Vies croisées
by Queenoflabs
Summary: Après plusieurs drames personnels, Callie Torres se retrouve à vivre dans la rue... Dans la même ville une certaine buisnesswoman  accumule  les réussites...Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Après plusieurs drames personnels, Callie Torres se retrouve à vivre dans la rue... Dans la même ville une certaine businesswoman accumule les réussites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il fait déjà froid en cette fin d'octobre, le vent souffle et la pluie tombe en un crachin trompeur et glacial. Dans une rue peu fréquentée de la capitale, une ombre se dessine sous les traits d'une jeune femme.

Ses cheveux sont bruns, elle est emmitouflée dans un gros manteau et quelques couvertures. A l'abri d'un porche elle attend... Quoi ? Elle ne le sait plus vraiment.

Les jours se ressemblent, se confondent depuis qu'elle y vit : dans la rue.

Callie Torres, vit dans la rue depuis 3 ans, avant elle était quelqu'un, des gens l'aimaient, se souciaient d'elle, mais depuis … elle n'a plus rien, plus personne.

La rue devait être une solution temporaire, mais à bout de force et sans soutient cela s'éternise.

Elle pensait qu'on lui avait déjà tout pris, mais la rue lui a enlevé sa dernière trace d'humanité : sa dignité.

Ce sont toutes ses pensées qui hantent la jeune femmes, tous les jours c'est le même rituel, elle marche portant avec elle ses quelques affaires et elle mendie le plus discrètement possible pour survivre. Ajouté à cela elle doit être en permanence à l'affut, car être femme dans la rue l'expose aux pires cruautés.

Oui, Callie a déjà tout vécu, son avenir elle ne l'envisage pas, elle ne le voit plus. Elle pense parfois à abréger ses souffrances, mais elle doit continuer de se battre... pour elle...pour Maria.

xxx

« Où est mon café ? Perkins ? Je vous ai posé une question, votre putain de travail c'est de faire ce que je vous dis alors faites le ! »

Le pauvre assistant se retira précipitement du bureau de sa boss peu habitué à ses éclats de voix.

Arizona Robbins, responsable marketing d'une multinationale est normalement enjouée. Très douée dans son travail elle accumule les réussites et provoque l'admiration de ses collègues.

Pourtant aujourd'hui la blonde est sur les nerfs, elle doit présenter une nouvelle campagne publicitaire pour un produit cosmétique dont elle ne croit pas aux vertus. La « nouvelle crème rajeunissante » que toutes les ménagères s'arracheront...mais voilà, si elle n'est pas capable de mettre au point une stratégie efficace ce contrat et sa réputation s'envoleront !

Cela fait des heures, des jours, des semaines qu'elle bosse jour et nuit sur ce produit. Le monde du marketing elle le connait bien, tout n'est qu'apparence et superficialité. Des sourires cachent des sanglots, des rumeurs naissent et meurent tous les jours, l'obligation de résultat rendant les gens fous. Après 10 années de travail acharné, Arizona a de plus en plus de mal à se regarder en face. Elle trouve ce qu'elle fait creux et dénué de sens, un sentiment très perturbant quand on doit vendre des produits plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Frustrée, elle décide de sortir pour s'aérer et se procurer un café salvateur.

Passé les contrôles de sécurité de la multinationale, elle traverse la rue pour se rendre dans sa brasserie préférée. Un café à emporter et 3 doghnut plus tard, elle reprend la direction du bureau avant d'opter pour une « promenade » dans ce quartier historique , un loisir simple qu'elle ne s'est pourtant pas accordé depuis des années.

Elle s'arrête devant le musée des beaux arts de la ville où de nombreuses productions artistiques sont exposée le long du mur d'enceinte. Absorbée par ce qu'elle voit, elle ne se rend pas compte de la forme stationnée au pied du mur...

« Ouch ! Mais vous ne pouviez pas aller vous asseoir ailleurs ? Il s'agit d'une exhibition d'arts contemporain pas d'un dortoir pour pouilleux »

Après avoir trébuché sur cette forme, le café de la blonde vient s'y exploser ainsi que quelques affaires sans importance. Elle n'osa pas les ramasser dégoutée d'avoir à faire à un SDF... Elle fini par murmurer une brève excuse avant de se diriger vers son bureau sans même un regard.

Callie, encore sous le choc regarda s'éloigner la blonde. C'est alors qu'elle vit sur le sol un objet métallique brillant : un trousseau de clé.

Elle le ramassa et vit inscrit sur l'une d'entre elle le code C432 accompagné d'un Badge magnétique. Comprenant l'importance de sa trouvaille, elle décida de la conserver bien précieusement. La blonde ferait sûrement le rapprochement avec leur brève altercation, Callie resta alors au pied du mur tout le reste de la journée avec l'idée que peut-être elle pourrait obtenir quelques billets en échange de ces clés.

Au pied du Building, Arizona croisa son collègue Owen, un autre requin de la communication. Il prirent l'ascenseur ensemble avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion où un conseil d'administration était prévu avec la présence de tous les actionnaires de la société.

Arizona détestait cela mais ne pu l'éviter. 4 interminables heures plus tard, il était maintenant 20h et la jeune femme se décida a rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

Arrivée devant son bureau elle compris rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus les clés... Après avoir fouillé et retourner sac son manteau elle se souvint de « l'accident du café » plus tôt dans a journée...

Elle grommela quelques insultes incompréhensible et redescendit les 18 étages de la tour direction le musée des beaux-arts.

De toute façon ce SDF ne pourra rien faire de ses clés se rassura t-elle.

Une fois dehors, elle fut frappée par la chute de la température, il était sur qu'elles étaient négatives.

A l'approche du musée, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause de la pénombre. Malgré l'éclairage public l'orientation du batiment laissait de grandes zones d'ombres.

Au loin elle aperçu la forme, cette forme... bizarrement elle se surpris à avoir de al pitié pour cette personne plutot que son dégout habituel. Elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'on pouvait accepter de vivre dans la rue sans se battre... Après tout, Arizona aussi avait eu des galères dans sa vie, mais elle vivait quand même dans un loft de 150m²...

« Heu... S'il vous plait ! Monsieur ? » « Heu bonsoir, s'il vous plait... Monsieur ? «

Arizona arriva à hauteur, n'obtenant aucune réponse elle se baissa et utilisa son doigt ganté pour pousser l'épaule de l'individu doucement puis plus violement »

« Quoi ? Nan S'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait, Nan ! »

Callie qui s'était assoupie après une attente interminable se sentie frapper par quelque chose, elle repris ses esprits brusquements et la panique l'envahit. De peur, elle commença à se relever rapidement laissant tomber les divers tissus qui la recouvrait jusqu'à présent.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Arizona quand elle ne se retrouva pas fâce à un individu alcoolique et peu ragoutant mais à une sublime jeune femme appeurée.

« ex...excusez moi, je, je … c'est moi qui est renversé le café tout à l'heure, je pense avoir également faire tomber mes clés, les auriez vous vu par hasard ? «

Callie toujours tendue posa ses yeux sur la blonde, elle était habillée très élégament et elle pouvait imaginer de magnifiques yeux bleus la regarder. Callie fut soudain rempli de honte devant son allure... sale, échevelée, elle sentait le regard insistant de la blonde sur elle.

Sans un mot, elle sorti les clé de sa poche toujours sans croiser le regard de la blonde. Elle en oublia même son « plan » pour réclamer un peu d'argent en échange.

« Merci ! Hum.. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... puis-je faire quelquechose pour vous ? Je ve dire... heu... vous avez faim ? Oui c'est ça ! Avez vous faim ? «

Arizona ne trouvait plus ses mots, cette femme qui n'avait pas encore parlé la troublait au plus haut point. Ses cheveux, sa peau tannée, et surtout ses magnifiques yeux d'une profondeur insondable au fond desquels elle ne pouvait s'empecher de lire tristesse et désespoir .

Prise d'un élan de sympathie, la blonde voulait aider cette jeune femme, mais que faire... Elle ne pensa qu'à une seule solution. Elle sorti un billet de son sac et le lui tendi...

Callie le pris tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sol, la honte la consumait. Quand elle releva les yeux elle apperçu la silhouette de la blonde s'éloigner.

Callie pris alors ses affaires et se mit à marcher en quète d'un lieu pour la nuit. Au moins elle pourrait manger ce soir. Epuisée elle s'arrêta quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivée chez elle, Arizona écouta tous les messages de son répondeur. Elle se déshabilla et pris un bain brulant aux essences de lavende. Cependant elle ne pu s'empêche de repenser à cette femme de la rue. Cette détresse l'a touchée. Pour une fois elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être la possibilité de faire quelquechose de bien, de repayer la société pour ce qu'elle lui avait donnée.

La jeune femme contempla alors un moyen pour venir en aide à cette femme, elle allait en faire sa « demoiselle en détresse ».

Deux sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans la tête d'Arizona. Tout d'abord, il était clair qu'elle avait été interpellée par la beauté de cette jeune femme, mais étant la reine de la communication et de la manipulation, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser que cela serait bon pour son image. Encore une fois, le marketing n'est qu'un monde d'apparence, elle passerait aux yeux de tous pour la buisnesswoman généreuse, redoutable en affaire mais toujours prête à aider son prochain.

Oui décidément, cette femme pouvait lui servir à bien des niveaux...et qui serait-elle pour refuser un toit ?

Sorti de son monologue intérieur, Arizona entra dans sa chambre et se trouva d'un coup bien seule dans ce grand appartement. Tout était en ordre, rien ne dépassait... la dernière personne a y vivre avait été sa compagne Julie, avant que celle-ci ne la quitte à cause du peu de temps qu'elle arrivait à lui accorder.

La blonde se tourna et se retourna dans son grand lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, sa conscience continuait à travailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et pris une cigarette. Cette mauvaise habitude se réveillait lorsqu'elle était perturbée. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une robe de chambre et sorti sur son grand balcon.

De là, elle pouvait voir toute la ville de New York, les lumières témoins d'une ville qui ne dort jamais. Mais pourtant, là quelque part dans ces rue se trouvent des individus qui se terrent pour dormir, des gens qui n'ont ni toit ni attaches. Un frisson parcouru la blonde sous la fraicheur de l'atmosphère. Cette décharge réveilla un altruisme insoupçonné chez elle...Sa décision fut radicale : retrouvez cette femme et tout de suite. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et s'habilla précipitamment.

Il était 3H15...elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix

Elle pris sa voiture et sillonna le quartier où elle avait rencontré la brune sans succès. Elle décida alors de continuer à pied...

Arrivée non loin du musée elle entendit des éclats de voix, des cris... Prise de panique elle couru dans la direction opposée. Les cris reprirent, cette fois elle distingua nettement ceux d'une femme, plutôt jeune...

N'ayant jamais vu d'autre sans-abris dans ce quartier, Arizona fit le rapprochement.

Et si c'était « la femme » ?

Rassemblant son courage, elle couru en direction des cris sans faire de bruit. Seulement... plus un souffle ne se faisait sentir. Puis elle fini par entendre ... une plainte ? Des sanglots ?... quelqu'un pleurait.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, au pire ses cours de self-défense pourraient peut-être enfin lui servir !

C'est alors qu'au coin d'une rue elle vit cette silhouette.. une femme recroquevillée sur elle même, se balançant d'avant en arrière en pleurant. Cette vision brisa le cœur de la blonde. Le quartier était désert et il faisait un froid glacial. Seule dans cette ruelle sombre, quelqu'un se battait pour survivre... Elle ne pu s'empecher de ressentir du respect, du respect pour cette femme de la rue.

Ses pensées furent intérompues lorsque les gémissements augmentère au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? » soupira-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

La brune sursauta et n'osa plus respirer... Elle n'osait plus bouger... elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Encore se sentait prisonnière de ce rôle de victime. Elle se sentait impuissante face à tous les dangers qui la guettaient.

Une main vint en contact avec son menton, elle sentait des gants, une odeur de cuir. Cette main l'obligea à relever la tête. C'est alors qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois les yeux bleus de la bonde, cette magnifique blonde qu'elle voyait pour la troisième fois ajourd'hui. Pour la nième fois, Callie se sentait honteuse. Elle était encore en position de faiblesse, toutes ces blessures d'égo lui avaient fait perdre son sentiment d'appartenir à la race humaine.

Elle dévia rapidement son regard de celui de la blonde, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter d'y voir de la pitié, encore moins du dégout.

De son côté, Arizona reconnu immédiatement ces grands yeux noirs remplis de peur et de douleur. Elle ne pu s'empecher de vouloir toucher la joue da la latina mais celle-ci se recula brusquement.

Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, elle sentait encore l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veine. Etre une femme de la rue était vraiment la pire chose qu'il soit.

Assistant impuissante à la souffrance physique de la jeune femme, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de l'aprivoiser. Arizona avait une bonne idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Les vetements déchirés, les marques aux poignets...cependant elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que cela était devenu le quotidien de cette femme.

« I faut t'emmener à l'hopital ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je... je m'appelle Arizona » La blonde se sentait totallement impuissante face à cette femme qui refusait de communiquer.

Elle commença à prendre doucement Callie par le bras. Pour la première fois, celle-ci parla

« Nan Sil vous plait, laisser moi ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hopital... ils vont me prendre mes affaires... sil vous plait laissez moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu es blessée et visiblement à bout de force. Depuis combien de temps vis-tu dans la rue ? »

« Laissez moi je vous dit, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » La latina se sentait jugée par cette magnifique femme blonde. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une chose fragile, une victime. Quelques années auparavant, elle aurait même pu impressionner cette femme par son talent et son assurance. Sure qu'elle aurait eu ses chances avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle était regardée comme un pauvre animal blessé.

« Viens chez moi alors ? » Les mots quittèrent la blonde plus vite qu'elle en l'aurait cru. Elle se mordit les lèvres en attendant une réaction de la latina. N'en constatant aucune, elle continua « Je veux dire que j'ai un très grand appartement et je vis seule, tu pourrais venir chez moi, disons le temps que tu reprenne des forces ? » La blonde se sentait tout d'un coup intimidée par cette situation, après tout elle venait de demander à une inconnue, une SDF qui plus est de venir habiter chez elle ! Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se réprimander intérieurement, mais quand elle recroisa le regard de Callie, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

La latina elle, pris cette proposition comme un affront, cela couplé avec ce qui venait de se passer la rempli de colère. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir toute cette rage qui la consummait. « Et pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous voudrait-il m'aider ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas un « grand appartement » que j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Mais n'hésitez pas à venir habiter chez moi si vous le souhaitez ! » Il y avait un tel dédain dans la voix de la brune que les yeux d'Arizona s'embuèrent, elle se demandait comment une si jolie femme avait pu en arriver là et quelles souffrances elle avait du endurer pour réagir comme ça.

Contre toute attente, elle s'assit par terre aux côtés de Callie et attendit...

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Tu m'as invité chez toi, je t'invite chez moi ? »

Callie regardait la blonde avec haine, comment osait-elle rigoler de cette situation ? Mais elle ne pu s'empecher de distinguer quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années... Et si cette se souciait vraiment d'elle, et si ce n'était pas de la pitié ?

La brune se leva et grogna sous la douleur, elle sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Immédiatement Arizona vint la soutenir pour l'aider à tenir debout. C'est alors que sans un mot, sans un regard, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la blonde.

Le trajet fut silencieux, aucune des deux femme ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer...Deux points de vue :En 24H :

Callie avait peut-être trouvé temporairement un appui pour sortir de la rue.

Arizona elle pimentait son existence égoiste et creuse d'une pointe de nouveauté.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tree

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé devant la porte du loft d'Arizona, celle-ci la déverouilla et l'ouvrit. Toujours sous le choc de son agression, Callie s'était enfermée dans un mutisme profond. Elle ne daigna même pas bouger malgré l'invitation de la blonde.

Finalement cette dernière lui pris délicatement la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

« Voilà, tu es maintenant ici chez toi... tu peux poser tes affaires. Je vais te montrer où sont la cuisine et la salle de bain. Tu vas également pouvoir choisir ta chambre, comme tu peux le remarquer ce n'est pas la place qui manque ici ». La blonde essayait de détendre l'atmosphère comme elle pouvait, mais elle pouvait encore lire la peur et la gêne dans les yeux de la latina.

Callie n'osait toujours pas bouger, elle se sentait sale dans cet environnement aseptisé, et n'osait même pas s'asseoir sur le grand sofa blanc. Prisonnière de ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçu même pas que la blonde avait quitté la pièce avant de la voir revenir avec une pile de linge.

« Tiens c'est pour toi, je pense que ça devrait t'aller. Je t'ai également déposé des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. »

Voyant que Callie ne réagissait toujours pas, elle la pris encore une fois doucement par la main et la guida vers la salle de bain. Là elle entrepris d'enlever le manteau de la latina. Comme précédement celle-ci se recula à l'approche de ce contact physique.

« excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, parles moi ! Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin. Tu souffres physiquement, je suis sure que tu es blessée. Laisse moi regarder... » La blonde retenta de poser ses mains sur Callie qui réagit une nouvelle fois à ce nouveau contact.

« Sil vous plait, laisser moi, laissez moi seule... » La panique envahit une nouvelle fois Callie, les émotions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait plus à réagir, à réfléchir,.. encore moins à intéragir avec cette blonde qui la troublait tellement.

« Comme tu veux, prends ce dont tu as besoin, je serai dans la cuisine si tu as besoin, je vais nous faire quelquechose à grignoter. »

Callie se retrouva alors seule dans cette immense salle de bain, elle n'osa pas se retourner devinant le mirroir derrière elle. Elle commenca alors à se déshabiller, enlevant vetement après vetement. Cela faisiat des semaines qu'elles n'avait pas pu se laver correctement. Elle grogna sous la douleur qu'éveillaient ces gestes puis entra dans la douche. Lorsque l'eau se mis à couler sur son corps, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sentait ses muscle se relacher, son corps tout entier revivait. Le parfum du shampoing quelle utilisait lui donna l'impression de redevenir une femme, pour quelques minutes. Elle s'autorisa alors pour la première fois depuis une éternité un regard sur son corps meurtri. De gros ématomes étaient présent sur ses hanches, ses cuisses...Elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices réparties sur tout le corps, des brulures de cigarettes pour la plupart... Mais la plus profonde des blessures restait invisible aux autres.

Elle pris un grand plaisir à utiliser tous les produits de la blonde. Un de ses premiers réflexes fut de s'épiler. Idiot penserez-vous et pourtant, elle qui fut une femme si coquette pendant des années, s'était vu refuser ce luxe.

Une fois sortie de la douche, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et épaisse, elle se retourna vers le miroir où la buée lui cachait son visage.

Elle remarqua que la blonde lui avait même glissé une brosse à dent dans ses affaires. Elle s'en servit plusieurs fois avant d'attraper les vêtements prêtés.

Ils sentaient bon le propre, elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa dignité...du moins une partie.

Après s'être démêlée les cheveux, elle se décida à sortir. Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte et se dirigea pied nus dans le salon. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga noir avec un tee-shirt blanc. Cette couleur faisait ressortir sa peau tannée par les journées passée dehors.

Détendue, Callie se pris alors d'intérêt pour le lieu dans lequel elle évoluait. Elle déambula dans le salon, regardant de près les photos qui ornaient les murs, les tableaux, mais aussi les divers prix décernés à son hôte : Arizona Robins

De son côté, Arizona avait fini ses préparatifs. Elle allait entrer dans le salon avec un plateau plein de nourriture quand elle aperçu l'autre jeune femme flâner. Elle ne pu s'empecher de la trouver miraculeuse. Même de dos, elle se mouvait avec grace, ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés tombaient en boucles bien définies.

Sentant un regard sur elle, callie se retourna et rougit.

« Hey » dit la blonde doucement

« hey répondit Callie »

« Alors ça va mieux ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ? »

Se sentant presque en sécurité avec cette femme, Callie se surpris à répondre. « Je m'appelle Callie... »

Avec sa nouvelle condition d'être humain, la brune n'hésita plus à regarder la blonde . C'est alors qu'elle perdit son souffle en croisant son regard bleu azur . Elle se perdait complètement dans cet océan. Elle vit les lèvres d'Arizona bouger mais ne pus entendre ce qu'elle disait .

« Alors ? »

« Hmm.. quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais faim.. » rigola la blonde qui avait surpris Callie en train de la reluquer.

Callie se senti rougir une nouvelle fois et répondit un simple « oui » pour se sortir de cette situation embarassante.

Leur repas improvisé se passa encore une fois dans le silence. Il était déjà 5H30 du matin... Heuresement Arizona n'avait pas d'impératif dans la journée. Elle pouvait donc très bien prétendre « travailler » chez elle.

Voyant les traits fatigués de Callie, elle lui proposa de lui montrer sa chambre

« Voici l'endroit où tu vas dormir. Prends ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire. Ma chambre est à côté, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas ... »

La blonde voulait lui proposer de rester avec elle, après tout Callie venait d'être agressée, mais elle ne savait pas comment intervenir sans brusquer la jeune femme. Elle décida donc de la laisser faire le premier pas.

Callie s'installa dans cette chambre et se retourna vers la porte où se tenait Arizona. « Merci » soupira-t-elle, elle exprimait par son regard ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, quand soudain elle senti un doux contact avec sa joue. C'était la main de la blonde qui essuyait ses larmes doucements. Puis aussi brusquement, la blonde fit demi-tour et ferma doucement la porte. Callie vécu la perte de ce contact comme un abandon, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mas elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ce lien dans sa vie. Arizona n'était pas comme les autres qui l'avaient « touché » dans la rue. Nan, Arizona elle ne lui faisait pas de mal avec ses geste, elle lui prenait la main, la rassurait, et surtout lui demandais son avis.

C'est en repensant à tout cela, à son avenir, son passé... et Maria, que Callie s'endormit en sécurité dans ce grand lit.

A peine 1H plus tard, Arizona elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle voyait déjà plus loin et ne savait pas comment faire pour aider Callie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cris d'éffroi.

Elle se leva d'un bond et couru vers la chambre où dormait Callie

« Callie ! Callie, c'est Arizona est-ce que ça va ? »

Un autre cri ce fit entendre.

Sans hésitation, la blonde ouvrit la porte et accouru au chevet de la brune. Elle semblait tétanisée. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne semblaient pas dans la réalité.

« Callie, c'est moi Arizona, calme toi tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets »

Elle pris la jeune femme par les épaule en tentant de capter son regard. La brune sembla peu a peu reprendre ses esprit avant de s'écrouler sur la blonde. Elle se mit à trembler puis de gros sanglots la traversèrent. Arizona grimpas sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Callie continua de pleurer pendant de longue minute, avant de se calmer sous les mots rassurant et le contact du corps de la blonde. Celle ci lui carressait doucement le dos de haut en bas, gardant son visage blotti dans son cou. Les deux femmes s'endormirent ainsi, toutes les deux exténuées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Callie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait un poids sur son ventre...des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle : réflexe de survie. En se retournant, elle se retrouva face à face avec le paisible visage de la blonde : « Arizona ». Sa respiration était calme, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de la latina et un bras autour de sa taille..

Cette dernière était fascinée par cette magnifique jeune femme... à telle point qu'elle sentait son corps s' éveiller. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact si étroit avec un être humain, encore moins avec une sublime créature. Plus elle regardait la blonde, plus elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir... Elle connaissait ce sentiment, il la terrorisait. A tel point que Callie senti un besoin irrépressible de se séparer du contact de la blonde et se leva sans bruit. Elle ressenti immédiatement le manque de sa présence, mais ne pouvais se raisonner à rester. Elle se sentait sale à côté d'Arizona , elle ne pouvait risquer de se lier avec cette femme, elle était trop dangereuse. La dernière personne pour qui elle avait eu ce ressenti l'avait brisée... Progressivement les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle avait été faible encore une fois… Mais devant cette magnifique jeune femme elle ne voulait pas être victime, elle voulait se battre et dépasser la honte qui la consumait.

Sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, puis la porte de l'appartement. Elle pris ses affaire et la veste d'Arizona, en souvenir...

Callie s'enfuie sans un mot et retrouva la rue. Il faisait déjà jour depuis longtemps, la ville était en pleine effervescence. La jeune femme pris la décision de quitter la ville. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir la blonde, du moins pas avant de se sentir à égalité...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Juste quelques mots pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Pour être honnête je ne sais pas encore où mon esprit tordu va nous emmener ! Écrire en français est quand même plus difficile qu'en anglais^^

Callie et Arizona vont se revoir hein ! Juste un peu de patience !

Bonne lecture ;)

Arizona se réveilla doucement, somnolant, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, mais d'ailleurs qu'elle heure était-il ?

La blonde se redressa en sursaut, elle pouvait voir le jour au travers de ses volets. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit… Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais où était Callie ?

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment elle commença à l'appeler dans tout l'appartement : pas de réponse. Elle constata également que ses affaires avaient disparu.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, la belle brune était partie. La question était pourquoi ? Arizona aurait pourtant juré que quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit, qu'un lien de confiance s'était en partie crée. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. C'est déçue et un peu dépassée par tout ce qui venait de se passer que la blonde pris la direction de son bureau.

Immergée dans son travail, elle tentait de reprendre sa vie, pourtant Callie ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle avait même fait le tour du quartier et de la ville plusieurs fois en espérant la revoir, interrogé des passants, d'autres sans-bris.

Passées ses premières considérations intéressées vis-à-vis de la brune, elle était maintenant réellement inquiète. Cette femme était blessée physiquement et psychologiquement, elle était définitivement en danger.

Deux semaines après avoir quitté New-York, Callie se retrouva dans une petite ville à l'intérieur du pays . Elle avait marché sans relache pour s'éloigner le plus possible du cahos de la grande ville.

Arizona lui avait fait réaliser une chose : dans la vie il y a les fort et les victimes. Callie avait toujours fait partie de la première catégorie, jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était maintenant prête à reprendre sa place dans la société. De l'ambition elle en avait eu, elle était maintenant sure qu'elle pouvait redevenir quelqu'un.

Elle savait également que pour remonter la pente, elle devait reprendre confiance en elle. Pour cela elle décida de chercher du travail, après tout dans cette petite ville, personne ne la connaîtrait se disait-elle. Car Callie avait un passé, comme tout le monde penserez vous, mais le sien était en partie... encombrant car médiatisé...C'est la raison pour laquelle elle fut réduite aux bancs de la société. Pour prendre un nouveau départ, elle devait laver son image.

C'est plus déterminée que jamais qu'elle poussa la porte d'une auberge « the white horse ».

Une vieille femme assise derrière son comptoir leva les yeux vers la brune, les visiteurs étaient rares dans cette ville.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » sa voix était grinçante, Callie eu un doute sur sa décision qui fut bien vite balayé quand elle repris le cours de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, je suis Callie Torres, je recherche du travail... en auriez-vous pour moi ? » La vieille femme semblait de plus en plus intriguée par cette femme, son allure extérieure était abominable, elle était sale de la tête au pied, les vetements déchirés, les cheveux embrouillés.

Mais ce qui la frappait s'était l'élégance que dégageait cette femme. Malgré cete apparence rébutante, sa façon de bouger, de s'exprimer trahissait une excellente éducation . Piquée par la curiosité, la vieille femme réfléchi un moment avant de s'exprimer.

« Et qu'est ce que vous savez faire à part... heu faire les poubelles ? » Cette femme était décidément de plus en plus désagréable pour Callie, pourtant elle ne se démonta pas

« Je sais presque tout faire madame... dites mois juste de quoi il est question »

« Ah oui ? Et bien si tu sais vraiment tout faire comme tu dis, comment est-ce possible que tu sois à la rue ? Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as ni argent, ni maison hein? Curieux pour quelqu'un qui sait tou faire ! »

« J'ai perdu mon travail... » Callie ravalait sa fierté retrouvée, elle ne pouvait s'empecher dêtre touchée par les mots de cette femme, et si elle ne pouvait jamais remonter la pente ? « S'il vous plais, laissez moi juste faire mes preuves » La brune en était rendue à supplier cette vieille sorcière. Il était tard, elle était épuisée.

« Et quel était ton métier, je serais curieuse de le savoir... »

« Je travaillais dans la communication, j'ai fais mes études à Stanford et j'ai été responsable marketing dans une grande entreprise à Miami... » La vieille comprenais de moins en moins ce que Callie lui disait, alors celle ci continua « Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai tout perdu, ami, famille, amis, argent... » Elle commençait à s'énerver, elle ne voulais pas avoir à se justifier, mais avait-elle le choix ?

Finalement, après une attente qui lui paru interminable, La vieille se décida « Ok « Stanford », tu commencera par faire le ménage l'auberge. En échange tu seras nourrie-logée »

« Merci Madame » Callie n'était pas en mesure de rufuser cette offre, au moins cea lui donnerait du temps. Elle fit le tour de l'établissement avec la vielle femme nommée Ocee et pris ses quartiers dans une toute petite chambre au dernier étage . Au moins elle serait tranquille pour penser à son « retour » parmis les humains.

Après tout quandelle y réfléchissant bien, un métier elle en avait un, elle était même très douée pour ce qu'elle faisait, maintenant il fallait qu'elle essaie de se faire connaître en reprenant tout de zéro. La communication elle maitrisait, le marketing aussi, il fallait qu'elle recommence à penser stratégie... Premièrement, son nom. Désormais elle serait uniquement « Callie » .

Son long prériple à pied lui avait également permis de méditer sur les quelques mots échangés avec Arizona. Callie s'était souvenu d'une chose... Des femmes portant ce prénoms sont peu nombreuses, surtout à New-York, surtout habitant dans des lofts de 50m²... Le hasard n'a pas sa place dans la logique de la brune. Oui , il y avait en fait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ait en fait rencontré une de ses rivale, un requin du marketing : Arizona Robbins. Connaissant le fonctionnement du milieu, elle savait que dans peu de temps la blonde aurait découvert son identité, elle était sure qu'elle la rechercherait, après tout elle l'avait déjà fais une fois non ? Callie était maintenant plus que jamais décidée à revenir sur le devant de la scène, elle le devait, elle ne pouvais pas se laisser salir indéfiniement.

En y repensant elle se demanda comment elle avait été si bête pour ne pas faire le lien avant. Après tout cette femme aurait peut-être pu lui rouvrir les portes d'un milieu où elle n'était plus reconnue.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de repenser à ce qu'elle resentait pour la blonde... Et si ça recommençait, si elle se liait avec cette femme et était encore une fois trahie ? Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Non décidément, Callie voulait s'en sortir seule, montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était toujours la redoutable femme d'affaire qui faisait trembler la cote est. Elle n'avait également pas d'autre choix si elle voulait revoir sa fille...

A new-York Arizona était toujours marquée par sa rencontre avec Callie, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait tapé « Callie » dans son moteur de recherche. Cela devait-être un diminutif, elle n'était pas plus avancée...

Elle décida de retourner interroger des gens dans la rue, après tout, peut-être qu'elle obtiendrait plus de renseignements ?

Toujours dans le quartier du musée, elle tomba sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'année installé sur des cartons. Il est entouré de cadavres de bouteilles de bières.

« Hem... Bonjour, excusez moi est-ce que vous connaissez une femme SDF du nom de Callie ? »

« L'homme la regarda incrédule... il lui fit signe qu'il voulait de l'argent avant de parler », Arizona s'exécuta à contre cœur et sorti un billet de 20 dollar... c'est alors que l'homme se mit à rire et retourna à sa sieste. Sans réfléchir une seconde, la blonde empoigna l'homme par le col de son pull « Dis moi où elle est espèce salle porc » L'homme peu impressioné répondu toujours en souriant « je ne sais pas où elle est, mais moi je sais que j'ai visité son intérieur ! » l'homme recommença à rire, un rire gras, Arizona pouvait sentir son abominable haleine. Elle laissa l'homme retomber sur le sol et allait s'éloigner quand il poursuivi « pourquoi tu la recherches ma jolie ? Fais attention, elle a une préférence pour les petites putes dans ton genre... » La blonde se retourna faisant comprendre à l'homme qu'il devait continuer « J'ai lu ça il y a quelques années dans le journal. La grande Calliope Torres, accusée harcèlement sexuel sur une de ses collègue . »

L'homme continuait à parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas... Elle rentra précipitement à son bureau et tapa directement « calliope Torres »... Des pages de résultats s'affichait. Dans la partie image de son navigateur, elle fit la connaissance de l'ancienne Callie, une magnifique femme d'influence. Sa beauté était exceptionnelle.

En y réflechissant bien, Arizona avait déjà entendu ce nom. Mais elle le connaissait sous « » un/une redoutable expert(e) en communication qui lui avait fait plusieurs fois concurrence. Après tout, tout le monde connaît tout le monde dans le milieu de la communication. Elle se souvint alors d'un scandale dans cette multinationale de Miami, un des dirigeants avait été inculpé pour harcèlement sexuel, puis relaxé faute de preuve. Depuis plus personne n'en avait entendu parler.

Il semblait bien que la blonde l'ai retrouvée...

Plus elle faisait de recherche sur la brune, plus elle se posait de question. Fille d'un multi-millionnaire mexicain, elle avait toujours vécu dans le luxe. Diplomée des plus grandes universités, elle s'était fait rapidement un nom, notamment pour ses campagnes de publicité pour une grande marque de cosmétiques.

Comment était-il possible qu'elle se retrouve à la rue ?

Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans la tête d'Arizona, elle était de plus en plus fascinée par le personnage...

Elle passa des jours à lire et relire tous les articles de presse sur cette histoire de harcèlement, elle ne trouva aucun renseignement supplémentaire, juste que la société avait été remaniée et sa direction donnée à une certaine Erica Hanh... L'employée à l'origine du scandale...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...

2 mois plus tard...

« Notre vol 2489 amorce actuellement sa descente vers Miami. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture pour l'atterrissage ». Arizona regardait l'horizon défiler par le hublot, elle se rendait à Miami pour présenter sa nouvelle campagne publicitaire. Deux mois s'étaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec Callie et la blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à la sortir de son esprit.

Après être sortie de l'aéroport, elle pris un taxi pour l'hôtel où elle devait résider. Elle passa le reste de la journée à voir et revoir son argumentaire pour séduire ces précieux clients potentiels.

Malgrés tous ses efforts, la blonde sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu sa fouge. Là où elle était prête à écraser quiconque se tenait sur son passage il y a encore quelques années, aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait plus capable de lutter. Gagner ne l'interessait plus autant.

Le lendemain matin, à 8H30 précise, elle se tenait debout dans la salle de réunion de Biotherme, une prestigieuse marque de cosmétique. La salle était remplie des principaux dirigeants et actionnaires de l'entreprise.

La blonde jouait gros, en effet la direction l'avait engager pour redynamiser l'image vieillissante de la marque.

Environ 2 heures plus tard, tous les intéressés sortirent de la salle. Arizona était plutot satisfaite de l'echo obtenu par ses idées. Pour autant elle ne pouvait maitriser l'issu de la rencontre en terme de finalisation de contrat . Au final, c'est le directeur de la marque lui même qui s'adressa à elle.

« Mademoiselle Robbins, votre présentation était très impressionnante et très ambitieuse » l'homme la regardait d'un air hautain. Il était presque chauve, et visiblement adepte de la bonne chaire. Arizona était flattée par le compliment, elle s'appreta à répondre quand l'homme poursuivi : « Cependant, nous avions également fait appel à une autre experte en marketing. Le projet avait été lancé il y a de cela 5 ans avec une grosse firme de Miami, cependant il n'avait jamais vu le jour. Or aujourd'hui nous avons repris contact avec la représentante de cette société : Mme Hahn. Ce que je voudrais c'est que vous travailliez ensemble sur la campagne publicitaire de Biotherm. Vos deux visions des choses nous permettrons sans nul doute de doper nos ventes»

Suite à cette révélation, l'optimisme d'Arizona s'envola. Elle qui pensait gagner le marché se voyait partager l'affiche avec une agence concurrente...

« Mais monsieur, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi faire appel à deux agences de communication ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir le projet que vous préférez ? »

« Mademoiselle Robbins, c'est ça ou rien ! Je veux une collaboration entre vos deux établissement point final ». l'homme s'éloigna rapidement et laissa Arizona à ses pensées.

Même si elle était vexée professionnellement, Arizona voyait là une ouverture pour rencontrer cette Mme Hahn. Après tout elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre beaucoup plus sur Callie et peut-être même la retrouver ? De plus cet homme avait parlé d'un projet débuté il y a 5 ans en partenariat avec cette entreprise de Miami, hors si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait de grande chance que Callie en ait été la responsable...

Décidément, quoiqu'elle face, Arizona se retrouvait toujours à s 'interroger sur Callie...

La semaine se passa tranquillement pour Arizona à Miami, un déjeuné était organiser avec Mme Hahn pour discuter de leur collaboration. La blonde révisa ses notes et repris ses recherches bibliographiques sur cette femme. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, elle voulait obtenir des renseignements le plus rapidement possible sur Callie !

Elle se sentait au final plus excitée par cette perspective que par la signature d'un éventuel contrat.

Un peu plus tard, dans un restaurant de la ville, une autre femme blonde attendait patiemment...

Elle regardait l'heure continuellement sur sa montre. Soudain elle leva la tête et se retrouva en tête à tête avec une autre blonde.

« Bonjour, je suis Arizona Robbins, de New York, je présume que vous êtes Erica Hahn ? » Arizona tentait de sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais cette femme la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait à peine levé la tête pour salué la blonde et son visage était totalement fermé.

« Moui c'est ça... avec un sens de la déduction pareil je sens que nous allons aller loin ! » Erica regardait maintenant la blonde de son regard perçant. Elle n'aimait déjà pas cette femme, trop joyeuse à son goût. Après tout Erica était un vrai requin, elle était prête à tout pour réussir et elle l'avait déjà prouvé quelques années auparavant... Pas question pour elle de laisser cette blonde lui faire de l'ombre.

Malgré le regard intimidant de la blonde, Arizona poursuivi la conversation « J'étais intriguée de faire votre rencontre, après tout vous êtes une personnalité connue depuis l'affaire Torres... » elle pris soin de laisser la phrase en suspend essayant au passage de glaner quelques mots d'Erica sur le sujet. Pas de chance, celle ci ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire, ses yeux plongés dans son menu.

« Vous voulez du vin ? » Fut sa seule réponse...

Au cours du repas, la conversation se fit plus détendue, les deux femmes savaient qu'elles avaient intérêt à coopérer si elle voulait gagner. Arizona profita de cette accalmie pour relancer la conversation sur Callie

« Alors Erica, dis moi, on peut se tutoyer hein ? Donc oui explique moi comment tu en est arrivée là ? Quel est ton parcours, quelle université... » Visiblement gêner par la question, la blonde se tortilla sur sa chaise, puis le plus naturellement du monde elle répondit « Pas besoin d'université pour réussir dans la publicité, ce qui compte après tout c'est de savoir... manipuler l'opinion des gens » Son intonation donnait des frisson à Arizona, cette femme était vraiment impressionnante. Nul doute qu'il fallait mieux l'avoir dans son camp.

Ne se laissant pas démonter notre new-yorkaise continua...

« Nan mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je l'ai connue il y a quelques années, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de redoutable. J'ai du mal a croire qu'on en entende plus parler...Après tout cette histoire d'harcèlement sexuel semble assez grossière ! Qui pourrait croire ça ? Cette femme est magnifique, elle peut avoir qui elle veut... » En disant ces mots, elle se mis à rêver aux photos de la brune qu'elle avait découvertes...

« Vous croyiez ? » le regard d'Erica devenait menaçant …. « ayant été la victime de cette femme je ne suis pas de ton avis... D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, je pense qu'elle a du partir vivre dans les alentours de la ville... Elle était ensceinte quand elle est partie, elle a peut-être voulu raccrocher.. qui sait ? Toujours est-il que maintenant c'est moi qui dirige cette société ! »

Arizona était restée bloquée sur un détail... « Comment ça elle était ensceinte ? »... Erica perdait patience face à l'insistance d'Arizona, après tout elles étaient là pour parler contrat, pas pour parler du passé. « Oui elle était enceinte, d'un collègue à elle je crois, George, oui c'est ça George O'Malley, un pauvre imbecile. Toujours est-il que c'est lui qui élève leur fille, On lui a biensur retiré la garde au moment de cette affaire de harcèlement sexuel. Cette femme est vraiment une pourriture, son égoïsme me dégoute ». Erica essayait à tout prix de faire passer Callie pour la pire des femmes. Personne ne devait jamais savoir la vérité... Cette blonde posait bien trop de questions.

De son côté, Arizona, pris cette nouvelle information avec le plus grand sérieux... alors comme ça Callie avait une fille... Mais depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu ?

Dans une petite ville de l'est des USA, Callie continuait son travail à l'auberge du « white horse ».

Elle avait petit à petit fait ses preuves et était maintenant responsable de l'établissement. La vielle femme s'était en effet retirée sachant son bien à l'abris dans les mains de la brune. Celle-ci trimait sans relache pour augmenter la rentabilité de l'auberge. Ses vieux réflexes revenaient, elle avait déjà proposé d'augmenter le nombre de chambre. Elle avait également fait paraître des publicité dans les journaux locaux.

Elle n'en oubliait pas moins son objectif, revenir sur le devant de la scène, la question était comment …. comme toutes les semaines depuis 4 ans maintenant, Callie acheta une carte postale postale pour Maria. Elle préférais utiliser les quelques dollars que lui rapportait la manche pour cela plutôt que pour manger. Elle espérait que de cette façon il y avait une petite chance pour que sa fille sache qu'elle pensait à elle. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être séparée d'elle, pour la brune c'était a pire des sentences. Elle voulait à tout prix récupérer sa petite fille, lui donner tous l'amour qu'elle mérite.

C'est les yeux remplis de larme qu'elle relu une dernière fois la carte. Ele espérait qu'en l'envoyant à George, il la lui lirait. Après tout depuis sa naissance il avait pris le rôle du père. Tout le monde pensait que c'éatit sa fille et au final c'était mieux ainsi... Sinon qui l'aurait élevée quand Callie a perdu la garde ? Ses parents ? Ceux qui lui ont tous prix, qui ont renié leur fille ? Ou encore Erica, celle qui l'avait brisée ?

Oui Callie espérait vraiment que George lirait cette carte à Maria. Elle la mis dans une enveloppe et la posta.

Arizona de son côté avait continué les recherches sur Callie, elle avait réussi à obtenir l'adresse de George O'Malley. Elle s'apprêtait maintenant à lui rendre visite.

Il habitait un quartier huppé de Miami, une belle villa avec un grand jardin bien entretenue. Arrivée devant la porte, Arizona sonna. Elle entendit une petite voix à l'intérieur de la maison « Papaaaaaaa ! Papaaaaaa ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte. Il était d'un physique commun, sans grande particularité. Derrière lui se tenait la plus mignonne petite fille que la blonde ait jamais vu. Ses long cheveux bruns tous bouclés retombaient sur sa petite frimousse. De grands yeux noirs illuminaient son visage. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire le rapporchement avec Callie...

L'homme la sorti de ses pensées « Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » il attendait patiemment que la blonde s'exprime. La petite fille restait accrochée à la jambe de l'homme quelle soupçonnait etre George en observant la scène d'un air malicieux.

« Bonjour, je suis Arizona Robbins... Je suis une amie de Callie... est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux la trouver par hasard ? « George se mis soudain sur la défensive « qui etes vous ? Je ne connais pas de Callie ! Vous devez faire erreur... » Alors que celui-ci s'apprétait à fermer la porte, un autre individu approcha de la maison.

« Bonjour ! Du courrier pour mademoiselle Maria... » Le facteur regarda la petite fille d'un eil complice il avait l'habitude de lui distribuer des cartes. Il savait qu'elle les attendait toujours impatiemment. Meme si elle ne savait pas lire, elle aimait regarder les images...

« C'est une cate de moman ! » trépigna la petite, elle passa devant George et s'empara de l'objet. Le facteur lui continuait à distribuer le courrier de cette maison faisant signer quelques reçu à M.O Malley.

Arizona qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène profita de cette interruption pour s'adresser à Maria « Mais dis-donc c'est une très jolie carte que tu as là, tu veux que je te la lise ? ». La petite fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la blonde... George regardait la scène impuissant. Il ne voulait pas hausser le ton de peur de traumatiser la petite fille, après tout elle en avait déjà beaucoup vu.

Arizona se mit au niveau de la fillette et retourna la carte. On pouvait y voir de mignons petits lionceaux avec leur maman. Derrière était écrit « Pour ma petite Maria l'amour de ma vie, ta maman qui t'aime, A très vite, je t'embrasse fort. Maman »

La blonde pouvait sentir la détresse d'une mère à travers ces quelques mots. La petite fille elle écoutait attentivement. Elle s'adressa alors à Arizona le regard triste « Elle va bientôt rewenir Moman ? »

A cet instant, notre buisnesswoman retourna la carte, elle venait d'avoir une idée. En arrivant ici elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver. Maintenant elle avait des réponses... Elle venait de rencontrer la fille de la femme qui hantait ses pensées, et surtout sur cette petite carte, un cachet de la poste émis d'une ville nommée «Midlestown » 3 jours plus tôt .

Une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait. Arizona regarda la fillette et lui répondit « je te promets qu'elle reviendra bientôt ». George s'interposa brusquement, il s'approcha de la blonde et lui murmura « ne faite pas de promesses que vous en pouvez pas tenir »... avant de prendre la fillette dans ses bras et de refermer la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ok cher lecteur/lectrices, je prends la quasi absence de review comme un signe (Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps d'écrire un petit mot !:D )... Sinon j'en conclu que l'histoire ne vous plait pas ..:-/ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, tout est écrit d'une traite à l'inspiration du jour... rien n'est figé ! Sans retour je perds toute motivation à publier ^^**

Midelstown, état de Whashington

Callie terminait sa journée à l'auberge. Le chiffre d'affaire avait triplé depuis son arrivée et elle pouvait s'en dégager un salaire respectable avec l'accord d'Ocee la propriétaire. Elle était d'ailleurs en quette d'une petite maison qui lui permettrait de vivre confortablement sans éveiller l'attention.

Le bouche à oreille typique des village lui avait permis d'apprendre qu'une maison était à louer en périphérie. La brunette décida donc d'aller jeter un œil rapidement pour ne pas se faire doubler.

Il était déjà tard quand elle s'engagea dans un chemin de terre bordé d'arbre. Au volant de la fourgonnette d'Ocee, elle pénétra dans une forêt dense. Il faisait déjà nuit et la neige tombait.

Elle vit au loin les lumière d'une habitation. Elle accéléra et se gara à proximité de la maison. Il faisait sombre et elle ne pouvait vraiment distinguer les lieux, elle devinait juste une maisonnette typique coquette et surtout totalement isolée de la civilisation. En un mot c'était parfait !

Sur le perron de la maison l'attendait le propriétaire, Mr Weber le directeur d'une petite entreprise locale. Il lui fit visiter la maison qui était meublée sommairement et lui proposa un emménagement immédiat. Callie qui était passée de la rue à une petite chambre de 10m², se sentait maintenant prête à assumer cette petite maison. Après tout elle avait toujours vécu dans d'énormes villas ! Pourtant elle appréhendait, elle se demandait si elle n'en demandait pas trop, trop vite.

Le loyer lui convenait, en quelques mots l'affaire était conclue. Callie décida de s'y installer directement.

Après le départ de Mr Weber, elle décida d'allumer un feu avec les buches entassées dans la remise.

Elle s'allongea alors sur le sofa, feuilletant quelques vieux livres dénichés aux quatre coin de sa nouvelle adresse.

A quelques kilomètre de là, une certaine blonde venait de passer la pancarte « Midlestown » au volant de son SUV BMW. Il faisait nuit noir et le sol commençait à verglacer. Pourtant Arizona n'était préoccuper que par une chose : revoir Callie.

Après sa rencontre avec George et Maria, la blonde avait décidé de se retirer de la course momentanément concernant le contrat Biotherm. Elle avait prétexté un problème personnel et donné les rennes du projet à Erica pour un temps. En réalité elle avait décidé de s'absenter 2 semaines pour partir à la recherche de Callie. Maintenant il n'était plus seulement question de satisfaire sa curiosité vis à vis de la brune, ou encore son envie viscérale de la revoir... non maintenant elle devait ramener une mère à sa fille, et c'était sans doute ça le plus important.

Il devait être autour de 20H et la petite ville était déjà endormie, Arizona apercevait quelques lumière ça et là. Elle arriva dans ce qu'elle pouvait supposer être le cœur stratégique de Midlestown...Elle se trouvait maintenant au pied de l'église. Le vent commença à souffler et projetait violemment la neige qui tombait fortement sur son visage. Le jeune femme était totalement gelée, elle n'avait pas anticipé le climat rude qui sévissait dans les terres .

Elle scruta tous les batiments alentour à la recherche d'un restaurant, d'un bar, d'un hotel, de n'importe quel lieu susceptible de lui apporter des information mais aussi accessoirement un toit.

Au coin d'une rue, elle apperçu l'enseigne clignotante de ce qui devait être un hotel : le White Horse. Sans hésitation elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un établissement cosy et accueillant, une agréable découverte pour une ville en apparence si rurale.

Elle fut reçu par une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui tenait le rôle de réceptionniste.

« Bonsoir, Madame, comment puis-je vous aider ? Souhaitez vous une chambre ? Nous en avons avec TV, baignoire... » Il commençait à réciter son discours savamment appris. Il fut coupé par la blonde qui n'avait plus la patience de la politesse.

« Savez vous si Callie Torres est ici ? » L'homme s'arrêta un instant l'air surpris puis se mis à sourire « ah vous êtes une amie de Mme Callie ? Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, je ne sais pas si elle repassera ce soir. Je peux vous proposer une chambre si vous le souhaitez, Mme Callie sera certainement là demain. » La blonde jubilait intérieurement, Callie était bien ici, elle avait vu juste.

Malgré l'offre tentante que lui proposait ce jeune employé, elle n'était néanmoins pas convaincue « Mais peut-être savez vous où elle se trouve actuellement ? Elle ne doit pas être loin ? Je voulais lui faire... une surprise ! » Elle tenta sa chance après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle scrutait le visage de l'homme avec insistance à l'affût de la moindre indication. Celui se concentra un moment et son visage s'illumina « Oui elle est à SpringRoad en périphérie du village, elle devait aller visiter une maison je crois... » Encore une fois Arizona ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement, la brun était visiblement la supérieure de ce petit jeune et elle avait même peut-être une maison où habiter. Les choses ne pouvaient se profiler de meilleurs façon.

La blonde griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier et couru retrouver sa voiture. Elle rentra les coordonnées dans son GPS qui ne lui avait pas fait défaut, même dans cet endroit totalement isolé. Une dizaine de min plus tard, elle se retrouva dans ce même chemin entouré d'arbre. Seulement une différence se faisait de plus en plus sentir. La neige était tombée tellement fort que la route devenait impraticable. Meme le GPS commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Dans un effort maladroit pour essayer de le réanimer, la blonde perdit le contrôle de son véhicule qui alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Le pare brise éclata sous l'impact et quelques morceau de verres vinrent se loger dans la peau de la blonde. Elle sentait le sang couler sur sa joue.

Plus de peur que de mal, elle sortit néanmoins quelques instants plus tard du véhicule.

Au milieu de nul part, transit de froid, elle sentait la panique l'envahir. Son téléphone ne captait pas, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler du secours. Sa seule solution restait de continuer à marcher sur ce chemin en espérant trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit.

La nuit était totalement silencieuse, on entendait seulement le bruit du vent. Après une marche interminable elle aperçu au loin les lumières d'une habitation.

Callie était toujours plongée dans sa lecture, l'histoire parlait d'une mère prête à tout pour sauver sa fille, ce qui trouva bien évidement un écho chez notre latina.

Depuis qu'elle avait perdu la garde de sa fille, elle ne respirait plus, ne vivait plus, on lui avait pris une partie d'elle même. Ici dans cette petite ville, elle essayait de se reconstruire une situation, à l'abris des rumeurs. Elle espérait que si elle pouvait prouver qu'elle était capable d'élever sa fille dans de bonnes conditions matérielles on la lui rendrait . Après tout c'était elle la mère, les services sociaux lui avaient enlever Maria lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans une période noir après le scandale. Sans travail, sans l'appui de sa famille, de ses amis, la latina s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de sa fille. Le père n'ayant jamais été présent, c'est George qui s'en était occupé comme si c'était sa propre fille. Il avait cependant l'interdiction formelle du juge d'être en contact avec Callie. Décision soudoyée par Erica, prête à tout pour démolir la belle brune dans sa quette de pouvoir.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup faible à la porte. Elle resta sans bouger à écouter... Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était ici, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était venue s'installer ici. De plus cette maison était inhabitée depuis des années, il n'y avait aucune raison que qu'elqu'un vienne s'aventurer dans cet endroit isolé.

C'est armée d'un fusil de chasse qui servait de décoration au dessus de la cheminée que la latina se dirigea vers la porte au deuxième coup.

Elle ouvrit très doucement la porte et se retrouva face à face avec une jeune femme blonde, elle semblait totalement frigorifiée, elle était toute bleue, ses cheveux masquaient son visage et on pouvait y voir des traces de sang.

De son côté l'invité surprise laissa échapper un mot, elle le soupira... « Callie... » avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement sur la brune.

C'est alors que Callie reconnu immédiatement la voix et le parfum de l'intruse, elle n'était autre que Arizona, celle qui lui avait proposé un toit il y a maintenant quelques mois, celle qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que rien n'est jamais perdu. Mais surtout celle qui avait réveillé en elle un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années.

La brune dirigea Arizona vers le feu en la soutenant par la taille.

Aujourd'hui la situation était inversée, c'était elle qui venait en aide à la blonde, elle enleva gentiment les cheveux de son visage et rencontra les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Leur regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues minutes aucuns mots n'étaient échangés, ils étaient superflus.

Callie ôta le manteau d'Arizona, celle ci surveillait ses moindres mouvements sans un geste. Elle avait tant rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec la brune qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à cours d'idée.

« Tu es blessée » remarqua doucement la brune, elle effleura la joue d'Arizona de sa main. Le contact fut électrique pour chacune d'entre elle, la blonde s'appuya sur ce contact bienvenu et ferma les yeux.

Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs sous la chaleur du foyer, ses muscles étaient pourtant totalement endoloris, elle se sentait incapable de bouger. La latina et disparu quelques instants. Elle réaparu quelques minutes plus tard avec de un bac d'eau chaude et un linge propre.

Elle s'assit aux côté d'Arizona et compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle paraissait si fragile, si belle, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce besoin de toucher la blonde, mais aussi de la protéger . Elle commença alors à tamponner doucement la plaie de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne réagit meme pas, profondément out. La blessure était heureusement superficielle. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation de la belle blonde quand elle la vit parcouru de frisson. Se levant une nouvelle fois, elle parti en quête d'autres couvertures mais sans succès. Cette maison était équipée pour n'accueillir qu'une personne.

Callie s'approcha alors doucement Arizona et la positionna de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se placer en face elle. Elle enlaça alors la blonde fermement, le visage dans sa nuque, ses mains caressant fermement le dos d'Arizona pour la réchauffer. La jeune femme se réveillé et souri à ce contact. Elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Callie, elle ne voulait pas parler de peur de casser ce moment d'intimité qu'elle avait tant recherché . Après tout demain il ferait jour , elles auraient tout le temps de s'exprimer.

C'est ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre, bercée par les battements de leur cœur que les deux femmes s'endormirent. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé mais pourtant touts deux savaient que le lien qui les unissait était différent.

Même si cela terrifiait Callie, la blonde était là pour lui rappeler qu'elle pensait à elle etqu'elle se souciait d'elle.

La latina se sentait en paix, pour la première fois elle pouvait vraiment apprécier la proximité de la blonde sans arrière pensée. Elle était venue en aide à cette magnifique jeune femme chose qu'elles n'aurait même pas imaginé quelques mois auparavant. Elles étaient maintenant presque à égalité, Callie n'avait plus à rougir de qui elle était.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Voili voilou, jai activé les review anonymes (puisque elles étaient inactives par défaut...) donc tout le monde peut maintenant donner son avis !;)

J'avoue que je commence à me poser des questions sur la suite de l'histoire... Je ne sais pas jusqu'où pousser les drames à répétition^^

Bonne lecture !

Les deux femmes s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre sur le sofa. Il était maintenant très tôt le lendemain matin, et le jour n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Le feu s'était éteint pendant la nuit et Arizona commença à frissonner. Callie, toujours blottie contre elle fut réveillée par ces soubresauts.

Elle se dégagea doucement du corps de la blonde et entrepris de rallumer le foyer. N'ayant plus de bois, elle mis son manteau et sorti en chercher.

Pendant ce temps, Arizona commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, ses frissons étaient de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Callie. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont la belle brune s'était occupée d'elle. Maintenant plus que jamais, la blonde savait pourquoi elle avait recherché cette femme…Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux, elles devaient parler de ce qui était arrivé à Callie, c'était la seule solution pour lui venir en aide. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte.

Arizona s'était assise sur le sofa, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher venant de l'extérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit révélant la magnifique latina les bras chargés de bois.

« Hey » fut sa seule parole, elle regarda la blonde un moment puis se détourna en direction du feu. Son visage était sans expression.

Arizona senti une retenue dans la gestuelle de la brune qui n'était pas présente la veille. Elle se trouvait alors encore une fois à cours de mots, elle n'arrivait pas à s'adresser à Callie, elle ne savait pas comment briser le mur de silence qui l'entourait.

Après de longues minutes de silence inconfortable, c'est la brune qui pris l'initiative d'aborder le vrai sujet... « Pourquoi es-tu là Arizona ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » Son intonation était froide, sans émotion. La blonde ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, après tout elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là... elle savait ou plutôt elle sentait… qu'elle devait revoir la brune. Mais cela n'était pas calculé, elle n'avait fait que réponde à un besoin viscéral et profond.

Elle trouva néanmoins le courage de répondre. Elle attendit que Callie la regarde dans les yeux. « Je suis venue pour toi… » la blonde était perdue dans ses souvenirs, ses mots sortaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. « Quand tu es repartie l'autre matin, j'ai eu peur pour toi, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça… » Sa voie commençait à trahir son émotion et son trouble à se retrouver en présence de la brune. « J'aurai pu t'aider Callie, pourquoi ne m'as…. » Elle fut brusquement coupée... « M'aider ? Alors c'est bien ça, je ne suis qu'une œuvre de bienfaisance pour toi. Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour m'en sortir ! Aller dégage, retourne d'où tu viens. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier sauveur » La brune regrettait ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'elles quittaient sa bouche. Elle voyait les émotions se succèder sur le visage d'Arizona, mais à ce moment précis Callie ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait remonté la pente, elle s'en était sorti seule, ce n'était pas pour que cette blonde lui rebalance son passé en pleine face. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne faisait confiance à personne.

Arizona leva son visage vers le ciel, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Le venin dans la voie de la latina la détruisait. Elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante à ses yeux, qu'elle n'était pas juste une demoiselle en détresse, mais les mots de venaient pas.

Callie continuait à s'agiter dans la pièce, elle marmonnait dans un espagnol incompréhensible. Au bout de quelques seconde elle s'arrêta. Visiblement calmée elle s'adressa à la blonde sans la regarder. « De toute façon tu ne peux pas partir, la neige est encore tombée, nous sommes coincées ici au moins jusqu'à ce soir…. ». Résignée, elle s'assit au coin de feu et ouvrit un livre. Elle refusait d'accepter l'existence de la blonde pour le moment.

Les larmes continuaient à couler lentement sur le visage d'Arizona, elle sentait une telle détresse sous la colère de Callie... Elle ne savait pas comment l'inciter à s'ouvrir.

C'est le regard fixé vers le feu qu'elle trouva la réponse, si facile... elle aurait préféré que la brune prenne l'initiative de se confier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'aider, elle devait utiliser les armes dont elle disposait, même si cela devait blesser notre latina.

Après avoir pris une grand inspiration, Arizona commença « Maria te ressemble beaucoup tu sais, sa maman lui manque... »

Callie fut sortie de sa méditation par la mention de sa fille. A son tour, elle sentie les larmes monter. Sa petite fille... Elle essaya de garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant la blonde. Sa curiosité était piquée... « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? » elle essayait de garder son ton calme et mesuré mais elle mourrait d'envie de supplier la blonde de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur Maria. Seulement elle ne pouvait se le permettre, après tout elle ne connaissait pas cette femme et elle se permettait de fouiner dans sa vie.

Arizona n'était pas dupe, elle vit bien les flashs d'émotion traverser le visage de Callie, elle venait d'ouvrir une brèche, à elle de s'y engouffrer... « Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours, je lui ai lu la carte que lui avait envoyé sa maman... George à l'air de bien s'en occuper d'ailleurs. » La blonde parlait avec nonchalance, comme si elle balançait des banalité à la brune. Elle ne voulait pas que la latina se sente scrutée pendant qu'elle analysait ce qui se disait.

Pourtant visiblement touchée quelques instant apparemment, la brune se leva d'un bon et empoigna la blonde par le col... « Tu travailles pour Erica c'est ça ? Avoue ! Salope, comment peux tu faire une chose pareil ! Ne touches pas à ma fille ! Mais que je suis bête, biensur que tu bosses avec elle, après tout le monde des affaires est très petit « Miss Arizona Robbins ». La rage dans ses yeux pris la blonde de cours, cela ajouté à l'extrême proximité du corps de Callie, elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir.

Continuant à maintenir fermement la blonde, la brune la poussa contre le mur et avança de façon menaçante. Retrouvant son souffle Arizona tenta de répondre « Callie arrête ! Tu dis nimporte quoi ! » C'était à son tour maintenant de s'en prendre à la brune. Elle lui fit lacher prise et arriva à retourner la situation. En quelques mouvements vifs, c'est maintenant elle qui avait une latina tremblante de rage à sa merci.

Se sentant traquée, la brune tenta de riposter, elle se débattait mais la poigne d'Arizona était trop forte . Elle lui maintenait fermement les poignet de chaque côté du mur et pressait tout son corps sur le sien. Callie était totallement troublée par ce contact, elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, ainsi que les batements de son cœur.

La blonde la força à la regarder... « Je suis là pour t'aider à récupérer ta fille Callie ». Le brune sentait une telle sincérité dans les mots et le regard d'Arizona qu'elle cessa toute lutte, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, regardant la magnifique femme en face d'elle.

Elle pouvait lire l'émotion sur le visage de la blonde et savait qu'il en était de même sur le sien. La brune ne savait plus quoi faire, tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, c'était la présence chaude, rassurante, enivrante du corps de la blonde contre elle.

Arizona en voulait plus, elle savait que ses mots avaient fait mouche, mais elles savait aussi que les geste valent parfois plus. Elle s'appuya alors de plus en plus contre le corps de Callie, jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se touchent. La latina tremblait de nervosité, d'excitation, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cette tention physique. Elle dévisagea la blonde quelques seconde et celle ci alla poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cet acte était à la fois doux et hésitant, mais il réveillait en Callie des parties d'elle qu'elle pensait perdues à jamais. Le contact de leur deux corps était définitivement électrique. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la blonde la fixait du regard. Callie décida alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle pris fermement le visage d'Arizona dans ses main et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle eu alors l'impression que les pièces d'un puzzle se remettaient en place, son puzzle. A bout de quelques minutes, la blonde caressa la lèvre supérieure de Callie avec sa langue. Celle-ci lui entre ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Leurs langues se découvrirent alors, explorèrent un nouveau degré d'intimité. Leurs caresses étaient passionnées mais tendres. La brune tenant fermement Arizona par la taille, un main dans son dos. La blonde elle passait ses mains dans les magnifiques cheveux de j'ai de la latina.

Quand respirer devint une issue, elle restèrent enlacées l'une contre l'autre, elles n'osaient pas se séparer de peur de briser ce moment. Aucune d'entre elle ne savait vraiement ce que cela signifiait. Même si Arizona en avait une idée, Callie elle était à mille lieue de laisser cette idée cheminée dans son esprit. Retrouver sa fille oui, mais s'attacher à la blonde non. Pourtant il lui était impossible de résister au contact physique rassurant de la blonde.

Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers enflammées, la blonde perdue dans le moment commença à caresser doucement Callie sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Celle-ci gémit à cette initiative, mais quand la blonde passa doucement ses main sous le tissus qui recouvrait ses hanches elle s'arrêta brusquement et repoussa violemment Arizona « Je... suis désolée, je ne peux pas... » Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle couru à l'étage sans que la blonde n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

D'abord vexée, cette dernière ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait pour heurter la brune, puis elle se remémora l'agression qui avait suivi leur deuxième rencontre, et peut-être aussi toutes les autres qu'elles n'imaginait même pas...

Il était clair que le passé de Callie serait un obstacle de chaque instant dans leur relation, mais la blonde se jurait d'être toujours là pour elle. Ce quelle avait ressenti au contact de la brune , elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yep Yep, me revoici !

Merci pour les reviews, continuez à en écrire c'est toujours sympas à lire ;-)

Here is the next chapter !

Ne pouvant contenir son trouble, Callie couru le plus vite qu'elle pu loin de la blonde. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre à l'étage, et ferma la porte doucement derrière. Elle se laissa alors glisser jusqu'au sol. Les larmes coulaient à flot, la belle latina était dévastée...Elle prenait peu à peu conscience que quoi qu'elle fasse, sa vie ne redeviendrait jamais ce qu'elle avait été. Outre la perte de ses biens matériels, elle avait aussi perdu toute estime d'elle même, toute confiance en l'être humain.

Même si elle sentait que la blonde ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle ne supportait pas le contact physique direct sur sa peau. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière lors de ses premières rencontres avec la blonde. Elle se sentait définitivement salle, non désirable. Elle connaissait maintenant par cœur toutes les marques sur son corps, chacune d'elles reflétant un souvenir douloureux.

Oui, dire que Callie était effondrée était une certitude, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, elle était maintenant couchée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même. Son corps s'animait de soubresauts violents. Elle pleurait d'autant plus qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de la blonde après ce qui venait de se passer...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Arizona se sentait impuissante. Elle devinait la scène se jouant dans la chambre aux sons qui s'en échappaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était prendre Callie dans ses bras et la serrer très fort contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout. Elle savait cependant que cela était impossible, elle refusait même tout contact physique avec la brune tant que celle-ci n'en prendrait pas l'initiative.

C'est le cœur brisé par les sanglots de Callie qu'Arizona se décida à agir. Elle toqua doucement à la porte « Callie ouvre moi s'il te plait, je veux juste qu'on parle... » sa voix était douce, sans rancoeur ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de la brune...

Comment cette magnifique femme pouvait rester auprès d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait vu ? Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper d'elle, elle qui ne s'aimait même pas elle même ? Ce sont toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Callie. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la brune, Arizona décida d'ouvrir doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle l'entrebailla juste assez pour pouvoir s'y faufiler . Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois en mille morceaux devant la vision qui l'attendait. Une Callie détruite, complètement tétanisée par ses sanglots. La blonde pensait que sa nouvelle situation aurait quelques peu commencer à guérir la brune de l'intérieur, elle s'était visiblement trompée. Elle se demandait maintenant jusqu'où allaient l'étendu de ses blessures. Aussi bien physiques que morale.

La brune avait senti Arizona entrer, mais elle ne pouvait se controler, les sanglots continuaient à la traverser. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà pleuré autant...Toutes les émotions de ces dernières années semblaient refaire surface sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La blonde se sentait inutile,

elle se mit alors au niveau de Callie, et approcha doucement ses mains de son visage. Celle-ci avait alors tout le temps d'esquiver le contact si elle le refusait. Au soulagement d'Arizona, la brune se laissa faire... Elle vit la blonde s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. La latina se détenti presque immédiatement à ce contact. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha d'Arizona, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes soient pressées face à face, l'une contre l'autre sur le sol.

Une fois Callie totalement calmée, c'est la blonde qui brisa le silence... « Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?... » elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. La brune enfoui alors son visage profondément dans le cou d'Arizona et se mit à murmurer « Je ne peux pas te le dire, ne me demandes pas ça,... » . La présence de cette femme la rassurait. Tant qu'elle ne disait rien, elle se sentait protégée.

Arizona elle, profita de cette initiative de la brune pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle serrait Callie fort contre elle et compris que la brune ne refusait pas le contact physique en général, mais les gestes plus intimes. Elle savait qu'elle devait pousser la latina à parler pour qu'elle dépasse ses craintes. « Dis moi ce qui te fais peur...je te promets d'être là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive » En murmurant ces mots, la blonde sentait Callie hocher la tête dans son cou, elle jura même sentir des larmes couler.

La brune renforçait de plus en plus son contact avec la blonde, elle en avait besoin, en ce moment précis elle était sa boussole, son oxygène. De quoi avait-elle peur ? De ne jamais retrouver sa fille, de ne jamais pouvoir être heureuse à nouveau...en tant que mère, en tant que femme. Elle pris alors son propre visage entre ses mains, elle essayait de mettre des mots sur les choses, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. « J'ai trop honte Arizona ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est facile pour toi, tu es magnifique... moi je suis sale, ils ont laissé leur marques sur moi... » la brune laissa la dernière phrase en suspend, elle se dégagea d'Arizona et s'assit sur le sol. Elle sentait les larmes recommencer à couler.

La blonde ne savait quoi répondre, pour elle Callie était tout simplement miraculeuse, magnifique, elle savait que rien ne pourrait jamais changer cette vision. Elle s'assit alors à son tour et vint se placer derrière Callie. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune qui se crispa à ce contact...Arizona rapprocha son visage de la nuque de Callie et lui murmura « fais moi confiance... » Callie ravala ses larmes et soupira, trop, c'était trop d'émotions pour elles, trop de sentiments contradictoires. Elle voulait à la fois cruellement sentir les mains de la blonde sur elle, mais elle était en même temps dégoutée par cette idée. Elle était d'autant plus stressée que la position d'Arizona la rendait vulnérable. La blonde était en effet derrière elle, Callie ne pourrait voir ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, devant le ton rassurant de la jeune femme, la brune se résigna.

Arizona commença alors à masser doucement la nuque de la belle brune, celle ci frémis à ce contact. Les mains de la blonde descendaient lentement sur son dos, elles parcouraient le tissus qui recouvrait son corps. Celle-ci ne pu retenir des soupirs de bien-être, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà sentie aussi bien. Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle réapprenait qu'il pouvait être une source de plaisir plutôt que de douleur.

Arrivée en bas de son dos, Arizona stoppa ses mouvements, elle apercevait la peau bronzée de la latina au niveau de sa taille. Même si elle mourrai d'envie de toucher cette peau à l'aspect si doux, elle se promettait de respecter le choix de Callie.

Sentant l'hésitation de la blonde, celle-ci se retourna. Elle pris les mains d'Arizona dans les siennes et les regarda en lui parlant « J'ai... je suis... », Ses yeux recommençaient à s'embuer... elle voulait lui expliquer, lui dire, lui raconter, mais elle avait peur. Peur que la blonde la repousse.

Sentant le trouble de Callie, la blonde fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle enleva son chemisier. Ce geste n'avait rien d'érotique, il signifiait juste qu'Arizona était prête à se mettre au niveau de Callie, elle espérait créer un sentiment d'égalité entre les deux femmes, même si il n'était que symbolique.

Callie ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, le geste de la blonde la touchait, elle leva son visage vers le plafond de la chambre essayant de ravaler son émotion, mais aussi de trouver le courage... Le courage de faire de même.

La brune se retourna alors, les laissant dans leur position initiale, la blonde derrière elle. Elle commença alors à retirer lentement son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il fut totalement enlevé, la brune s'était préparée au rejet...Elle attendait, une phrase, un geste qui miroiterait le dégout qu'elle avait d'elle même dans les yeux d'Arizona. Au lieu de cela, elle senti les lèvres de la blonde se poser sur l'une de ses épaules, là encore le geste n'avait rien de sexuel, il était doux, presque révérencieux.

La brune entendit cette femme prononcer des mots qu'on ne lui avait jamais dits... jamais.

La blonde était totallement submergée par l'émotion, Callie avait accepté de s'ouvrir à elle. Une fois le tissus enlevé, elle découvrit la peau finement grainée de la brune. Elle était parsemée de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes. La blonde sentait ses yeux s'embuer, Callie était tout simplement magnifique, elle se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait lui vouloir du mal. Elle commença alors à embrasser tendrement les épaules de la latine, puis chacune de ses cicatrices. Elle termina en plaçant un baiser derrière son oreille en lui murmurant « Tu es absolument magnifique Callie, n'en doute jamais, ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire ». La brune pouvait percevoir une vive émotion dans la voix de la blonde. Cette dernière se pressa contre le dos de la brune et l'encercla par la taille de ses bras. La brune se relaxa sous cette étreinte. Elle avait osé, elle avait montré l'un des choses qui la terrifiait le plus à Arizona, mais elle était resté. Elle lui avait même fait ressentir des choses qu'elle croyait perdue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Callie se sentait presque belle. Dans les bras d'Arizona, elle se sentait à nouveau femme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 !

Give me some love ^^

J'avance petit à petit dans l'intrigue, encore une fois les chapitres sont écrits sans aucun schéma prédéfini. Je rédige tous les jours environ 3 pages pendant mes temps de transports ! (Et oui autant les optimiser, surtout avec le volume de travail que j'ai)... Tout ce qui me vient par la tête y passe...

Enjoy ! (ou pas xD)

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Finalement Arizona releva son menton de l'épaule de la brune et l'invita à se lever. Les deux femmes n'avaient toujours pas remis leur vêtement.

Sortie de son agréable comas, Callie se laissa guider jusqu'au lit. Là elle résumèrent leur position. La blonde rabattit sur elles la grosse couverture. Elles ne savaient pas qu'elle heure il était, ni même si il faisait nuit ou jour. Le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce. Deux être s'étaient liés.

« Parles moi d'elle, de Maria... » La blonde avait murmuré ces mots dans l'oreille de la latina. Celle ci se crispa immédiatement à la mention de sa fille ce qui fit se renforcer l'étreinte formée par le corps entier d'Arizona.

Comprenant que la blonde n'irait nul part, Callie se décida à parler. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait gardé ce secret. Des années qu'elle avait tenté de vivre sans sa fille. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les conserver le plus longtemps possible. « Maria est... c'est ma petite fille » Un soupir tremblotant échappa des levres de la latina, elle sentait encore une fois l'émotion l'envahir. « Elle va avoir 5 ans dans quelques mois...et... » Callie ne pouvait retenir ses larmes . Arizona lui embrassa doucement l'épaule tout en la maintenant fermement contre elle. La brune trouva dans ce geste réconfortant la force de continuer... « Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte , c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ». La blonde pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix « Même si ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça... » Une nouvelle fois Callie s'interrompit, elle senti une boule se former dans sa gorge. Evoquer la conception de sa fille lui était encore impossible. « Dès que j'ai su qu'elle était en moi, elle a été ma vie, je l'ai aimé... je l'aime plus que tout autre chose . Le jour où elle est née...jai découvert la plus belle petite fille que j'avais jamais vu, je me suis jurée de toujours prendre so... » Les paroles de la latina furent coupé par sa respiration accélérée. Oui, comme elle venait de le dire à Arizona, Callie s'était toujours promises d'être là pour sa fille. En parler aujourd'hui lui remémorait encore à qu'elle point elle avait manqué à sa parole à quelle point elle avait encore échoué.

Sentant l'humeur de la brune changer, Arizona tenta de la rassurer « Elle va bien, je t'assure, sa maman lui manques, TU lui manques... je te promets que tu la retrouveras bientot ». Là encore la blonde sentait la latina acquiescer en silence. Profitant de ce calme retrouvé, la blonde decida de pousser un peu cette issue. « Et George qui est-il ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas le père de Maria... » La brune répondit sans hésitation. « Non, George n'est pas son père, mais il en a la garde. Maria n'a... elle n'a pas de père ». Arizona n'avait pas besoin d'être une grande scientifique pour savoir que cette petite fille avait forcément un père biologique. La question était de savoir pourquoi il ne s'occupait pas de sa fille... peut-être était-il mort ? La blonde décida de laisser cette question sans réponse pour le moment, après tout la journée avait été assez éprouvante comme cela pour la latina.

C'est dans un silence confortable que les deux femmes s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac de Callie se mit à crier, ce qui réveilla la belle blonde à ses côté. « Morning' » dit la blonde en rigolant. Les deux femmes s'étaient en partie séparées pendant leur sommeil. Arizona avait la tête enfoui dans son oreiller roitant la position de la brune.

Un nouveau bruit gutural se fit entendre et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Il était définitivement temps de prendre leur repas.

Pendant qu'Arizona pris sa douche, Callie descendit préparer quelque chose. Elle aperçue bien vite qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Elle laissa donc un mot sur la table du salon et parti au village au volant de sa camionnette. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle avait perdu la notion du temps, mais la neige avait presque entièrement fondu aux alentours. Elle vit sur la route une grosse BMW accidentée. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de la voiture d'Arizona, elle ouvrit le coffre et récupéra les affaires qu'il contenait. La belle brune espérait au fond d'elle que son invitée allait prolonger son séjour rural.

Elle profita de ce passage en ville pour vérifier que tout se passait bien à l'auberge. Rassurée de voir que rien ne clochait, elle fit quelques courses et repris la direction de sa nouvelle maison.

Pendant ce temps, la blonde était descendue et avait trouvé le mot de Callie. Elle avait entrepris d'allumer un feu en attendant le retour de la latina. Son manteau sur ses épaules, elle sorti, malgré la hausse des températur, elle sentait le froid geler ses mains. Par réflexe, elle tenta de les réchauffer dans ses poches. Elle se trouva alors en contact avec un objet rectangulaire et plat... son téléphone. Elle le sorti de sa poche et constata qu'elle avait 8 appels manqués. La situation lui donnait envie de sourire... la vie était cruelle : quand elle avait eu besoin d'appeler du secours la veille, elle ne captait aucun réseau. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle voulait rester coupée du monde, les appels affluaient ! Par habitude, elle commença alors à écouter tous ses messages. Ayant besoin d'un papier et d'un crayon pour noter les informations données par ses interlocuteurs, elle retourna dans à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Arrivée au 8 ième message, elle entendit la voix familière... d'Erica... Oui, cette sorcière l'appelait pour parler du projet Biotherm. N'ayant nullement l'intention de la rappeler, la blonde remis son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait demander à Callie de l'enmener chercher ses affaires.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuse pour allumer le feu, Arizona abandonna. Au moment où elle allait entamer sa recherche d'un livre susceptible de l'interesser, son téléphone sonna.

A l'autre bout de la ligne : Erica Hahn

« Enfin Ari, je peux te joindre ! Mais où est tu bon sang, tu es injoignables depuis des jours...Prendre du recul sur le projet d'accord, mais il y a des limites ! » On pouvait sentir l'irritation dans la voix de la blonde. Elle avait un travail à faire, une réputation à garder, il était hors de question que cette petite pouf d'Arizona Robbins sabote tout cela avec ses caprices de divas. Reprenant un ton plus diplomatique, elle continua « Où es-tu d'ailleurs ? On dirait que ça capte mal ? Je te croyais plutôt être une poulette de ville qu'une poulette des champs ». Erica ricana comme une vrai sorcière. Du moins c'est l'idée que s'en faisait notre blonde .

« Je suis occupée Erica, j'ai besoin de calme, je travail sur un projet particulièrement complexe. Laisse moi quelques jours pour me remettre dans la course... »

Après quelques minutes de conversation sans grand intérêt, Erica éveilla la curiosité de la blonde par une phrase quelque peu étonnante... « Tiens au fait tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on avait eu sur Torres ? Et bien figure toi que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle serait à la rue, nan mais tu y crois ? » Erica savait cela depuis longtemps, mais elle préférait se couvrir sentant que la blonde s'interessait de près à Callie. Certaines personnes auraient d'ailleurs aperçu la blonde aux alentour de la maison de George O'Malley... curieux hasard...

Arizona ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était persuadée que la blonde était déjà au courant. Après tout c'était elle qui avait tout fait pour que Callie sois dépossédée de tous ses biens.

Elle tenta alors de jouer les dupes avec Erica... « Erica tu es sure que Callie vit dans la rue... »

Trop prise par sa conversation, Arizona n'avait juste pas entendu le bruit du moteur de la camionette, ni celui de la porte s'ouvrir...

Les seules choses qu'elle entendit fut un gros bruit sourd, puis une porte claquée violement, puis un moteur poussé au maximum.

Callie venait de rentrer du village. Elle ouvrit la porte et spotta directement la blonde assise dans un fauteuil. Elle semblait en pleine conversation téléphonique. Laquelle l'absorbait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas son arrivée.

La brune n'entendit alors que quelques mots : « Erica...Callie vit dans la rue »... Le noir s'installa dans l'esprit de la latina, elle laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et sorti précipitamment en claquant la porte. Elle ne se rendit même compte qu'elle était reparti avant de voir le panneau qui indiquait la sortie du village.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ne pensait plus rien... La phrase prononcée par la blonde tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle osé ? Callie lui avait fait confiance, elle s'était ouvert à elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. La brune se sentait trahie, salie. Les deux blondes allaient payer pour ça, elle se le jurait.

De son côté, la blonde restait tétanisée... ça ne pouvait être arrivé... après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à gagner la confiance de la latina, un simple coup de téléphone venait de tout remettre en question. Le pire c'est que la blonde ne savait même pas comment expliquer la situation à la latina. Tous les éléments étaient contre elle.

Même si son cœurs lui criait le contraire, la blonde décida de ne pas se précipiter à la poursuite de la brune, elle devait la laisser analyser par elle même la situation. Elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de regagner sa confiance. En attendant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus la bienvenue à Midlestown.

C'est une boule au ventre qu'elle décida de quitter la maison et de marcher en direction du village. Elle savait que sans des arguments solides elle ne pourrait pas convaincre Callie. Se séparer d'elle était la seule solution. Elle espérait cependant que dans quelques temps elle pourrait revenir... Seulement, une question se posait : La belle brune serait-elle toujours là à son retour ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

1 seule review pour le chapitre 9... :'(

Enjoy !

Callie continua a rouler de longues minutes... de longues heures. Elle tournait et retournait la situation dans son esprit. Elle essayait de récapituler ce qui s'était passé ces dernieres semaines.

Elle avait retrouvé une vie descente, un travail, un toit. Malgré sa volonté de disparaître aux yeux du monde, la belle blonde l'avait retrouvée grâce à sa fille... Ce point aurait pu être très positif si la latina n'avait pas appris qu'Arizona connaissait Erica Hahn. Celle qui faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis quatre longues années.

La brune avait toujours du mal a croire que cette magnifique femme lui veuille du mal. Elle avait cru déceler de la sincérité dans son regard, elle avait même baissé sa garde. En y repensant, Callie sentait la colère monter en elle. Non, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait prendre.

Avant, elle avait peut-être une chance de reconstruire sa vie à l'abris des regards. Aujourd'hui, tout était fini, il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que le monde entier sache que la grande a vécu des années dans la rue comme un vulgaire rat d'égout.

De toute cette réflexion, Callie en conclut une seule chose... ce qui la retenait d'aller voir sa fille était l'interdiction du juge, mais également le fait qu'elle voulait se reconstruire un semblant de stabilité avant de réapparaître dans la vie de Maria. Ajourd'hui, elle comprenait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours bloquée, on viendrait toujours salir son image. La différence c'est que maintenant elle avait un peu d'argent, un travail... du moins assez de ressource pour se présenter décemment devant la petite fille.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, elle pris la direction de l'aéroport le plus proche. 2 heures plus tard, elle embarquait pour Miami. Elle venait de mettre toutes ses économie dans ce billet, mais elle était définitivement prête à tout pour revoir Maria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizone elle, était toujours dans la maison de Callie. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses mais peinait à élaborer une stratégie. Elle avait peur que la situation ne s'aggrave. Elle ne vit qu'une seule soltution pour regagner la confiance de la latina : se rapprocher de Maria, et protéger la petite fille d'Erica. Cependant elle ne savait absolument pas comment réussir ce tour de force seule. Elle composa alors le numéro d'une vieille connaissance, une femme spécialisée dans le renseignement. Une sorte de détective privée de la vie personnelle des gens. Elle espérait que peut-être elle pourrait lui donner quelques renseignements sur les lieux où se rendait la petite fille... « Ici Yang... » « Christina ? C'es Ari, j'ai un travail pour toi... »

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette petite ville, elle récupéra ses quelques affaires et ramassa celles laissées sur le sol par la brune avant sa fuite. Elle utilisa le peu de batterie restante sur son Iphone pour appeler le garage le plus proche. Elle se mis alors à marcher en direction de la ville. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années l'attendait avec une remorqueuse. C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de Midlestown.

Arrivé au garage, l'homme examina le véhicule de la blonde avec attention... « J'suis désolé M'dame, mais vot voitur là jpeux rien an faire maintenant. Faut que j'commande des pièces voyez... » « Combien de temps ? Dites moi ? Combien vous voulez ? » La blonde était visiblement iritée par toute cette situation. L'homme la regarda un peu intimidé « C'est pas une question d'argent... » « Ok Ok Ok ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me prêter une voiture ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a un taxi dans le coin ? Je dois me rendre à l'aéroport de New-York au plus vite ! »

Six longues heures plus tard dont trois de conduite, la jeune femme arriva à l'aéroport JFK. Elle se précipita dans la file d'attente de la compagnie Delta Airlines en vue d'obtenir un vol direct pour Miami.

C'est donc en souhaitant se séparer que les deux femmes se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à voler en direction de la même ville. Avantage pour Callie qui avait quelques heures d'avance sur la blonde...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Callie fut submergée par l'émotion, elle n'était jamais revenue dans cette ville depuis des années. Elle y avait pourtant vécu toute sa jeunesse, c'était là qu'habitaient ses parents, ses amis, ses collègues... Aujourd'hui ils y vivaient sans doute encore tous, mais la latina n'était plus la bienvenue. Ce sentiment lui donna la nausée. Elle se demandait jusqu'à qu'elle point Erica avait pu ternir son image. Elle repensait aussi aux dernieres paroles échangées avec son père... L'homme avait définitivement mal pris l'homosexualité de sa fille. La brune senti les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya bien vite et tenta de se reprendre .

Elle pris un taxi direction la maison de George O'Malley en banlieue... Moins d'une heure plus tard, le véhicule approcha de sa cible « Arrêtez là ! » Cria Callie, l'homme au volant, étonné de l'éclat de voix de sa cliente s'executa. Commença alors un interminable monologue intérieur pour la brune. Maria était là, tout proche, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à franchir les derniers mètres... Elle devait se préparer à l'indifférence de sa petite fille, après tout elle ne se souviendrait certainement pas d'elle.

« Madame, Madame ! » Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le chauffeur qui attendait ses instructions. « Je viens voir a fille »... Cette phrase avait quitté la latina avant qu'elle ne le réalise. L'homme la regardait alors, dubitatif. « Si vous ne descendez pas, vous ne la verrez pas !, D'ailleurs il est 10H du matin, elle a quel age votre fille ? Elle ne devrait pas être à l'école ? » Cette simple remarque, fit s'écrouler le ciel de Callie, elle n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que Maria ne soit pas là.

« Attendez moi là » Ordonna t'elle. Elle hésita un bref instant puis sorti de la voiture. Elle pénétra alors devant une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Elle écrivait pourtant cette adresse depuis des années mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée ce qui se cachait derrière. Devant la porte, ses nerfs commençaient à lacher, elle en était presque rendue à espérer que la maison soit vide. Elle tapa trois coups à la porte et attendit... Les secondes lui paraissèrent interminables... Au final elle recommença à frapper encore et encore... jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence, la maison était vide. Réalisant que les retrouvailles étaient pour le moment retardées, la belle brune s'en retourna d'un pas lent vers son taxi...Après tout à quoi s 'attendait-elle en venant ici ?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A peu près au même moment, une magnifique blonde attendait patiemment devant l'école primaire « Saint-James ». Grâce à Christina, elle avait obtenue l'information. La petite Maria y était scolarisée sous le nom de O'Malley et non Torres comme elle le pensait.

10H15, Arizona sentait l'appréhension monter, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à la petite fille ?

Soudain un troupeau de petite têtes déboula dans la cours. Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines...

Au final, la blonde repéra une petite brune à l'allure familière. Elle jouait avec deux autres petites filles.

Spottant les institutrices qui commençaient leur surveillance, Arizona alla à leur rencontre et expliqua que son père ne pouvant se déplacer, elle avait amené le gouter de la petite fille...Devant le charme naturelle de la jeune femme, personne ne se posa de question.

La blonde s'approcha alors de la petite fille. « Hey dis moi c'est un beau ballon que tu as là... » Elle lui lança un sourire charmeur et s'accroupi à son niveau. La brunette la reconnue immédiatement. « C'est toi qui ma lu la cawte de moman ! » l'excitation était évidente dans la voix de la pettie fille à la mention de sa mère... puis elle fronça les sourcils « papa m'a dit que tu était une méchante... »

La blonde pris un air dramatique, elle commençait même à mimer des pleurs...Maria posa alors sa main sur son épaule visiblement impressionnée de voir cette « grande » pleurer « Pleuwe pas, ze dirait rien.. »

Profitant de la proximité de la petite fille, elle sortit quelquechose de sa poche ... « Tient, vas-y, prends là... » Elle lui tendit alors une photo de Callie, elle se demandait si elle la reconnaitrait. A sa grande surprise, le visage de Maria s'illumina « C'est moman ! Tu connais ma moman » ? ses yeux étaient maintenant interrogateurs, elle ne comprenait pas. Son papa ne lui parlait jamais d'elle, il se contentait de lui lire les cartes qu'elle recevait et avait accroché une photo d'elle dans sa chambre.

Profitant de ce succès, Arizona continua « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vue en vrai ta maman » ? Les yeux embuées de sa jeune interlocutrice répondirent à la question... Le cœur de la blonde se brisa. Il était évident que la petite souffrait autant de la situation que se mère. Elle était tellement petite la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues que Maria n'avait aucun souvenir de sa maman.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas son rôle dans cette histoire, la blonde ne pouvait s'empecher d'être reconnaissante envers George. Après tout il aurait très bien pu totalement effacer la latina de la vie de la petite fille sous les pressions d'Erica. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, tout n'était pas perdu.

xxxxxxxx

Callie elle ne savait plus quoi faire... elle regrettait son coup de tête. Elle n'était visiblement pas préparée à la remontée de tout ces souvenirs. Même son compte en banque faisait grise mine, elle avait juste de quoi se payer le vol retour et une nuit d'hotel. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle était trop proche du but. Elle se promettait de retourner chez George...

Le lendemain, une belle brune déambulait nonchalamant dans une banlieue chic de Miami. Se faisant passer pour une nouvelle habitante mère de famille, elle engagea la conversation avec les habitants rencontrés. Après avoir retenté sa chance chez George, elle avait décidé de tenter une autre stratégie pour obtenir des informations.

Elle tomba alors sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui allait chercher son courrier et se présenta... « Bonjour, je suis … Kim, je viens d'emménager, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider... »

Deux cafés et 3 parts de gâteau plus tard, la brune se sentait à nouveau dans la course. Elle avait obtenu de nombreuses informations, plus où moins interessantes. Mais celle qui retenait son attention était que « tous les enfants vont à l'école primaire de Saint-James, cette école privée est de loin la meilleure ». L'autre école était publique et visiblement « fréquentée par des fils de voyous ». Espérant que l'homme qui élevait Maria comme sa fille avait à cœur son bien-être, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers l'adresse indiquée... « Ecole élémentaire Saint-James, 18 Broadstairs street, Miami ». L'heure était venue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Pas de transports en commun ce week-end = pas d'update ? Let's see !**

**Merci pour toutes celles qui ont reviewé ! :-)) ça fait toujours plaisir. CONTINUEZ ! :p**

**En regardant les stats de cette histoire, j'ai calculé que 1 lecteur sur 70 laissait un comm ! Il y a donc beaucoup plus de monde que je pensais qui suit cette intrigue.^^**

**Dans ce chapitre je pose quelques nouvelles cartes avant d'aller vers les des moments plus émouvants...**

**Aller, assez parlé ! Enjoy !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona avait passé 15 minutes à sympathisé avec la petite fille, elle était vraiment merveilleuse... il n'y avait pas de doute sur la maternité de Callie. La blonde avait réussi à faire promettre à la petite fille de garder leur entrevue secrète. Elle prévoyait de revenir le plus souvent possible pour tisser un lien avec la petite fille. Cette dernière lui avait déjà appris que une dame très méchante venait souvent voir son papa et qu'il se faisait « gronder » très fort...

La latina avait donc raison, Erica contrôlait tout ce qui concernait Maria d'une main de fer, cependant la blonde se rappelait qu'elle était bien placée pour lui trouver d'autres occupations. Le projet Biotherm luis semblait soudain très utile...

En attendant d'approfondir le sujet, Arizona décida de rester postée aux alentours de Maria. Elle espérait ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur l'emploi du temps de la petite fille. Elle avait également pris quelques photos dans l'idée de les envoyer à Midlestown... Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cette simple idée lui semblait risquée. Et si Callie interprétait encore mal son geste ? La blonde ne pouvait prendre ce risque.

C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle s'installa sur un banc publique avec une vue directe sur l'école. Elle pouvait ainsi surveiller tous les vas et viens des parents et enfants. Pour éviter de prendre des risques inutiles, la blonde s'était vêtue d'un jogging noir et d'un bonnet lui aussi noir. Une grosse écharpe autour du coup et des lunettes de soleil complétaient la panoplie. Elle ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle joggeuse se protégeant du soleil hivernal de Miami.

Au bout de 2 heures d'attente, son observation se fit plus poussée, elle savait que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, la petite fille serait alors de sortie.

Comme peu de temps avant, elle vit tout d'un coup une nuée de petits être courir vers le portail de l'école, elle ne pus 'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Elle regarda alors aux alentours de lécole à la recherche de n'importe qu'elle élément utile. Elle remarqua alors un taxi, stationné dans l'angle opposé au sien, il avait lui aussi le parfait angle de vue pour surveiller les lieux même si il était plus loin. Simple hasard se disait Arizona, pourtant son esprit lui criait de préparer il allait se passer quelque chose...

Son regard faisant des allers-retours entre le taxi et l'école, elle attendait. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru interminable, une des portières arrières du véhicule s'ouvrit. Une femme en sorti. Elle n'avait apriori rien de remarquable ce qui rassura la blonde pour un temps.

Lorsqu'elle redirigea son regard vers l'école, elle spotta immédiatement la femme dont la petite fille parlait : Erica Hahn . Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire là... La blonde décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de prendre une décision : aller au devant d'Erica, ou disparaître dans la foule.

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'approche de la femme du taxi... Arizona jurait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelques part. Elle était de dos, emmitouflée également dans diverses couches de tissus. Une mèche de cheveux s'échappait cependant de sa capuche... Ces boucles, cette démarche... Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Callie était ici. Elle voulait revoir sa fille.

Notre blonde tenta d'analyser rapidement la situation. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'était Erica qui attendait devant le portail de l'école et Callie qui s'en rapprochait. Arizona calcula qu'elle avait encore le temps d'agir. La bell brune allait passer devant une intersection peu fréquentée. Elle se mit alors à courir après la latina. Elle lui saisi le bras violemment et l'entraina dans la ruelle. Là elle la plaqua au mur une main sur sa bouche. Ce n'est définitivement pas la façon dont elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, Callie commença alors seulement à se débattre. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ? La brune voyait déjà l'agression qui allait s'en suivre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Nan aujourd'hui elle devait revoir sa fille. Au lieu de cela elle était trapée contre un mur froid, à quelques dizaines de mètres de Maria. Les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux, elle n'avait même pas réalisée qui était son agresseur.

« Callie, calme toi, c'est moi... » Les yeux de la latina étaient grands ouverts, elle scrutait le visage de la blonde qu'elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître. Mais comment osait-elle !

Sentant la fureur envahir la brunette, elle l'entraina vers l'intersection. Maintenant toujours Callie fermement, elle lui pointa la direction de l'école. Callie eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une jolie tête brune suivre une blonde à bord d'un un gros SUV. L'information faisant progressivement son chemin dans sa tête, elle arrêta toute resistance physique face à Arizona et fondit en larme. Erica, Erica Hahn avait sa fille. Elle qui pensait qu'elle sétait contentée de lui prendre la garde de sa fille, elle découvrait maintenant que ce monstre continuait à contrôler sauvagement tout ce qui était susceptible d'avoir un impact sur la latina. Dans ces conditions, Callie ne reverrait jamais sa fille, elle le savait.

La blonde senti les forces de Callie l'abandonner lorsqu'elle compris la situation. Elle la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la jeune femme était encore une fois brisée. Décidant qu'elle avait quelques explication à donner, elle commença à parler « Je suis vraiment désolée Callie... rentrons, je te promets de tout t'expliquer » Sentant que la brune n'était pas en état de répondre, elle la pris gentiment par l'épaule et les deux femmes se dirigèrent en silence vers l'hotel d'Arizona. Arrivées dans la chambre, celle ci s'allongea sur le lit et se recroquevilla sur elle même « Pourquoi ? » Elle avait juste murmuré ce mot, mais la blonde savait que le moment était venue de lui dire la vérité.

Elle s'assit donc au pied du lit, gardant volontairement un espace entre elle et la belle brune. Pourtant elle ne voulait q'une seule chose, prendre Callie dans ses bras. Elle espérait qu'après ses révèlation elle aurait encore l'honneur de faire partie de sa vie...

Comme pour rassembler son courage, elle inspira profondément avant de commencer à parler... « Quand tu es partie... quand tu es partie de chez moi la première fois.. » la brune sentait encore une fois une réelle émotion dans la voix d'Arizona, elle hocha la tête dans son oreiller pour l'inciter à continuer. « Je t'ai cherché, je veux dire je t'ai vraiment cherchée... dans la rue... Diverses informations m'ont fait comprendre que tu étais Calliope Torres...J'ai alors continué mes recherches, je voulais comprendre... » La blonde fit une pause de quelques seconde attendant une réaction de Callie. Devant son silence, elle continua. « Puis quelques semaines plus tard, jai reçu cet appel de Miami, ils me proposaient un contrat en partenariat avec un autre agence de communication. » « C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Erica Hahn... J'ai alors profité des quelques discussions que nous avons eut pour avoir des renseignements sur toi... Je sentais qu'elle me mentait, mais je continuais à espérer des réponses. Un jour elle m'a parlé de George, et c'est là que jai voulu rencontrer Maria. C'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois et que je t'ai retrouvée à Midlestown... » La brune écoutait attentivement, tout cela était logique, cependant une question restait en suspend « Mais et cet appel ? Tu as dis à Erica que j'étais à la rue !... » la colère recommençait à cheminer dans le sang de la brune. Sentant qu'elle touchait au but, Arizona entrepris de terminer ses explications. « Suite à ces révélations, j'ai donné à Erica les rennes du projet pendant deux semaines, officiellement pour régler des affaires en cours. En réalité je voulais juste de retrouver... » une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde. Elle l'essuya rapidement du revers de sa manche et continua « Erica m'a appelée ce jour là pour me parler du projet que l'on a en commun. Comme elle savait que j'étais intéressée par ton histoire, elle me racontait régulièrement des … choses... La plupart étaient fausse, elle essayait de se construire une aura de victime par rapport à tout cela. Elle m'a dit que quelqu'un t'avais aperçue dans la rue... Je n'ai fait que répéter la phrase et c'est à ce moment là que tu es entrée... » Arizona était maintenant en larme. « Je suis désolée Callie, je suis désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé, de tout ce que cette femme t'as fait... » La brune s'assit à son tour et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Alors comme ça Erica continuait à se faire passer une victime ? Pire, elle commençait à révéler à tout le monde que Callie vivait dans la rue. Pour elle il n'y avait plus de doutes, elle avait forcément un plan...

« Tu sais, Erica savait depuis longtemps que je vivais dans la rue, le fait qu'elle t'en parle... je ne sais pas... elle doit avoir quelque chose en tête... » Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude. Arizona mis alors son bras autour de sa taille et serra sa main de l'autre. « Je te le promets, je ferai tout ce qui est dans mon possible pour vous protéger. Toi... et Maria. C'est pour cela que j'étais à l'école aujourd'hui, ta fille est merveilleuse Callie, c'est un vrai miracle... ». La brune se rapprocha un peu plus d'Arizona et enfoui son visage dans son cou, c'était le seule lieu qui lui faisait tout oublier. Comprenant qu'elle avait réagit brutalement et tirée des conclusions hâtives, elle décida de faire confiance à la blonde, une nouvelle fois. De son côté celle-ci chercha quelque chose dans son sac, elle en sorti son portable qu'elle lui tendit.

Sur l'écran, une petite fille brune... Callie pris l'objet des mains d'Arizona et le contempla longuement sans réactions. Soudain elle se mis à rire, un rire étouffé, nerveux, puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle caressait du bout des doigts l'image de Maria. Elle était encore plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. La jeune brune ressentait une fierté immense. C'était elle la mère de cette magnifique petite poupée.

Elle sentait en elle toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle avait nourrie depuis des années s'envoler peu à peu. Maria allait bien, c'était visiblement une petite fille plein de vie.

Callie se tourna vers Arizona le visage rempli de larme. Pour la première fois, c'était des larmes de joie, de soulagement, elle pris les mains de la blonde et y déposa un baiser. A son tour, les yeux de celle-ci s'embuèrent, elle avait au moins réussi quelque chose... « Merci » fut la seule parole prononcée, les deux femmes savaient tout ce qu'il y avait derrière ce mot. C'est la brune qui pris l'initiative et serra Arizona fort dans ses bras. Drainées par les émotions de ces dernières heures, elle restèrent de longues minutes fermement accrochées l'une à l'autre. La blonde se recula légèrement pour pouvoir capter le regard de Callie. Elle mis sa main sous son menton et la força gentiment à soutenir son regard. « Je te promets que nous ne quitterons pas la ville avant que tu aies vu Maria en vrai. » Elle ne savait pas encore si la blonde avait déjà réfléchi à la façon de tenir sa promesse, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Pour la première fois, il était question d'un « nous ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un autre quartier de Maimi, une petite fille attendait patiemment dans une grande salle pleine de jouets... Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé . Erica ouvrit la porte brusquement et s'adressa à elle « Viens là ». C'étaient les seuls mots prononcés par cette horrible femme. La petite était terrorisée et obéit sans histoires. Dans l'autre pièce, plusieurs « grandes personnes »

discutaient discrètement. Toutes se turent à son approche. C'est une jeune femme qui pris finalement la parole. « Bonjour Maria, je suis Lexie, papa George a eu un… hum… petit accident, il ne pourra plus s'occuper de toi pendant un bon moment. Nous sommes ici pour faire en sorte que ce soit ta « tata Erica » qui te garde » La jeune avocate prononçait ces mots avec tendresse, la petite fille était tellement mignonne... Pourtant le regard qu'elle reçut après son explication lui brisa le cœur. La fillette se mit à pleurer, des cris incontrôlables « zveux pas ! Zveux pas ! ».

De peur de perdre la face, c'est Erica qui pris la petite dans ses bras « Aller schhh schhh, ça va aller... ». A ce contact, la petite se débâtit de plus belle. Elles disparurent toutes les deux dans une autre pièce. Lexie, ne put s'empêcher d'être interpellée par la scène. Qu'est ce qui mettait vraiment la petite dans cet état ? L'accident de son père adoptif ou la perspective de vivre avec cette femme ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se promis d'étudier le dossier en détail avant d'engager la procédure de demande de garde souhaitée par Mme Hahn...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rated M M M « Don't like don't read ! »**

**Heu... C'est ma première fois concernant l'écriture de passages un peu « hot ». J'espère avoir fait en partie justice à la situation ! Je crois qu'au final je veux tellement connaître la suite que je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire chapitre sur chapitre ^^**

**Enjoy !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie et Arizona passèrent les quelques jours suivants à réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer Maria. L'équation se trouvait cependant toujours bloquée par un seul élément : Erica.

Sachant qu'elle avait une carte à jouer, la blonde décida intérieurement de s'en occuper, mais avant elle avait besoin de tout savoir sur cette histoire...Profitant d'une accalmie dans le comportement changeant de la latina, elle décida d'approcher le sujet en douceur.

Celle-ci était tranquillement allongée sur le sofa de la suite, concentrée sur un journal économique. La blonde vint doucement s'asseoir à ses côté, soulevant ses jambes au passage. La brune leva les yeux attendant la suite. Sentant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de la brune, elle se lança : « Tu le sais que tu peux tout me dire … ? » Son interlocutrice la regarda incrédule puis compris rapidement de quoi il était question...Ne sentant pas de réponse se profiler, le monologue continua « Callie, tu sais que je veux t'aider, je ferais tout pour toi... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé pour comprendre la situation... » Elle tendait une perche à la brune. Refusant d'aborder le sujet de ses echecs passés, celle-ci tenta de se dégager de la blonde en vain. Le grip dans lequel était prises ses jambes sur l'abdomen d'Arizona ne fit que se renforcer... « Tu ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois qu'une discussion te déplait ! Parles moi, qu'est ce que tu risques Callie ? Dis le moi ! cela fais déjà des années que tu vis dans ton enfer personnel. Laisse moi t'aider... » Apres l'irritation des premiers instants, la belle bonde avait murmuré ses derniers mots. Elle sentait qu'encore une fois la brune voulait fuir s'échapper... Cela ne faisait qu'aggraver le problème.

Se sentant trapée, Callie commençait à paniquer. Cette femme ne comprenait pas... Elle ne savait pas... Les souvenirs refaisant surface dans son esprit, elle commença à s'adresser à la blonde sur un ton sec et accusateur. Elle se dégagea violement d'elle et se leva. « Tu veux savoir ? C'est tellement simple pour toi ! « Je serai la pour toi... je te laisserai jamais » Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est question Arizona ! » Elle la regardait intensément, guettant une éventuelle interruption de la blonde. « Tu veux savoir ! Ok, !tu veux savoir à quel point ma vie a été un enfer lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour une femme ? à quel point j'ai souffert quand m'a famille m'a déshérité parce que j'aimais une femme? Et est-ce que tu veux savoir aussi que cette femme s'appelait Erica, et qu'elle s'est servie de moi pour prendre tout ce qui faisait ma vie ? Et est-ce que tu veux aussi savoir qu'elle m'a brisée, qu'elle a salit mon image... Ou encore qu'elle a profité de mes moments de faiblesse suite à notre rupture pour me prendre ma fille ? Ou est ce que tu préférerais savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années à errer dans la rue ? Combien de fois j'ai été abusée ? Par qui ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours savoir Arizona ? » Arrivée à la fin de son speech, la brune se sentait curieusement soulagée. Elle avait pu dire clairement ce qu'elle avait en tête en tant-pis si cela avait des conséquences. Elle sorti du salon en direction de la chambre claquant la porte au passage.

La blonde elle, regardait l'espace vide occupé quelques secondes auparavant par la belle brune avec ses yeux pleins de larmes. Callie était passée par tellement de drames dans sa vie, tellement d'épreuves, qu'elle prenait conscience du ridicule de ses paroles. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour revenir en arrière.

Ayant besoin de maintenir le contact physique, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser les choses dans cet états. Elle se dirigea alors doucement vers la chambre et tourna doucement la poignée. La brune était allongée sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Elle ne fit aucun geste à son approche. Arizona se contenta de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Je suis désolée Callie, vraiment désolée... Mais je ne veux pas laisser toutes ces choses nous éloigner ». Pour la première fois depuis des années, notre latina se sentait presque en paix, elle avait clairement dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et pourtant tout s'était bien passé. Cette pensée la fit sourire et l'argument pourtant très dur fut totalement oublié. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'Arizona et l'embrassa doucement. Les deux femmes s'endormirent comme à leur habitude, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux femmes s'étaient encore beaucoup rapprochées. Elles vivaient toujours dans la grande suite louée par la blonde. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance et la complicité. Il était clair que Callie n'était pas prête à aller plus loin dans leur intimité. La blonde la lassait prendre l'initiative concernant leur contacts physiques, qu'il s'agisse d'une étreinte, d'un baiser ou d'un peu plus...

Cependant ce jour là, Arizona remarqua un changement dans le comportement de la latina. Elle qui d'habitude refusait de se montrer si elle n'était pas entièrement vêtue, sortie de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Les yeux de la blonde s'arrondirent à la superbe vue devant elle... Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eut de relations intimes et elle sentait ses hormones se réveiller. La proximité permanente de Callie n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de fixer les formes de la brune... Se sentant observée, la latina se retourna et posa ses yeux sur Arizona. Elle remarqua immédiatement le rouge de ses joues et l'intensité de son regard. Elle pris alors soudain conscience de sa nudité et eut pour premier réflexe de vouloir disparaître...mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était clouée par ses magnifiques yeux azurs qui la fixaient sans hésitation. Arizona voulait que Callie comprenne, elle voulait lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle même ressentait.

La brune ne savait pas comment réagir, elle essayait de regarder partout sauf en direction de la blonde. Celle-ci lui tendit alors sa main « Hey tout vas bien...je suis désolée de réagir comme ça .. c'est juste que tu es... tu es magnifique Callie... » Entre temps la brune s'était rapprochée. Encore une fois cette femme avait réussi à la faire se sentir belle. Elle sentait une telle sincérité dans ses paroles qu'elle ne pu s'empecher d'embrasser doucement la blonde. Le geste était doux et hésitant, mais il ne fit rien pour éteindre l'incendie qui consumait le corps de la blonde. Celle ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir et d'approfondir le baiser. L'étreinte innocente commençait à devenir passionnée, presque violente. Les deux femmes avaient un besoin viscéral l'une de l'autre, elles n'arrivaient jamais à être assez proches.

Sentant qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de ses gestes, Arizona se recula « Attends, attends... si nous n'arrêtons pas je ne serai pas capable de... » Callie posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle la regarda attentivement... « aime-moi Arizona, jai besoin de toi.. » Il y avait une telle vulnérabilité dans ces quelques mots, une telle confiance aussi, que la blonde cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait montrer à cette magnifique femme ce qu'était l'amour charnel entre deux personnes.

Elle se leva et pris la main de la brune avec elle, l'entrainant vers le lit. Là elle l'embrassa tendrement, et l'allongea doucement. Callie sentait l'émotion la gagner, jamais on n l'avait embrasser comme cela. Cette femme lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées avant.

Elles étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la blonde au dessus. Leur respiration était saccadée, l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer ensuite les consumait.

La latina commença alors à défaire lentement les boutons du chemisier d'Arizona, elles ne se quittaient pas du regard. Une fois dégagée de l'encombrant vêtement, elle entrepris d'effleurer la peau de la blonde, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Celle-ci tremblait sous les gestes doux et hésitants de Callie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut incapable de retenir plus longtemps son poids sur ses bras et s'effondra sur le corps brûlant de la brune. Le contact de leurs peaux les fit gémir de plaisir, elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et Arizona commença à descendre lentement dans le cou de la brune. Elle suça doucement et lècha la peau infiniment douce qu'elle y trouva. La latina l'urgait contre elle, les quelques barrières de tissu qu'il restait était un supplice. Elle entrepris alors de dégraffer le soutient gorge de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se redressa le temps d'enlever l'objet et retourna à sa tache. Callie pouvait sentir la pointe des seins d'Arizona durcir contre sa peau, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de ses cambrer sous les doux baisers de celle-ci.

La blonde descendit lentement le long du corps de Callie, tout l'émerveillait. Arrivant à hauteur de sa poitrine, elle leva la tête en signe de demande de permission. La vision qui l'attendait rempli son coeur de bonheur. La latina était totalement perdue dans l'instant, les yeux fermés et le visage concentré sur son plaisir. Ne sentant plus Arizona sur son corps, elle rouvrit doucement les paupières . La blonde se jeta alors sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa goulûment. Son corps était en feu.

Après quelques minutes de baisers passionnés, elle repris sa descente vers les seins de Callie. Elle dégrafa doucement le vêtement et le fit glisser sensuellement le long des bras de la brune. La vision devant elle lui coupait le souffle, devant elle se dressait une poitrine généreuse n'attendant qu'elle. Sans plus attendre, elle pris un des seins dans sa bouche et lui apporta toute l'attention qu'elle pu avec sa langue et ses mains. La brune cria à ce contact, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, son corps était en feu, chaque geste d'Arizona se répercutait directement entre ses jambes. Elle se cambrait encore et toujours, tentant d'obtenir le plus de contact possible avec la blonde. Celle-ci s'occupa de son autre sein avec la même attention avant de remonter vers sa bouche. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'embrasser encore, et encore... Finalement Arizona murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille de Callie « Dis moi ce que tu veux... ». La brune n'hésita pas instant, elle pris l'une des mains de sa partenaire dans la sienne et la guida gentiment vers son boxer « Touche moi... » soupira t-elle.

Au moment où la main de la blonde entra en contact avec le tissus qui recouvrait son endroit le plus intime, le monde s'arrêta pour la latina. Arizona elle fut surprise de voir que Callie était totallement trempée... Elle caressa doucement le sexe de la brune avant de descendre une nouvelle fois. Sur son passage elle embrassa affectueusement le ventre tremblant qui s'offrait à elle, prenant soin de passer sur chaque marque qui ornait sa peau. Arrivée à hauteur du lieu de tous ses désirs, elle s'arrêta, sa respiration tourmentée par l'intense excitation qui l'envahissait. Mais ce soir c'était pour Callie, elle devait tout faire pour lui faire oublier des années de douleurs. Elle devait mettre son propre désir de côté et se concentrer sur cette magnifique femme offerte devant elle.

La blonde commença alors à embrasser doucement le boxer de la brune dont le ventre se contracta à ce contact bienvenue. Elle entrepris d'enlever la dernière barrière de tissus qui l'encombrait tout en déposant de nombreux baisers à l'interieur des cuisses de la latina, sur son ventre...

Comme pour le haut, elle fit glisser lentement l'objet sur les jambes de Callie, ne la quittant jamais du regard. La poitrine de celle ci se soulevait violement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été autant excitée.

Rattrapée par une soudaine prise de conscience, elle posa sa main entre ses jambes. Elle regarda Arizona les larmes aux yeux... Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses qu'elle se demandait si elle en portait des traces évidentes. Elle se sentait à nouveau sale et indésirable. Une pause qui lui paru interminable s'installa...

Sentant l'humeur tourner, la blonde posa sa mains sur celle que Callie avait placé entre ses jambes. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui répéta encore et encore qu'elle était magnifique. Qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais.

Sentant les propos d'Arizona l'atteindre, elle ferma les yeux et enleva doucement sa main. La blonde ne pu réprimer un soupir de nervosité. Cette femme s'offrait littéralement à elle. Là encore elle fut stoppée par la beauté de cette femme, tout chez celle était démesurément magnifique. Elle s'approcha alors doucement du sexe de la brune qui pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée, presque animale. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses narines également. La brune ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le visage d'Arizona plonger dans son intimité. Elle l'explora lentement de sa langue puis la dévora littéralement. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désirée. Sentant son corps s'engourdir, elle savait qu'elle était proche de l'explosion. La blonde cessa d'elle même tout mouvement et releva la tête. Elle vérouilla son regard dans celui de Callie et plongea directement sa langue profondément à l'intérieur de son intimité. Prise au dépourvue par ce contact, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de lacher un cri perçant. Le regard rempli d'amour que lui envoyait la blonde couplé aux incroyables choses qu'elle lui faisait ressentir suffirent à envoyer Callie dans l'orgasme le plus intense qu'elle ait jamais connu. Tout son corps fut pris de spasmes violents, au fur et à mesure que les coups de langues de la blondes se faisaient insistants. Au final elle s'écroula totalement limpide sur le lit.

Arizona vint rapidement auprès d'elle et remonta la couverture. Elle pris Callie dans ses bras et lui chuchota un « Je t'aime » dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices pou leur reviews...! :D**

**Bon je me suis emballée un peu dans ce chapitre... Je vous laisse juger ! Solide MMM+++**

**Promis, le prochain chapitre reprendra le cours de l'histoire. Ceux qui n'ont pas lu les Ch12 et 13 peuvent presque s'en passer (à quelques détails près) !**

**Je le répète, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos point de vue... **

**Aller on continue là où on s'était arrêté... **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie se réveilla doucement. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se trouva face à face avec une merveilleuse vison. Une magnifique blonde était profondément endormie à ses côtés, allongée sur le côté un bras fermement accroché à sa taille. Elle scruta longuement la jeune femme et se perdit dans la beauté simple qu'était Arizona. Sa peau claire était faiblement illuminée par la lumière matinale, ses cheveux blonds sauvagement éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Pendant la nuit, la couverture avait glissé le long de son corps laissant l'un de ses seins visible. La brune était émue, elle ressentait un bien être intense, des larmes de joies coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Après le moment qu'elles avaient échangé, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Cette femme avait changé sa vie, elle avait réussi à transformer sa plus grande peur en un moment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. La douceur d'Arizona l'avait profondément touchée, elle sentait le lien qui les unissait plus fort que jamais. Même si elle savait que le chemin serait long, elle se jura de se battre pour conserver cette femme dans sa vie.

« Mmmmh Morning ! » Fit une voix suave dans son oreille... La blonde pouvait entendre Callie cogiter à travers son sommeil. Elle se réveilla doucement et souleva lentement ses paupières pour être accueillie par les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu « Bonjour... » La latina se sentait soudainement timide. Même si les choses semblaient plus claires dans son esprit, elle était toujours impressionnée par la présence de cette jeune femme. Ses insécurités remontaient lentement à la surface...

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda alors la blonde en caressant doucement le cou de la latina du bout de son nez. Cette dernière dégluti lourdement à ce contact, elle reprenait soudainement conscience de leur nudité... Au lieu de répondre directement à la question, elle se blotti un peu plus contre la blonde. Son corps était chaud et doux, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à dessiner des formes improbables sur sa peau exposée. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse un long moment, perdue dans cet état entre éveil et sommeil.

Cependant, Arizona devenait de plus en plus consciente de l'action des mains de Callie. Tout contact envoyait un courant électrique le long de son corps. Comprenant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde, Callie rendit ses mouvement plus insistants. Ses doigts passaient lentement le long du bras exposé de la blonde, de sa taille, puis remontèrent sur son sein. L'inspiration profonde de la demoiselle l'encouragea encore plus. Elle commença alors à remplacer ses mains par sa bouche, traçant des cercles invisibles avec sa langue dans le cou d'Arizona. Celle-ci, encore sous l'impact de la nuit précédente sentait sa volonté de vouloir faire progresser les choses lentement l'abandonner.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, elle sentait juste la bouche de Callie sur son corps, son souffle contre sa peau.

La blonde commençait à réagir plus visiblement au traitement infligé par la latina. Celle ci était toujours hésitante mais ne pouvait résister à l'envie de « toucher » . Elle était comme aimant é par cette femme.

Callie poussa gentiment Arizona sur le dos et vint la recouvrir de son corps. Encore une fois, le contact étroit de leurs corps envoya les deux jeunes femmes au paradis.

La respiration de la blonde était haletante, chaque cm de son corps était en éveil. Le simple fait d'être en contact avec la brune suffisait à la mettre dans un état d'excitation inégalé. Les deux femmes se cherchèrent quelques secondes avant de s'engager dans un baiser langoureux et passionné. Les mains de Callie parcouraient son corps, ses seins. La blonde tremblait comme une feuille, elle était en feu, elle avait besoin du soulagement que seule Callie pouvait lui apporter.

La brune elle, était de plus en plus excitée par les conséquences que ses actions avaient sur la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité abondante présente entre les jambes d'Arizona.

Sans plus attendre, elle changea sensiblement de position et embrassa sa partenaire. Elle attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant de se réallonger sur elle mettant leur deux sexes en contact. Les gémissements qui s'en suivirent dans la bouche des deux femmes étaient plus parlants que n'importe quels mots.

Leurs corps commençaient à onduler l'un contre l'autre, leurs mouvement de plus en plus rapides, frénétiques. Ayant connue de nombreuses femme dans sa vie, Arizona ne pouvait se rappeler un moment aussi intense. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre elles... C'était sans doute cela l'amour ?

Callie regardait la belle blonde, fascinée, elle arrêta lentement ses mouvement. Celle-ci grogna à cette perte de contact mais fut rapidement consolée par des baisers chauds de la brune qui commençait à descendre le long de son corps. Elle empruntait les mêmes chemins qu'elle même avait emprunté la veille. Arizona n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la torture, elle avait besoin d'exploser et vite... Callie resta quelques secondes scotchée devant l'intimité de sa partenaire. Elle sentait un besoin animal monter en elle, mais ses craintes reprenaient le dessus. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et leur niveau d'intimité pendant les quelques semaines qu'avait duré leur relation n'était pas comparable. Sentant l'hésitation de la brune, Arizona pris son visage dans ses mains « viens là, tu n'as pas à faire quoi que se soit... » Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, une compréhension passait à travers leurs gestes.

Callie fut sortie de ce moment d'émotion par la sensation du corps de la blonde sous le siens. Elle était trempée. Sachant qu'elle était la seule à mettre cette magnifique femme dans cet état d'excitation, elle sentit sa confiance reboostée et repris son exploration du corps de la blonde.

Elle posa sa main sur son intimité et entra doucement en elle... Arizona cria à cette invasion plus qu'attendue. Elle sentait son corps se contracter. Encouragée par ces réaction, la brune accéléra ses mouvement et augmenta la pression.

La sensation était incroyable, elle pouvait sentir l'intérieur de sa partenaire réagir à ses actions. Arizona elle avait le besoin irrésistible de se rapprocher de Callie, elle mima alors les précédentes actions de la brune et entra en elle.

Les deux femmes ondulèrent avec ferveur l'une contre l'autre. Leur étreinte était passionnée, animale, elles avaient un besoin vital l'une de l'autre. Ne pouvant en prendre plus, la blonde se crispa violemment sur la main de Callie. Elle enfouis son visage dans son coup et fut secouée par une, puis deux, puis une multitudes de vagues de plaisir. Toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Voir la blonde s'abandonner totalement suffit pour envoyer la latina la rejoindre dans les bliss du plaisir.

« Wow » Fut le seul mot prononcé, il résumait bien ce qui venait de se passer. Leur relation ne faisait que se renforcer et les deux femmes se sentaient happées par cette nécessité viscérale d'être ensemble.

Profitant de l'intimité du moment qui les entourait, Arizona en profita pour faire une annonce... « J'ai parlé à quelques contacts... demain matin, nous allons aller voir Maria... » Callie se redressa doucement et scruta le visage de la blonde. N'y voyant que sincérité et amour, elle posa le plus délicat des baisers sur ses lèvres. Pendant le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé, la blonde s'était endormie un sourire satisfait aux lèvre. La latina repris sa position habituelle à ses côté et lui murmura « Je t'aime aussi... » avant de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Après tout rien ne les obligeait à se lever...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, une petite fille vivait les pires heures de sa vie. Elle avait été amenée chez la plus « méchante » femme qu'elle connaissait et son papa George avait disparu. Pour couronner le tout, une blonde bizarre était venue en secret pour lui parler de sa maman. Elle ne comprenait définitivement plus rien ? Est-ce que son papa l'avait aussi abandonnée comme sa maman ? Elle avait pourtant essayé d'être une petite fille sage.

Les yeux de Maria s'embuèrent, elle avait besoin d'eux. Le réconfort froid et forcé d'Erica ne faisait pas illusion . Pourtant elle devait se préparer à voir sa vie bouleverser car un grand changement allait se profiler...

Erica elle était assise à son gigantesque bureau. Elle répétait inlassablement sa stratégie dans son esprit pour se détacher des sentiments humains qui risquaient de venir parasiter son jugement. Elle était devenue une machine de guerre. Sa cible... Calliope Torres...

Et pour l'anéantir, la blonde avait trouvé le moyen parfait... En absence du père et de la mère biologique et maintenant du tuteur de Maria , elle restait la seule personne à pouvoir élever la fillette... D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir l'accord des parents de la latina.

Oui, Erica était définitivement prête à tout pour détruire notre latina.

L'une de ses raisons était simple : Jamais personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'une femme... Cela couplé à la jalousie maladive qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de cette femme formait un cocktail on ne peut plus dangereux.

Erica voulait tout ce qui appartenait Callie...jusqu'à récupérer une partie d'elle pour toujours...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ok, peu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre mais un énorme pic de lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Comme quoi le « rated M » à l'air de plaire...^^**

**Envoyez des reviews ! Sinon je sais pas ce que vous pensez tous...**

**Bon on reprend l'histoire : Une mère une fille, 4 ans de séparation...Une méchante...**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin 10H00...

Arizona était stationné à proximité de l'école Saint-James. Avec quelques uns de ses contacts elle avait élaboré un plan... Faire croire à l'institutrice de Maria que ce serait « sa tante » qui viendrait la chercher ce midi. Pour cela elle avait utilisé son arme secrète : son ami Alex, le tombeur de ses dames, nouvel « instituteur » de l'établissement. Le tour était joué... Cette stratégie étant biensur appuyée par un mot falsifié signé de la main de George O'Malley.

La blonde avait étudié le sujet en profondeur, elle savait que la petite ne mangeait à la cantine que les mardi et jeudi midi. On était aujourd'hui jeudi, ce qui voulait dire que George ne remarquerait pas l'absence de Maria.

Arizona était nerveuse... Le plan était crédible, seul problème, il reposait uniquement sur le silence de la fillette. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de la préparer à son « enlèvement » en allant lui parler à la récréation.

A 10H15, la blonde se dirigea vers celle qui avait déjà capturé son cœur...

La petite était tout simplement irrésistible, elle avait des collants rouges assortis à son gros manteau à capuche. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés dépassaient de chaque côté lui donnant un côté sauvage.

La petite était agenouillée, visiblement très interessée par un caillou...

« C'est un sacré trésor que tu as là... » Les yeux bleux se reflétèrent dans l'abysse brun de la fillette.

Maria était contente, pour ne pas dire soulagée de voir cette grande blonde au sourire enfantin. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement terrorisant et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la blonde...

Arizona senti tout de suite un changement chez la petite fille...Son visage avait perdu sa malice, elle semblait préoccupée « Hey...est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de la blonde se faisait douce, elle enleva une mèche de cheveux des yeux de la petite. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle décida de laisser le sujet en suspens pour le moment...

Sentant le regard interrogateur de la petite, elle commença à parler. « Toi et moi on est copine pas vrai ? » La petite hocha la tête vivement le regard posé au sol. « Et entre copine on se dit des secrets... Faut jamais répéter des secrets tu le sais ça ? » La encore une fois la petite acquiesça, depuis ces derniers jours, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que tenir sa langue voulait dire. « Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi ce midi...Qu'on passe la journée ensemble. Comme ça je te présenterai quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi... Mais je voudrais que tu gardes le secret. C'est pour faire une surprise ... » La blonde se mordit la joue lorsque sa dernière affirmation sortie... Elle s'en voulait de mentir à Maria, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle devait la mettre en confiance.

La fillette elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment... tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est que son papa lui avait toujours appris à ne pas suivre les étrangers, mais cette jeune femme l'amusait beaucoup. Ses mimiques la faisait rire... Sentant la petite fille réfléchir, Arizona abati sa dernière carte « Et il y aura des glaces ! Beaucoup de glaces! Mais encore une fois... » Elle chuchota a l'oreille de Maria pour faire comme ci c'était « secret » pour que la petite comprenne bien « Tu ne dois le dire à personne, pas même à ton papa ». Là encore la fillette était dépassée par les événements, elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de « papa George » depuis des jours, elle ne risquait pas d'aller lui répéter quoique ce soit...Finalement la petite accepta, cela lui semblait bien plus tentant que de rentrer avec Mme Hahn... Oui Mme Hahn...Car ce qu'Arizona ne savait pas, c'est que George ayant eu un « accident », C'était Erica qui gardait la petite. Et désormais les choses avaient changé... Plus de cantine pour Maria !

A la fin de la récréation, Arizona s'éclipsa, elle composa un numéro de téléphone et attendit...

Quelques dizièmes de seconde après la première sonnerie, on décrocha... « Tout s'est bien passé» Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout de la ligne et raccrocha. Elle avait 2heures à tuer avant de rapprocher mère et fille

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12H15

Au Carlton's hôtel, Callie était dans tous ses états, la pression semblait monter d'un cran chaque seconde qui passait. Son esprit était rempli de questions, de craintes...

Et si Maria ne la reconnaissait pas ? Mais biensur qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis que la petite était bébé. Et si elle ne ressentait rien pour sa fille ou sa fille rien pour elle ? Survivrait-elle face à l'indifférence de son enfant ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Elle essayait de se controler, il ne fallait pas effrayer la petite, elle devrait surveiller ses gestes, même si la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était serrer Maria contre elle et ne plus la lacher.

De plus, elle savait qu'Arizona lui cachait des choses... Elle avait vu la petite fille plusieurs fois mais n'avait rien dit concernant le contenu de leurs entrevue. Juste que Maria était magnifique, mais cela la latina n'en aurait jamais douté. Et si la blonde lui avait caché des choses importantes ? L'esprit de Callie continuait à s'emballer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme traversait le hall de l'hôtel, en pleine discussion avec une mini-miss la bouche pleine de glace au chocolat... Les deux riaient aux éclats échangeant des grimaces et quelques sourires complice.

Plus elle passait de temps avec Maria, plus la blonde l'appréciait, elle était fière d'avoir la confiance de la petite et elle espérait beaucoup de cette rencontre... Elle avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour la détendre . Elle espérait que Callie de son côté saurait gérer ses émotions.

Dans l'ascenseur, la fillette continua a faire le pitre, elle insista pour appuyer elle même sur le bouton du 6ème étage... celui où sa maman l'attendait...

Une fois sur le palier, elle remarqua instantanément que la blonde était tendue. Sa main se crispait autour de la sienne. Faisant une pose dans leur progression, elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant « Quoi qu'il se passe, dis toi que je serai toujours là pour toi... » Les yeux de la blondes étaient humides. Elle voulait rassurer Maria, le problème c'est que celle ci ne savait pour le moment pas de quoi elle devait avoir peur...

Ravalant son émotion, Arizona toqua délicatement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit doucement...

La blonde laissa passer la petite fille devant elle. Pénétrant dans la suite, celle-ci ne vit au départ rien de particulier...Un canapé, une table... C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte. Son visage se figea...Quelque chose se passa en elle... Un déclic se faisait, lentement mais surement. Elle regarda alors en direction de la blonde qui la fixait intensément... Elle avait besoin d'une confirmation. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle ?

Arizona la rassura d'un léger hochement de tête et la petite se retourna vers cette femme.

Elle s'avança doucement, timidement puis s'arrêta, regardant ses chaussures. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire...

Callie fut sortie de son monologue intérieurs par des rires venant du couloir... Elle jura que son cœur avait cessé de battre à ce son. C'était elle...sa petite fille était là, juste derrière la porte. Elle se sentait partir, incapable de supporter la pression qui appuyait sur son thorax. Puis elle se mit à respirer, calmement, elle devait le faire, pour Maria, pour elle...Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, elle entendit un léger coup à la porte.

Elle s'avança lentement, comme aimantée par une force invisible. Là elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva immédiatement le regard embué d'Arizona. Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément, chacune connaissait l'importance de ce moment.

Après quelques interminables seconde, la brune fit descendre son regard lentement, jusqu'à percevoir des cheveux bruns, puis un front, un nez... Elle eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle se tenait la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue...Sa fille.

Elle vit la petite s'avancer timidement en regardant Arizona. Callie commençait à paniquer. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentait une incontrôlable force l'attirer vers Maria, mais elle devait garder le contrôle.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et s'agenouilla ua niveau de la petite fille. Elles se scrutèrent longuement...Silencieusement, à quelques cm l'une de l'autre. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur le visage de la brune mais sans sanglots, juste des larmes. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la bouille pleine de chocolat de la petite. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers l'une de joues de la fillette et le menton de celle-ci se mit à trembler. Ce geste à lui seule parlait plus que des mots...

Elle n'avait peut-être que 4 ans, mais elle savait, elle l'avait reconnue au premier regard, c'était sa maman qui se tenait devant elle. SA maman... Elle qui en avait souvent rêvé, se sentait d'un coup apaisée par cette idée. Mais elle était en même temps intimidée terrifiée. Dans son esprit d'enfant, trop de questions se posaient... Pourquoi était-elle là tout à coup ? La petite sentit les larmes monter...C'était trop.

Callie vit les émotions se succéder sur le visage de la petite fille. Son cœur se brisa, elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de sa peine. Sentant l'instinct maternel prendre le dessus, elle attira gentiement la petite fille contre elle. Résistante au début, celle-ci se laissa faire et accepta le réconfort offert par cette femme inconnue et pourtant si famillière. Inconsciemment, elle reconnaissait son odeur, ses formes. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la petite se mis à pleurer incontrolablement, elle se cramponna à sa mère, ses petits doigts tounant blancs sous la pression. Elle enfouis sa tête dans le coup de la latina. Pour celle-ci, le stress avait disparu. Au moment où elle toucha sa fille, elle su que rien n'était perdu. C'était SA fille, personne ne pouvait la lui prendre, elle sentait ce lien viscéral qui les unissait. Pleurant silencieusement, elle serra Maria de toutes ses forces, chuchotant des mots réconfortants dans son oreille...Elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, elle pouvait jurer ressentir elle même tout ce que la petite vivait en cet instant.

A bout de quelques minutes de pleurs, la petite se calma et s'assoupit. Callie resta de longues minutes à contempler la fillette, caressant son visage comme seule une mere pouvait le faire. Elle était assise sur le sol, dans la position la plus inconfortable qui soit, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été aussi heureuse.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience des choses, elle leva les yeux à la recherche d'Arizona. La blonde avait le visage plein de larmes... Callie lui murmura un « merci ». Les mots étaient superflus.

Aucune des deux femmes ne savaient de quoi demain serait-fait, mais l'amour qui rayonnait dans cette pièce était assez fort pour chasser n'importe quel orage à l'horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dans une grande villa de Miami, Erica Hahn était pour le moins préoccupée... Elle n'avait pu récupérer la petite fille Maria ce midi.

D'après les institutrices, sa « tante » était venue la chercher avec à l'appui un mot de son papa..

Sachant mieux que personne que la petite n'avait pas de tante et que George n'était pas en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit, la blonde était vraiment perturbée...

Quelque chose lui échappait mais elle ne savait quoi... Tout ce dont elle disposait c'était d'une description de la « tante » en question : blonde aux yeux bleus...

Plongée dans ses pensée, Erica ne savait pas quoi faire... En demandant la garde de Maria, elle avait un but précis. Devenir la mère de la petite fille et prendre la place de Callie dans son cœur... Pour cela elle était prête à passer tout le temps qu'il faudrait avec la fillette. Coute que coute, elle allait se l'approprier comme tout le reste ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que certains liens sont indestructibles...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Toujours peu de retours ! Les retrouvailles ne vous ont visiblement pas inspirées…**

**Je me console avec un nouveau pic de lecteur ! ^^**

**Voici la suite !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mère et fille étaient toujours blotties l'une contre l'autre. Pour elle le temps c'était arrêté il y a de cela 4heures...Malheuresement pour le reste du monde, il était déjà 16H15...Soit 15 petites minutes avant la fin de l'école.

C'est Arizona qui pris soudain conscience de la situation. Elle regardait avec émerveillement la petite profondément endormie dans les bras de Callie. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de les réveiller, mais il le fallait. La blonde s'acroupi et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci sortie de la transe dans laquelle elle était entrée à force de contempler le miracle qu'était Maria. Voyant le regard compatissant de la belle, elle compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il faut que je la ramène... Nous n'avons pas le choix ». Arizona ne regardait pas la brune en disant ces mots. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qu'elle y aurait vu aurait été le visage contorsionné de douleur d'une mère. Car même si Callie savait qu'elle devait laisser sa fille, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas réaliser à quelle point cela allait être douloureux pour elle.

Le temps pressant, la mère réveilla la petit fille en douceur. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur son visage, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Petit à petit, Maria repris conscience et ses grands yeux encore ensommeillés rencontrèrent ceux de sa maman. Elle n'avait donc pas rêver, sa maman était là. Callie se leva doucement, et déposa la petite fille sur le sol. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se séparer subitement de celle qu'elle venait de retrouver.

Elle regarda d'un air interrogateur Arizona, qui préféra détourner son regard. Elle se contenta de dire la phrase qui allait laisser 3 cœurs brisés après sa prononciation... « Aller Maria, il faut qu'on retourne à l'école, sinon ton papa va s'inquiéter... » Cette annonce fut suivie d'un grand silence, Callie pleurait silencieusement. Faisant abstraction de la situation, la blonde poursuivit « Vazy Maria, dit au revoir à... » « Maman ! » La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Callie, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et se cramponna à celle qui lui avait manqué pendant de longues années. La brune ne pouvait contenir son émotion, elle serra la petite contre son cœur, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'elles seraient encore séparées. Callie n'avait jamais imaginé que la première fois que sa fille l'appellerait maman serait l'un des pires moments de sa vie...

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle repris ses esprits et se détacha lentement de la petite fille. Celle-ci se cramponnait de plus en plus, elle ne voulait plus partir... « Je te promets qu'on va se revoir très vite...Je te le promets ». Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues à n'en plus finir. Finalement, c'est Arizona qui repris le contrôle de la situation, elle pris Maria dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. La petite se débattait, criait, elle ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa maman était-elle revenue pour la laisser encore ? Quelle bétise avait-elle faite ?

C'est sur ces questions, que la porte se referma, laissant derrière elle une mère brisée...

La petite continuait de se débattre, elle avait besoin de pleurer, de crier, c'était son seul moyen pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. La blonde décida décida de prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour tenter de calmer la petite fille. Quitte à être en retard, elle ne pouvait ramener la fillette dans cette état à l'école.

Elle s'accroupit en face de la petite et pris délicatement son visage tout rouge de colère entre ses mains. « Maria... Maria ! » La petite hochait la tête rapidement de gauche à droite, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle pensait que la blonde était son amie pourtant...

« Maria, sil te plait, écoutes moi... » Voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Maria se calma. « Tu vas revoir ta maman, je te le promets... Mais pour l'instant, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne... » La petite acquiesça sans hésitation. « Ok, c'est très bien ma puce...Tu sais ta maman t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue... Elle va rester Maria, je te promets qu'elle ne partira pas ». La petite se sentie rassurée...De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se cramponnait à l'espoir de revoir sa maman. Même si pour cela elle devait absolument mentir à la terrifiante Erica Hahn. « Aller viens, je te ramène à ton papa... »

Perdues dans ses pensées et épuisée par sa crise de nerf, Maria ne releva même pas le sens de la phrase d'Arizona...

Une fois revenue devant l'école, la blonde lui promis de revenir la voir à la récréation , puis s'en alla rapidement pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était étroitement surveillée par la conductrice d'un SUV noir.

Le même véhicule à bord duquel une certaine petite fille était priée de monter...

Alors comme ça Arizona Robbins avait pris Maria pour la journée...

Erica commençait à y voir plus clair...Elle ne s'était pourtant pas méfiée de la blonde..A tort !

Repensant aux quelques interactions quelle avait eut avec l'autre blonde, elle fit directement le lien avec Callie.

Arizona savait quelque chose, elle en était sure ! Restait à savoir quoi...

Mais Erica était la reine de la manipulation, elle savait déjà comment mettre la blonde dans sa poche... Mais que pouvait donc bien faire Arizona Robbins à Miami, qui plus est aux alentours de la fille de Calliope Torres... Erica sentait une violente vague de jalousie monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que Callie et Arizona puissent être en relation lui donna la nausée. Même si elle était à l'origine de leur rupture, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être remplacée, même en partie. Elle n'avait pas idée de l'intensité de la relation qui unissait les deux femmes. Heuresement, elle disposait d'un atout de choc : Maria. La petite était forcément au courant de certains choses, à elle de la faire en réfléchissant, elle démarra la voiture et suivi notre belle blonde jusqu'à sa destination : l'hotel Carlton... Sa curiosité momentanément assouvie, elle repris la direction de sa villa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à l'hotel, Arizona trouva Callie dans la même position qu'elle avait occupée toute l'après midi. Assise...sur le sol...Seulement là il n'y avait aucune petite fille dans ses bras.

La brunette avait le regard vide, de grandes traces laissées par les larmes se dessinaient sur son visage. La blonde la pris par le bras et l'aida à se relever. La douleur que Callie ressentait à l'intérieur de son cœur était telle, qu'elle ne sentait plus rien autour. Elle devinait juste la présence de la blonde mais ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'elle disait.

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur le sofa, Arizona derrière la brune, enserrant ses épaules avec ses bras.

Le temps passa et finalement ce fut Callie qui brisa le silence « Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir la revoir ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais la blonde soupira à cette preuve que la brune était encore avec elle. Malheuresement, elle n'avait pas de réponse. L'organisation de la rencontre avait été programmée dans l'urgence, elle navait pas réfléchi aux étapes suivantes. Elle savait surtout qu'elle devait être discrète... Même si elle ne voulait pas en parler à Callie, elle se souvenait de l'air triste inhabituel que portait la petite fille le matin... Elle devait absolument approfondir le sujet

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un bureau inconnu, une jeune femme travaillait avec acharnement depuis des jours. Maitre Lexie Grey devait monter un dossier concernant le droit de garde de Maria O'Malley.

Elle avait hérité de l'affaire par hasard, après qu'un de ses associés se soit désister auprès d'Erica Hanh. Ce cas était d'une importance capitale pour sa carrière, il pouvait faire ou défaire sa réputation.

La jeune femme repassait en boucle les éléments qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Maria O'Malley... née le 24 juin 2007 à Miami... Mère Calliope Torres... père inconnu ...tuteur légal : Georges O'Malley »

Ces quelques informations avaient déjà interpellé l'avocate, le dossier était presque vide concernant les parents biologiques de la petite. Tout semblait avoir été volontairement effacé. Curieuse, elle commença à se documenter sur cette « Calliope Torres ». Elle tomba sur de nombreux articles faisant référence à une histoire d'harcèlement sexuel... En cherchant mieux, elle retrouva même le nom de la victime : Erica Hahn...

Lexie fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, CT semblait être une magnifique jeune femme, puissante et talentueuse. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce qui aurait bien pu la pousser à de tels actes.

Elle continua son enquête sur la jeune femme et retrouva la trace de ses parents « Mr et Mme Torres ». Son esprits fut de nouveau interpellé. Visiblement Maria avait des grands parents maternels, qui plus est particulièrement riches. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'en avait pas la garde.

Sentant son altruisme se réveiller, la jeune femme décida de tirer cette histoire au clair. Elle avait été touchée par le comportement de Maria chez Mme Hahn. Elle voulait protéger cette petite fille...Même si son travail était de représenter Mme Hahn, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à travailler sereinement sans connaître toute l'histoire.

Griffonnant une adresse sur un bout de papier, elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers le domicile des Torres sur Miami Beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Non loin de là, Maria se sentait observée... épiée... Erica n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Cela restait inhabituel ces derniers temps...

Finallement, la blonde s'adressa à elle « Tu as faim ? » … La petite hocha négativement la tête. Cette femme l'intimidait au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison... « Ah non ? Ce doit être parce que tu as mangé de la glace au chocolat... ? ». La blonde souriait le plus sincèrement qu'elle pouvait, mais intérieurement elle était furieuse. Les traces de l'effraction chocolatées étaient encore présentes autour de la bouche de la fillette et sur son pull...Maria la regarda incrédule « Comment savait-elle ? ». Sentant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de la petite, Erica continua « Qui t'as donné une glace ? Moi aussi jen voudrais bien une... C'est Arizona j'en suis sure... » Elle terminait encore une fois sa phrase avec un sourire complice. Elle voulait mettre la fillette en confiance.

Encore une fois, Maria n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle le savoir... Dans son jeune esprit, plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Alors c'est Arizona ? Mais pourquoi as-tu eu une glace, vous êtes allées vous promener ? » La blonde insistait encore, et encore, le plus « gentiement » possible, mais aucun mot ne s'échappait de la bouche de Maria. Elle décida donc de lacher momentanément l'affaire...Tôt ou tard elle saurait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miami Beach...

Lexie s'avança timidement vers l'imposante demeure. Elle frappa discrètement...puis un peu plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut accueillie sur le pas de la porte par celle qui était visiblement une employée des Torres.

« Bonjour, que voulez vous ? »

La jeune femme était troublée, pourtant elle ne se démonta pas « Je viens voir Mr et Mme Torres... de la part d'Erica Hanh...Je suis Maitre Grey, l'avocate de... » Elle perdait ses mots.

Soudain une très belle femme d'une soixantaine d'années apparu dans son champ de vision. Elle était très élégament vêtu et ressemblait sans nul doute à sa fille : Calliope Torres

Mme Torres regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas avant de s'exprimer d'un air dédaigneux... « Que voulez vous ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler de Maria, votre petite fille... » Les yeux de Mme Torres se durcirent. Je suis désolée, vous devez faire erreur, nous n'avons pas de petits enfants » Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand Lexie tenta une dernière approche « Mais je ne comprends pas, la fillette dont je parle est bien la fille de Calliope Torres..Votre fille ? »

Cette fois ci la maitresse de maison garda tout son calme. Elle fixa la jeune avocate droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Je n'ai plus de fille. Ma fille est morte il y a 4 ans »... Sur ces paroles, elle claqua la porte au nez de Lexie...

Visiblement, Mme Torres n'était pas coopérative, cependant la jeune femme ne se découragea pas. Il restait encore une chance avec le mari : Carlos Torres.

Dans tous les cas la conclusion de cette courte entrevue n'était pas nulle. Calliope Torres n'était pas morte, malgré sa disparition, rien n'indiquait qu'elle soit décédée. De plus aucune recherches n'avait été menées pour la retrouver. Hors si Mme Torres avait voulu rechercher sa fille, elle avait tous les moyen les plus puissants à sa disposition pour le faire. Elle n'était pas une femme à qui on disait non. La seule réponse était donc que la mère ne voulait plus voir sa fille au point de la considérer morte...Et de ne pas vouloir la garde de sa fille.

La question était donc pourquoi ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Yo!^^**

**Bon... Je vous le dis tout de suite, je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à updater rapidement...**

**Pour faire court, travaille plus de 13H par jours...week-end compris ! Pendant mes temps de trajet qui étaient pour moi l'occasion d'écrire...maintenant je somnole...Vive la médecine, vive la science ! ^^**

**Je ne suis PAS du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre... **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica n'arrivait plus à dormir. Depuis les quelques jours qui avaient suivi sa découverte de la relation Arizona-Maria, son esprit ne trouvait plus le repos. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais ne pouvait formuler clairement le pressentiment qui la consumait.

Sentant qu'elle avait une carte à jouer, elle envoya un email à la blonde lui proposant un déjeuner au sujet de Biotherm. Celle ci accepta naïvement... du moins c'est ce qu'elle croiyait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'hotel Carlton, Arizona était nerveuse... Il s'était passé sept jours depuis la rencontre entre Callie et Maria. Sept jours pendant lesquels elle avait assisté aux pleurs, aux cris, aux colère de la belle latina.

Callie était devenue imprévisible, incontrôlable, les deux femmes n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. La douleur qui se creusait jour après jours dans le cœur de la brune lui faisait perdre la raison.

Elles en étaient rendues à faire chambre à part.

C'est donc pour s'occuper l'esprit, que la blonde entrepris de renouer avec son milieu professionnel. Elle ouvrit sa boite mail et découvrit un message d'Erica Hahn avec pour objet « Déjeuner Biotherm ».

Hésitant quelques secondes, Arizona fini par ouvrir le courrier et pris connaissance de son contenu. Au final, rien de particulier, si ce n'était un Rendez-vous avec Erica prévu pour le lendemain. Le message était daté de 5 jours.

La jeune femme était cependant prise de doutes... Elle savait que Callie serait opposée à cette rencontre. La question était donc de savoir si elle pouvait risquer de perdre sa confiance. D'un autre côté, elle savait que ce déjeuner était une opportunité unique d'en apprendre plus sur la situation. Après tout Erica n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'elle ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, dans un restaurant huppé de Miami...

« Ce sera un cabernet sauvigon pour moi » « et un merlot s'il vous plait » « Bien mesdames... »

Dire que ce début d'entrevue était tendu ne serait pas approprié. Les deux femmes en présences étaient en réalité à l'affut, sur leur garde, elles analysaient les moindres gestes, paroles de leur interlocutrice.

Malgré des sourires qui se voulaient spontanés et des discussions banales, on sentait le mal aise entre les deux femmes. Ne voulant pas perdre une occasion de pouvoir apprendre une information utile, c'est Arizona qui se décida finalement à engager la conversation sur un sujet critique...Tout cela biensur sans se douter qu' Erica l'attendait au tournant...

« Alors, Dis, moi...au fait on se tutoies hein ? » La blonde hocha la tête un sourire carnassier aux levres. Elle sentait que la situation allait tourner en sa faveur...

« Tu sais je réfléchissait comme ça à ma carrière... Tout ce que j'avais fait, sacrifié pour en arriver là... Je me demande aujourd'hui si tous ces sacrifices en valaient la peine... » Elle parlait sur le ton de la confidence « Comme toi et moi on fait la même chose, je serais curieuse d'avoir ton avis sur la question. Y at-il des choses que tu referais différemment ? »

Erica ne comprenait pas trop où cette question allait l'emmener. Elle se contenta de donner une réponse évasive « Je pense oui... mais je n'échangerai pour rien au monde mon poste actuel. »

Peu convaincue par sa question et la réponse obtenue, Arizona continua... « Oui je comprends, mais je veux dire par là...fonder un famille, avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie...Ce sont des choses qui sont incompatibles avec notre activité. Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfants ? »

L'alarme interne d'Erica se révèla. Elle sentait que cette question avait un rapport avec Maria. C'est donc un bref « non » qui lui servit de réponse.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, notre blonde se résigna. La conversation repris alors sur un autre sujet.

Arrivées au désert, c'est l'autre blonde qui décida de tenter sa chance...Elle décida de parler de sujets ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec Callie. Elle voulait voir les réactions d'Arizona à la mention de la brune...Ainsi elle saurait enfin la vérité. Profitant du fait que la jeune femme parle de ses début, Erica embraya sur sa propre histoire. Du moins celle qui était relayée publiquement.

« Oui c'est après le scandale que je suis arrivée à la tête de l'entreprise... J'ai pris la place de Calliope Torres comme tu le sais déjà » « Je pense que c'était une bonne décision de la part de la direction générale, Torres était incapable de gérer une équipe de travail. Il faut être franc, elle était beaucoup moins douée que moi... » Erica rigola à sa propre « plaisanterie ». Après quelques autres phrases de ce genre, Arizona sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle avait le besoin urgent de défendre l'image de la latina. Essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, elle décida de donner son avis « Tu sais, je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire, mais d'après ce que je sais, Callie était une redoutable publicitaire... Elle était très redoutée et... » Erica n'écoutait plus, rien, elle avait eut sa réponse. Un seul mot : « Callie »

Il était maintenant clair que les deux femmes se connaissait. Pire, qu'Arizona était probablement en mesure de faire le lien entre mère et fille, hors lui restait encore quelques formalités à remplir avant le jugement. Elle devait à tout prix isoler Maria pour ne prendre aucun risque. La fillette était sa propriété.

Reprenant le cours de la conversation, Erica eut une idée...Elle commença à regarder Arizona de plus près...Elle était jolie, élégante, intelligente... Surtout, ce qu'elle avait appris lors de ses récentes recherche à son sujet, c'est son attirance non dissimulée pour les jolies femmes...

Se sentant pousser des ailes, elle décida d'abattre une autre carte : séduire la blonde pour s'en faire une alliée.

Elle savait que la tache serait dure, quelles qu'étaient les relation entre Callie et la blonde, il était clair que la brune avait du raconter de nombreuses choses peu flatteuses à son égard. A elle de jouer la victime pour essayer de faire passer sa version « légèrement modifiée » des faits...

Au moment de se séparer, Arizona senti que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement d'Erica. Elle semblait plus détendue, plus tactile aussi... Elle la quitta avec cette sensation bizzare d'avoir manqué quelquechose …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à l'hotel, La blonde décida de retenter d'avoir une explication avec Callie. Elle toqua doucement à sa porte et attendit...Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une latina peu avantagée vint lui ouvrir. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, son maquillage lui laissait de grosses traces sombres sous les yeux, elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt tout froissé et d'un pantalon taché...Bref il était clair que la belle n'était pas bien. Pourtant pour Arizona, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

Après quelques minutes passées à se dévisager, la brune se poussa pour la laisser entrer.

« Oh Callie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça... » Arizona tendit une mains vers le visage de la latina. Celle ci s'éloigna et partit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle tenait la blonde pour responsable de tout ce qui s'était passer dans sa vie. Même si au fond d'elle elle savait que c'était impossible, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de blesser la blonde pour se sentir mieux. Comme si la voir souffrir lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme était autant touchée qu'elle de l'absence de Maria...

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, Arizona décida d'aller droit au but « J'ai...J'ai déjeuné avec Erica ce mid'.. » « Dégage ! Sors » La blonde n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer son explication, qu'un bras puissant l'empoigna et la balança violemment dans le couloir.

Choquée et au bord des larmes, elle regagna sa chambre à pas lents...elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour passer les barrières de Callie. Sa seule solution, c'était de lui ramener Maria.

En prenant son portable, elle remarqua un message manqué d'Erica Hahn... Elle lui proposait d'assister à un cocktail dinatoire dans sa villa.

Pour notre blonde, la réponse fut rapide. Si elle avait l'occasion d'aller chez Hahn, elle pourrait certainement y trouver des indices sur Maria.

De son côté, Erica espérait pouvoir mettre la blonde en confiance pou se rapprocher d'elle... Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas que la tâche pourrait en partie lui être facilitée par le fossé qui se creusait entre Callie et Arizona. Cela faisait presque 10 jours que les deux femmes ne se parlaient plus...

Hopital Hopkins, Chambre mortuaire

« Il est mort de quoi déjà celui là ? » Un étudiant en médecine légale regardait attentivement le cadavre d'un homme... Un autre étudiant peu scrupuleux lui répondit en rigolant « Empoisonné par un fugu, ce crétin à voulu jouer au dur... »

Cependant, dans un coin de la pièce d'examen, un homme était préoccupé. Pour ce médecin, tout indiquait qu'il avait été victime d'un meurtre, Les quantités de toxines nécessaire pour causer les dommages retrouvés chez la victime étaient anormalement élevées. pourtant il ne pourrait jamais le prouver... Le poison avait disparu du sang du jeune homme...

« Affaire classée... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexie Grey avait pris rendez-vous avec MrCarlos Torres. Elle avait avancé un faux prétexte et une fausse identité pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Dans la salle d'attente, la jeune femme était nerveuse. Elle ne savais pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Mademoiselle Perkins ? Mr Torres vous attend » Lexie se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande porte capitonnée . Derrière l'attendait l'homme qu'elle espérait être la clé de l'énigme.

« Bonjour Monsieur » L'homme semblait totalement inimpressionné par la jeune femme. Son visage était las, son regard vide. « Alors en quoi puis-je vous aidez, vous m'aviez parlé de contrats je crois ? »

Lexie se sentit rougir. Cet homme l'intimidait et elle ne savait pas comment révêler la supercherie

« Monsieur, en réalité je suis...avocate, oui c'est ça je suis une avocate. Avocate à Miami... » Elle commençait à s'embrouiller et Mr Torres semblait de plus en plus ennuyé par cette visiteuse.

Sentant q'uelle n'avait plus le choix, elle se lança. « Je suis responsable du dossier concernant le droit de garde de Maria O'Malley...Seulement il me manque des éléments pour bien faire mon travail...Je souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre petite fille et je doute que ce soit...Je doute que ce soit Mme Hahn. » La jeune femme était totalement horrifiée de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Si son interlocuteur allait le répéter à Erica Hahn, sa carrière était finie.

Pourtant, sentant la sincérité dans les mots de la jeune femme, Carlos décida de lui donner une chance. « Et qu'est ce qui vous fais croire cela ? » Ce qui surpris Lexie, c'est qu'il ne réfuta pas l'existence de Maria, c'était déjà une victoire. « Cette petite fille comme toutes les autres à besoin de parents qui l'aiment...Mme Hahn ne saura remplir cette fonction... D'après le dossier, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez refusé à tous vos droits conc.. » « Mademoiselle, sachez que nous avons des raisons personnelles qui nous poussent à refuser l'existence de cette fillette. Nous ne changerons pas d'avis, maintenant sortez ! » Lexie ne voulait pas partir, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus « Mais pourquoi, pourquoi refusez vous l'existence de votre fille et de votre petite fille ? Maria va être placée chez une femme qui ne lui apportera rien de bon et tout cela à cause de vous.. » La jeune femme sentait la colère monter, elle ne comprenait pas comment tout le monde pouvait laisser la petite fille aux mains de cette femme. Il semblait évident qu'elle était nocive pour l'enfant. Voyant que la jeune avocate n'était pas décidée à partir, il se résigna à continuer. S'approchant d'elle d'une façon menaçante, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de parler « Ma fille ira en enfer pour ses actions ! Aucun dieux ne pourra pardonner ses pêchés. Une femme ne peut avoir de relation avec une autre femme mademoiselle Grey ! Elle a salit mon nom ! Sa fille ne vaut pas mieux... Sa conception a été pour nous une deuxième déception. »

Toute discussion était impossible. Des siècles séparaient les deux partis en présence...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J+20 après la rencontre mère-fille.

Callie et Arizona habitaient toujours l'hotel Carlton, cependant le fait de faire chambre à part avait couté à la brune toutes ses économies. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner à Midlestown, elle était si proche de Maria...

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis 10 jours, Callie savait que la blonde avait des contacts avec Erica. Elle savait aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, elle était dans son camp. La latina sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'Arizona, mais elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Jusqu'à présent c'était toujours la blonde qui faisait le premier pas pour leurs réconciliations.

Prise de panique à l'idée de perdre définitivement celle qu'elle aimait, Callie se dirigea vers la chambre de jeune femme...Elle y trouva porte close...

Dans une villa de Miami, une soirée mondaine battait son plein. Deux femmes riaient aux éclats, un verre à la main. Erica avait pour but de séduire la blonde, mais elle devait être discrète, elle avait déjà eut assez de mal à étouffer sa relation avec Callie...

Finalement, elle avait entrainé Arizona dans une autre pièce de la maison. L'alcool faisant son effet, les deux femmes parlaient sans retenue...

Dans un batiment annexe de la villa, une petite fille pleurait...frigorifiée, elle attendait...attendait le retour de sa maman. Erica n'avait cessé de la réprimander ces dernières semaines. Elle la privait de tout avant de tout lui donner et essayer de se faire passer pour une bonne maman. La fillette n'était pas bête, elle sentait que cette femme ne l'aimait pas...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Arizona était totalement détendue, tous les soucis qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers semaines c'étaient dissipés sous les effet de ce superbe champagne millésimé.

Elle se trouvait donc chez Erica Hahn, papotant gentiment avec cette redoutable femme...Cependant, elle n'avait pas tout oublié...elle savait qu'elle avait une carte à jouer. Elle devait profiter de l'apparente décontraction d'Erica pour en sa voir plus.

« Wahhh ce champagne est vraiment divin...Merci pour cette soirée... » Elle souriant chaleureusement à son hôte. « Et quelle magnifique villa ! Ets-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me a faire visiter ? » Prise par la vapeurs d'alcool et le sourire angélique de la jeune femme, Erica n'hésita pas. Elle se leva et pris la main d'Arizona, l'entraînant dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Un nouveau sentiment se créait en elle...Elle sentait une attirance pour la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis...Callie. Tout en analysant la situation, elle se rappela du possible lien qui unissait les deux femmes. La jalousie se fraya de nouveau un chemin à la surface.

Arizona elle, usait de tous ses charmes pour obtenir ses réponses...Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Ayant retrouvé presque tous ses moyens, elle essayait de mémoriser chaque pièce de la maison et les différents voies d'accès. Si Maria était ici, elle ferait tout pour le savoir.

A sa grande surprise, aucun accès ne lui fut refusé...Le mystère s'épaississait. A cela s'ajoutait le comportement de plus en plus « amical » de la blonde sous les vapeurs d'alcool. Tout cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle en était venue à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là... Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Callie.

Deux heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin. En hôte modèle, Erica hahn raccompagnait chacun de ses invités à la porte, prenant le temps d'attribuer une petite attention à chacun.

Profitant de cet instant d'effervescence, Arizona s'eclipsa en direction de l'étage à la recherche de Maria. Elle retourna au salon bredouille...Et tomba directement sur une Erica suspicieuse « Ou étais-tu ? » « Hem je suis allée me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain du haut, celle ci était... occupée ! »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la blonde qui se méfiait de moins en moins d'Arizona. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme serait incapable de lui mentir. Elle était sure d'avoir toujours le dessus. IL ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'elle lui dirait d'elle même ce qui se passait avec Callie...

Après une étreinte un peu plus longue que prévue initiée par Erica, Arizona pris congé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'hotel, la brune était dévastée. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle allait toquer à la porte d'Arizona toujours sans réponse. Le réceptionniste avait confirmé ses craintes, la demoiselle était de sortie ce soir. Se rappelant ses dernières paroles vis à vis de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si Arizona était passée à autre chose ? Après tout cela faisait des semaines que la brune la repoussait...Prise de désespoir, elle se laissa glisser dos au mur adjacent à la chambre de la belle. Elle était bien décider à l'attendre et obtenir des réponses.

Environ une heure plus tard, Arizona fit son apparition sur le palier. Elle trouva la latina assoupie en face de sa chambre. « Hey Callie... Callie ! » Celle-ci se réveilla en entendant son prénom. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans le bleu océan de ceux de la blonde.

Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Arizona se décide à ouvrir la porte. « Aller entre... » « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Le ton de la blonde était froid, las...Même si tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était cette femme qui s'avançait timidement devant elle, elle savait qu'un autre argument était en préparation. S'en était trop.

S'asseyant aux côté de la blonde, Callie chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de commencer

« Je voulais te parler mais tu n'étais pas la... » elle voulait son ton neutre, mais la blonde y décela malheureusement pour elle une pointe de reproche. Elle se mis immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Quel sens de l'observation ! Nan effectivement, je n'étais pas là. C'était d'ailleurs la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé depuis longtemps...Mais maintenant je le suis là...A lors vas-y je t'écoute. » La brune était partagée entre deux sentiment. La part d'elle toujours en proie à l'insécurité se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à la blonde. Après tout, elle était trop bien pour elle et la latina l'avait traité de façon horrible ces dernières semaines...Cependant, le sentiment qui l'emporta fut la colère... Comment osait-elle dire ça ! Alors c'était cela, c'était fini entre elles ?...

« Et je peux savoir où tu étais ? » La brune était visiblement jalouse ce qui surpris Arizona. Elle était persuadée d'être devenue inexistante dans le coeur de cette femme. Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, elle relança Callie « Je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie pour commencer un autre argument avec toi. Je le vois bien, quoique je dise maintenant, tu va mal le prendre...Bref, est-ce que tu va me dire pourquoi tu es là ? » La latina était de plus en plus énervée par le comportement distant de la blonde. Même si elle savait qu'elle en était à l'origine, elle ne supportait pas de perdre cette empathie qui existait entre elles.

Les deux femmes étaient chacune sur leurs positions. Une blonde feignant l'indifférence pour tester sa partenaire. Une brune rongée par la jalousie et ses insécurités. Encore une fois la communication leur faisait défaut...

Leurs monologues intérieurs furent interrompus par une sonnerie. Le portable d'Arizona. Celle-ci leva la tête vers Callie, incrédule. Mais la brune était à bout. Qui donc pouvait bien envoyer un message à la blonde en pleine nuit ? Elle se jeta sur le sac de a demoiselle et en sorti l'objet... « Callie arrêtes ! Tu n'as pas le droit... »

Arizona n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle entendit la porte claquer violemment. Mais où était donc Callie ?

Elle ramassa son téléphone qui venait d'être jeté au sol. Sur l'écran un message « Merci pour cette soirée, elle n'aurait pas été la même sans toi...A très vite... Erica »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour se disait-elle...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain chez Mme Hahn, un grand jour se préparait. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait réunir les dernières pièces lui permettant d'obtenir la garde définitive de Maria.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait assise devant son majestueux bureau, une Lexie Grey quelques peu mal à l'aise en face d'elle.

« Alors dites moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi... » Elle lui montrait son sourire carnassier, satisfaite de l'intimidation qu'elle exerçait sur la jeune femme.

« Heu...Hem... d'après mes recherches, nous avons tous les éléments requis. Rien ne vous sera opposable pour la demande de garde » En disant ces mots, Lexie sentait sa gorge la bruler. Elle ne pouvait empecher son esprit de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose.

Elle était devenue avocate pour aider les victimes...Elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression de se faire l'avocat du diable. Tentant une dernière idée, elle s'adressa à son employeur « Mme, si vous le permettez il me reste une dernière...formalité à remplir...Je dois interroger la petite. Il est presque sur qu'à un moment ou un autre la cour demandera son audition. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne dira rien de compromettant... N'ayant pas anticipé cette dernière partie, Erica se sentie soulagée de voir que son avocate avait anticipé la situation. « Merci maitre Greys, je vais aller la chercher tout de suite . Nous irons dans le salon ce sera plus convivial, après tout ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Tout dans son sourire était faux. Cela n'échappa pas à Lexie qui abatit sa dernière carte « Je suis désolée mais je dois interroger la fillette seule à seule... « Erica commença à froncer les sourcils, elle avait peur de ce que Maria pouvait dire...Sentant le vent tourner, la jeune femme continua « Ce sont les consignes. Si je ne le fais pas, l'aide à l'enfance va... » « Ok allez-y... »

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'Erica Hahn conduisit l'avocate dans la chambre de Maria . La jeune femme fut d'abord surprise de voir qu'elle était située à l'extérieur de la maison, dans une des dépendances...

Une fois la porte fermée, Lexie apperçut une petite forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Elle se leva immédiatement dès qu'elle entendit une personne s'approcher. Elle se retourna et reconnut la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pu s'empecher de constater des traces de larmes sur les joues de la fillette. Elle semblait encore plus triste que la dernière fois... « Hey bonjour Maria … Je suis Lexie, tu te souviens de moi ? » La petite hocha la tête « Je voudrais que l'on parle un peu toutes les deux... Est-ce que tu as compris ce qui va se passer ? » La petite la regarda incrédule. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sens de tous les évênements qui s'étaient succédés ces dernières semaines.

Voyant le visage tourmenté de la petite, l'avocate continua... « Tu sais que ton papa George a eut un accident... Et du coup il ne peut plus s'occuper de toi, t'emmener à lécole, te faire à manger...Du coup il faut que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Cette personne c'est Erica » La petite commençait à pleurer en silence. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et balança nerveusement ses jambes. Lexie sentit le besoin de continuer l'explication « Comme ton papa et ta maman ne sont plus là... » « C'est pas vrai! » La petite se mis à hurler cette dernière phrase...Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa maman était revenue et pourtant elle allait avoir une autre maman : Erica ?

La jeune femme fut très étonnée par la vive réaction de la petite.. . « Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai Maria ? » La petite était confuse, elle sentait qu'elle voulait dire la vérité mais elle se souvenait de sa promesse . Cela la fit pleurer encore plus. Au final, son désespoir fit le reste, elle voulait revoir sa maman... « Que ma maman elle est pas là... Moi ze l'ai vue » Pensant que cela était du à l'imaginaire de la fillette, Lexie s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci se dégagea « C'est normal Maria de vouloir tellement que certaines personnes soient là qu'on se les imagine en vrai... » « Nan ! C'est pas vrai, même que ze l'ai vu et que f'est Arizona qui ma amenée chez elle ...Et même qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait me chercher... » A cela, l'avocate resta perplexe. Et si c'était vrai ? Elle s'agenouilla et regarda Maria dans les yeux... « Ce que tu viens de me dire, ne le dis à personne d'autre.. jure le moi » ! La soudaine conviction dans les yeux de la jeune femme pris la petite de cours. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une autre personne voulait encore qu'elle garde le secret...Mais encore une fois elle promis...

Sortie de la chambre, Lexie passa par le bureau d'Erica, c'est parfait, elle est prête...par contre je pense qu'il faudra décaler l'audience de quelques semaines... Un des témoins vient de se rétracter...

Après quelques brèves explications supplémentaires, Lexie sortie...Elle avait 3 semaines pour retrouver la mère de la petite. « Arizona » était la seule piste sérieuse qu'elle avait...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois jours plus tard, Callie et Arizona ne s'étaient toujours pas revues. Chacune était restée dans sa chambre. La blonde avait eut quelques contacts avec Erica. Elle ne pouvait empêcher d'être étonnée par l'insistance de cette femme. Elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne savait pas pour la petite sortie de Maria...

Lisant de façon absente ses mails du jour, son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux envoyé d'une adresse anonyme. Objet : URGENT .

_« Recontactez moi si vous connaissez Maria... Je dois parler à sa mère »_

La blonde resta stupéfaite. Elle répondit sans attendre _« Qui êtes-vous ? » _Quelques secondes plus tard, le suspense tomba

_« Rendez-vouz au Bar « Brooklin » 6eme Avth ce soir à 18H... » _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexie Grey avait un avantage sur la jeune femme qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer...

Toute petite déjà, elle avait toujours été très curieuse, elle voulait tout savoir sur tout et tout le monde. Quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, rien n'avait changé. La jeune avocate avait étudié son sujet en détail. Arizona Robbins n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle... Tout comme son partenariat avec Erica Hahn pour le contrat biotherm.

Ayant trouvé de nombreuses photos de la blonde sur le net, elle savait exactement à quoi s'attendre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle arriva à 18H10 au « brooklin ». Elle spota immédiatement la personne qu'elle recherchait.

Elle vint s'asseoir directement en face d'elle. « Bonjour Mademoiselle Robbins... » la blonde leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. On pouvait directement lire la méfiance sur son visage.

Lexie essayait de se faire intimidante, elle ne savait pour le moment pas si cette mysterieuse femme était dans son camp. « Bien,...Puisque vous vous êtes déplacée, je suppose que vous connaissez la mère de Maria... Evitons de perdre notre temps et dites moi tout de suite où je peux la trouver »

Arizona n'en revenait pas de l'audace de cette jeune femme. Ses propos étaient en totale contradiction avec sa gestuelle. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille qu'à une femme de poigne...

« Et qui êtes vous ? Je suis là parce que vous avez mentionné Maria... Pas pour parler de sa mère que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas... ». La brune sentait la situation lui échapper...Elle tenta alors un coup risqué « Très bien, dans ce cas vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité...C'est dommage je suis sure qu'elle aurait pu obtenir la garde de sa fille si elle s'était manifestée... » Arizona mis quelques secondes à enregistrer ces informations, le temps qu'elle comprenne leur portée, Lexie s'était déjà levée en direction de la sortie « Attendez ! Je veux bien discuter avec vous, mais je veux dabord savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivée jusqu'à moi... »

Soulagée d'avoir réussi son coup, la brune se rassit... « Je suis Maitre Alexandra Grey, resprésentante des intérêt d'Erica Hanh pour sa demande de garde totale de Maria O'Malley.. » « Mais... » la blonde ne comprenais pas... cette femme était embauchée par Hahn ? « George O'Malley est décidé depuis maintenant un mois... Mme Hahn à depuis demandé la garde de Maria. Après avoir étudié le dossier et rencontré la petite, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que quelque chose n'allait pas... C'est Maria elle-même qui m'a parlé de vous...Comme du fait que vous laviez « enmener voir sa maman » ». Un silence pesant tomba entre les deux femmes. Elles se dévisageaient, jugeant la moindre réaction qui pourrait les trahir. « Si vous savez où est la mère de Maria, vous devez me le dire, après examen du dossier, je suis sure qu'elle pourrait obtenir la garde de... » « Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir ». La blonde était à la fois soulagée et en colère. C'était trop simple, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une idée d'Erica... « Je ne vous fais pas confiance...Il va falloir plus q'un Rendez Vous foireux dans un bar miteux pour me faire changer d'avis … Vous avez mon mail Mademoiselle Grey, envoyez moi des documents officiels qui prouvent ce que vous venez de me dire... »

Sur ces derniers mots, Arizona se leva et quitta l'établissement. Elle comptait garder toute cette histoire secrète. Il n'était pas question de donner de faux espoirs à Callie, elle ne suporterait pas une autre affaire de ce genre.

De son côté, Lexie était plutot satisfaite de cette entrevue...Il y avait en effet de grandes chances que Maria ait réellement vu sa mère...Son ennemi, c'était le temps. L'audience approchait à grands pas,

elle devait apporter de nouveaux éléments au juge si elle voulait basculer les choses en la faveur de Callie...Le tout sachant qu'elle devait toujours théoriquement travailler pour Erica. Elle avait pensé plus d'une fois donner sa démission, se retirer de l'affaire, mais cette activité lui permettait de s'assurer du bon traitement que subissait la petite fille.

Elle prévoyait d'envoyer tous les documents qu'elle avait rassembler pour proposer un projet solide à Arizona. Elle espérait que cell-ci accepterait alors de la conduire à Callie Torres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à l'hotel, la blonde remarqua qu'elle avait deux messages d'Erica. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Callie lui avait déjà raconté certaines choses sur cette femme, mais à force de la côtoyer, elle en avait presque oublié que c'était un monstre. Ce rendez vous lui avait ouvert les yeux. Si tout cela était vrai, il était hors de question qu'elle obtienne la garde de Maria...

Ce soir là, Arizona hésita plusieurs fois à aller frapper à la chambre de Callie. Elle aussi avait ses moments de doutes, elle aussi avait besoin d'être rassurée. Ces dernières altercations avec la latina lui avaient donné l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux. En ce moment précis, elle se sentait seule, portant un poids énorme sur ses épaules... Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelques mètres plus loin, une autre âme en peine partageait toutes ses préoccupations.

Tard ce soir là, le téléphone de la blonde sonna deux fois... Erica... en vain...

Le lendemain matin, un email particulièrement interessant attendait notre blonde.

Trois heures de lecture, et quelques coups de fils plus tard, c'est une jeune femme surexcitée que nous retrouvons devant la porte de Callie. Après une brève hésitation, elle frappa. La brune, qui espérait depuis des jours voir le visage d'Arizona, ne mis que quelques seconde à ouvrir la porte. La vision qui l'attendait fit fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. La blonde souriait...un sourire magnifique, radieux... La blonde était heureuse et ça se voyait. Callie se perdait dans ses yeux, son visage...Soudain il pris conscience de ses actiosn et se remis sur la défensive. Qui avait-il de si « joyeux » dans leur situation actuelle ?

Arizona n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En face de la belle latina, elle compris que chaque seconde passée loin d'elle était une seconde perdue. En une grande enjambée, elle attrapa la brune par la taille et posa un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci ne répondit d'abord pas à l'assaut, puis son corps se réveilla au contact de ce corps dont elle avait rêvé. Elle sentait la passion monter en elle, cette femme la rendait folle, le moindre contact l'électrisait. Elle finit par répondre en se pressant encore plus contre Arizona. Elle intensifia le baiser et les deux jeunes femmes perdirent totalement le contrôle. Ce n'est décidément pas ce à quoi Arizona s'attendait en venant dans cette chambre...La porte claqua violemment avec une blonde gémissante plaquer contre l'objet. Callie la ravageait littéralement. Il n'y avait pas de place à la douceur, à l'exploration. Ces choses là viendraient plus tard. En ce moment elles avaient besoin de reprendre possession de l'autre. C'était un besoin instictif, primaire.

La brune caressait précipitement Arizona sur toutes les portions exposées de son corps. Elle la mordait, l'embrassait sauvagement. La blonde était sure qu'elle garderait des traces, mais elle s'en fichait. Rien n'était plus important que la femme qui la faisait hurler de plaisirs. Elle savait que la latina avait besoin de se rassurer, de voir qu'elle lui était toujours acquise. Arizona la laissa prendre un total contrôle de la situation malgré l'urgence des mouvements de la brune.

Après avoir emmené sa partenaire au point de non retour, Callie se calma. Elle la regarda intensément, cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde... Celle ci ne bougeait plus, elle était encore tétanisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Cela ne faisait même pas 5 min qu'elle avait frappé à cette porte.

Le regard dans le vide, elle lacha ce qu'elle était venue dire « Erica Hahn est en train d'obtenir la garde de Maria... Si tu te manifestes maintenant, tu pourra récupérer ta fille...J'ai parlé à une avocate et.. » Callie était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas « Erica veut la garde de Maria ? Mais où est George ? Et... » « George est mort Callie...Cest une occasion unique que tu as de récupérer ta fille...Le dossier est monté, tu as juste à te faire connaître du juge, des services sociaux...Ils feront une enquête et si tout se passe bien ... ». La brune n'en revenait pas, elle avait espéré entendre ses mots depuis des années. Elle dévisagea Arizona un moment. Elle était sur le point de tenir sa promesse, elle allait lui permettre de retrouver sa fille. Surtout, elle n'était pas partie, même quand elle l'avait poussée à bout, elle était toujours restée. Callie décida de ne pas en demander plus...pour la première fois depuis un temps infini, elle était heureuse. Elle ne voulait même pas connaître les détail des intéractions entre Erica et Arizona. Elle lui faisait confiance. La joie qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de la blonde quand elle lui avait ouvert parlait plus que des mots.

Finallement, la brune pris le visage d'Arizona entre ses mains et continuait à fixer cette femme... « Merci »...Ce mot était tout ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. Elle embrassa tendrement la blonde, rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tot. Ce que toutes les deux ressentaient, c'était l'amour... Aimer et être aimée. Les deux jeunes femmes firent l'amour pendant des heures... En s'endormant, Callie se fit une promesse. Si elle récupérait sa fille officiellement, elle voulait également avoir Arizona dans sa vie définitivement et officiellement... Elle n'envisageait pas vivre sans elle et elle savait que Maria appréciait énormément la blonde.

Une nouvelle vie était possible...Le plus dur restait à faire, convaincre la justice qu'elle était la seule et unique mère de Maria et qu'elle seule devait obtenir sa garde...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica elle, était énervée. Cela faisait plus de 24H qu'elle navait aucune nouvelle de la blonde...Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se poser des questions. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose... mais quoi. Elle senti encore une fois la jalousie remonter à la surface. Et si Callie et Arizona se connaissait vraiment ?

Un seul moyen de le savoir... Elle parcouru d'un pas décidé les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Maria. Elle ouvrit violement la porte et s'approcha de la petite. Celle-ci fut réveillé en sursaut par cette intrusion et refusait de regarder Erica dans les yeux. La blonde n'hésita pas, elle empoigna la petite et lui parla d'un ton menaçant « Ecoutes moi bien, je vais te poser une question...Si tu refuses d'y répondre, je t'enfermerais dans cette pièce, dans le noir toute la journée... » La petite fermait les yeux, elle espérait que quand elle les rouvrirait, la blonde Erica serait partie . Et effectivement elle était seule dans sa chambre, éclairée...

La petite se mit à pleurer, elle avait rompu la promesse, elle avait parlé de sa maman …

La blonde était en furie, Callie était en ville ou du moins elle l'avait été et en plus elle connaissait visiblement bien Arizona . Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle accélère les chose. Hors de questions de se faire doubler... Erica était prête.


	19. Chapter 19

Erica avait un mauvais présentiment, elle savait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Depuis sa découverte du fait que Callie et Arizona se connaissaient, elle avait continué ses recherches. Elle en était arrivée au résultat suivant : Arizona était dans un certain hotel de la ville... Et si la brune y était également ?

Erica ne perdit pas de temps. Elle devait reprendre l'ascendant qu'elle avait eut sur cette femme pour lui faire à nouveau mordre la poussière. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ici, c'était un risque de tout perdre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient fermement par la main. Elles se dirigeaient vers le cabinet de Maitre Grey. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elles allaient être présentée à un autre avocat qui serait en charge de représenté Callie pour l'obtention de la garde de Maria. Cet homme s'appelait Derreck Sheperd. Il était plu expérimenté que Lexie, et avait pour but de démonter les accusation d'harcèlement sexuel initialement formée contre la latina.

« Mesdames, je suis Maitre Shepperd, je vais vous représenter dans cette affaire »... Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourire timidement et échangèrent des formules de politesse . « Je vous préviens, cette procédure risque d'être très pénible pour vous Mme Torres, j'ai pris connaissance du dossier rédigé par Maitre Grey... Il va falloir votre témoignage pour contredire les faits qui vous sont reprochés. Vous allez devoir vous replonger sans aucune retenue dans in passé qui je suppose reste douloureux » Callie pris une grande inspiration et hocha la tête « Tout pour ma fille », fit sa seule réponse. Elle sentit Arizona lui serrer un peut plus la main en guise de soutien.

L'homme continua « Bien, comme vous le savez, le temps nous est compté, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite … Il me faut le plus d'éléments concernant la relation que vous avez entretenue avec Erica Hahn. Nous devons trouver un élément qui vous décupabilisera. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec votre rencontre... »

La latina était très nerveuse. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait choquer Arizona, elle avait peur de sa réaction face à la vérité. D'un autre côté, elle n'osait pas lui demander de quitter la pièce. Elle avait besoin de sa présence pour trouver la force de continuer. Sentant son hésitation, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Si tu veux on se retrouve à l'Hotel... » Callie sentait les larmes monter. L'avocat eut la délicatesse de réagir « Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour discuter... ». Une fois la porte fermée, la latina chercha sa compagne du regard. « Ecoute Arizona, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance... c'est juste que... » La blonde se détacha de Callie, elle était blessée par cette réaction, mais elle devait garder sa rancoeur pour elle. L'important c'était Maria. « Je comprends, après tout c'est ta vie, c'est ton passé, je respecte ton choix... ». Arizona déposa une bise sur la joue de la brune et s'éclipsa.

Callie pleurait silencieusement, mais elle savait que cette « rupture » était nécessaire. Elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Il viendrait forcément un temps où elle raconterait tout à Arizona, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour idéal.

Derreck refit son entrée dans le bureau « Bien, commençons... »

Callie essuya rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa manche et commença. « J'ai rencontré Erica... à une réception de remise de prix... »

Deux heures plus tard, le récit des évènements arrivaient à sa fin... Elle avait tout raconté, de ses premiers émois avec Erica, à sa descente aux enfers, la drogue, la prostitution...

Malgré la gravité de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Derreck était plutot satisfait. Il avait une idée en tête...Tout ne reposait que sur le témoignage d'Erica et d'une autre personne...A lui de la retrouver et de la convaincre de revenir sur sa déposition. Ensuite, le conflit d'intérêt créé par la seule parole d'Erica contre Callie, pourrait certainement aboutir à une révision du jugement. Il ne comprenait même pas comment un dossier avec si peu de preuves avait pu aboutir. Il était clair que la destruction morale de sa cliente par Erica Hahn devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Bien, je vous remercie Mme Torres, je vous rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous avec les services sociaux en fin d'après-midi. Attendez vous à avoir des question directes et désagréables, rappelez vous de ce queje vous ait dit aujourd'hui et répondez sans hésitation. »

Callie le remercia et pris congé et retourna à l'Hotel. Il était évident pour elle qu'Arizona devait être présente cet après-midi.

Arrivée devant la porte qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle s'arrêta net lorqu'elle entendit le rire de la blonde. Toute pensée rationnelle la quitta lorsquelle reconnue la voix de la personne qui se trouvait avec elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute s'était Erica Hahn. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Callie frappa violemment à la porte de la suite. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde apparu à travers l'entrebaillement. Son sourire disparu aussitôt qu'elle compris la situation. Malheureusement pas le temps de penser à une échapatoire, Erica vint se positionner derrière elle à la vue de la brune.

Pas le moins de monde étonnée, elle s'exprima d'un ton calme « Callie, qu'elle bonne surpris...je pensais que tu étais morte quelque part victime d'une IST ou d'un soulard » Elle termina sa phrase d'un rire grave, visiblement satisfaite de sa sortie. Arizona était tétanisée, elle sentait Callie perdre le contrôle, avant qu'elle puisse tenter quelquechose, la brune se rua sur Erica, mais celle-ci avait anticiper le mouvement. Tellement prévisible se disait-elle. Elle avait réussi à emprisonner les poignets de la latina derrière son dos. Le contact physique avec cette femme réveilla de nombreux souvenirs chez Callie, sa résistance diminua, Erica avait encore une énorme emprise sur elle...

Arizona observaitg la scène avec curiosité. C'est comme si la brune était hypnotisée par Erica, elle avait cessé toute bataille, elle était à sa mercie. L'autre blonde commença alors à parler « Laisse nous, nous avons des choses à nous dire...N'est-ce pas Callie ? » Arizona ne voulait pas partir, il était évident que les intentions d'Erica étaient dangereuse. Elle pensait qu'elle était venue à l'hotel pour la voir après ses nombreux appels manqués, mais elle savait visiblement dès le début qu'elle pourrait aussi y trouver Callie... A sa grande surprise, celle-ci alla dans le sens d'Erica « Laisses nous s'il te plait, cela ne te regardes pas... » Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Arizona n'en revenait pas...La brune l'évinçait encore. Après avoir tenté de la raisonner, la blonde se résigna et quitta la chambre...

Callie était tétanisée, elle se sentait fascinée par cette femme de la même façon qu'elle l'avait été il y a 6 ans... Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le sentiment était réciproque. La blonde était éblouie par la beauté de la jeune femme devant elle. La relation qu'elle savait maintenant réellement existente entre elle et Arizona la rendait malade. Callie était sa possession. En regardant cette jolie brune, Erica savait qu 'au fond elle l'avait toujours aimé. Même si elle avait tout fait pour refouler ce sentiment, prétextant une stratégie pour gagner en puissance, cela était faux.

Les deux femmes se regardaient longuement... Erica était venue pour réveiller des souvenirs douloureux chez Callie, elle ne pensait pas en être elle aussi victime.

C'est finalement la brune qui repris le contact de la situation « Je te jure que si tu touches à ma fille je te tue ! ». Erica se sentait vulnérable. La haine qu'elle sentait dans les propos de Callie lui brisait le cœur...Elle devait garder le contrôle de la situation et tenta d'abattre une dernière carte.. « Mais on pourrait essayer toi et moi...Avec Maria... Je veux qu'on retente notre chance toi et moi... » sa voix était tremblante . La latina n'en revenait pas...la blonde était indirectement en train de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots... Elle sentait l'émotion monter en elle. Erica en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassa . Des souvenirs envahirent l'esprit de la latina. La blonde avait été son premier amour, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Callie était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle sentait son esprit s'embuer...tout était flou. Elle en avait voulu à Erica pendant des années, mais avoir cette femme devant elle chamboulait son esprit. Revivre leur histoire dans le bureau de son avocat n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Erica elle était satisfaite. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, Callie. Visiblement son emprise était toujours bien présente.

Elle aimait l'idée d'avoir la brune à sa disposition. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée pendant un long moment, les deux femmes perdues dans le regard de l'autre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En fin d'après midi, Arizona attendait devant les services sociaux. Elle voulait être présente pour Callie, hors de question d'être mise de côté une nouvelle fois.

15 minutes plus tard, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne viendrait pas ce qui agaça énormément son avocat. Il serait très difficile de rattraper ce coup bas...

« Mademoiselle Robbins, tachez de raisonner Miss Torres, je ne comprends pas les raisons qui l'ont poussées à ne pas venir, mais sacher que cela est un argument en faveur de Mme Hahn... »

La blonde hocha tristement la tête et repris la direction de l'hotel. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans frapper et à sa grande surprise la trouva vide. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Callie et fut étonnée de voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui ouvrir la porte...La chambre avait été relouée.

En auto-pilote, la blonde pris un taxi en direction de la villa d'Erica, elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir un mauvais présentiment.

Villa d'Erica. Callie était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était là, aux côté de celle qui lui avait tout pris et qui s'apprêtait maintenant à tout lui redonner. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais son esprit était incapable de réagir. Au bout se situait la fin du cauchemard : Revoir Maria.

Erica avait tout prévu. Elle prévoyait de faire se retrouver mère et fille. Elle était sure qu'après cela elle pourrait faire signer n'importe quoi à Callie... Elle se voyait vraiment vivre avec la brune, elle avait des sentiments pour elle, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle devait éviter juridiquement tout retournement de situation au cas où la latina retrouverait ses esprits.

Erica avait fait installer Maria dans une des chambres de sa villa, elle l'avait délogée de la dépendance peu hospitalière dans laquelle elle l'avait maintenue jusqu'à présent. Elle devait faire bonne impression à la mère comme à la fille. Elle savait qu'être celle qui les réunirait était un atout de taille...

Elle pris Callie par la taille et lui chuchotta dans l'oreille « Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir... »

La brune frissona à ce contact, mais ce n'était pas un frisson de passion comme ceux ressentis avec Arizona... Arizona, des pensées de la blonde refirent soudain surface dans son esprit...Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par le changement de position d'Erica . Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et disparu à l'étage. Tout ceci sonnait décidément faux. Passé les premieres heures de nostalgies, Callie reprenait peu à peu conscience de la situation. Malgré tout, la présence de cette femme la troublait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparu avec une forme gigotante dans ses bras.

Callie reconnu immédiatement sa fille. Elle regarda Erica pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

La petite couru dans ses bras. La mère pris sa fille dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses force.

Les deux ames n'entendirent pas la sonnerie de la porte d'entré, et ne remarquèrent pas le départ d'Erica... « C'est fini mon bébé, maman ne partira plus... » Maria pelurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Callie était aussi très émue, mais elle ne plus s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont la petite se cramponnait à elle. Elle ne connaissait pas sa fille depuis longtemps, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Hey Tout va bien ma puce, maman est là... » Elle essaya de calmer ma petite en vain. Au bout d'un moment, elle essaya de dégager doucement la poigne que la petite exerçait sur son coup. La petite se détacha de sa mère à regret...

Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe laissant apparaître ses bras, ses jambes, son cou...

Callie sentit l'air lui manquer, la peau fine de la petite était recouverte de marques... Des bleus.

« Oh mon dieu... Qui t'as fait ça ? » Elle recommençait à pleurer et resserra son étreinte sur la petite qui enfoui son visage dans le coup de sa maman.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Erica refit son apparition dans le salon, « Ce n'était q'une...erreur ».

La mère ne pu s'empecher de sentir la petite sursauter en entendant la voix de la blonde...

Elle allait lui faire payer ….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devant la propriété, Arizona était à bout, Erica venait de lui claquer la porte au nez après lui avoir révèler qu'elle s'était « remise avec Callie ». Elle fut raccompagnée par des agents de sécurité visiblement engagée pour cette tache.

La blonde pleurait, elle ne comprenait plus rien, comment cela était-il possible ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Désolée pour le délai, mais je suis vraiment hyper occupée en ce moment...**

**Voici la suite, c'est un chapitre qui traite de sujets assez durs... donc vous êtes prévenus !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie était furieuse, elle sentait sa petite fille se cramponner un peu plus à elle à chaque fois qu'Erica se déplaçait au cours de leur conversation.

Les paroles qui échappaient la bouche de la blonde n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun intérêt pour la latina qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose . Emmener sa fille loin, très loin de cette femme qu'elle avait un jour aimé.

La nostalgie des premiers instants avait définitivement laissé place à un dégout de plus présent à longueur qu'elle restait à proximité d'Erica. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour anéantir celle qui avait osé lever la main sur Maria...En attendant elle devait continuer à jouer le jeu du »premier amour retrouvé ». Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Erica, n'ayant absolument pas conscience du changement qui s'était opéré dans l'esprit de Callie, continua son monologue... « Et qu'est ce que vous diriez qu'on parte en weekend toutes les trois ? Hein Maria on pourrait aller à New York faire du shopping ! » Son ton se voulait enjoué, mais mère et file ne pouvaient s'empecher de remarquer à quel point la blonde n'avait aucune idée de ce qui plaisait à une fillette de 5 ans... Callie elle, voyait cette sortie d'un mauvais œil, il ne restait que 7 jours avant l'audience... « Pourquoi ne pas plutot rester ici... » à cette annonce, Erica se mit de nouveau sur ses gardes... pour calmer son esprit elle devait être sure que la latina lui était toujours acquise. Depuis leurs « retrouvailles », la blonde sentait ce besoin physique de se rapprocher d'elle... « Tiens Maria, il y a des nouveaux jouets qui t'attendent dans ta chambre... Vas-y, je dois parler à ta maman... » à cette dernière phrase les deux brunettes se regardèrent. Une compréhension innée passait entre elle. Callie sentait que Maria ne voulait pas quitter ses bras et à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas non plus la lacher. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, elles auraient tout le temps plus tard pour refaire connaissance. « Va jouer ma puce, maman reste là... » Sur ces mots, elle reposa la petite fille au sol. Ses grands yeux marrons reflétaient tristesse et anxiété. Elle regarda un dernière fois sa mère avant de partir en direction de « sa » chambre.

Dès qu'elle entendit la petite monter les escaliers, la blonde se rapprocha dangereusement de Callie. Elle avait besoin de se la réapproprier physiquement. Elle s'approcha au plus près de la brune qui ne bougea pas « Tu m'as manqué... ». La latina riait intérieurement à ces mots, comment Erica pouvait-elle oser dire une chose pareille ? Sa réflexion fut coupée lorsque la blonde posa ses lèvres avec forces sur les siennes. Callie voulait riposter, la repousser, mais elle gardait en tête sa fille...Maria... A mesure qu'Erica se faisait plus insistante dans ses avances, elle sentait le dégout monter en elle. Dégout pour la femme qui posait ses mains sur elles, mais aussi dégout d'elle même pour se laisser faire .

Ce qui la frappa c'est que la blonde était tellement centrée sur sa petite personne qu'elle ne remarqua même pas son manque de répondant. Elle se contenta de reproduire les gestes maladroits et empressés qui avaient pourtant tant marqué Callie des années auparavant.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de voir la différence avec la femme qui avait vraiment réussi à la réconcilier avec son corps : Arizona...

Embarquée dans son élan, la blonde la pris par la main et l'entraina vers sa chambre. Là elle se jeta sur Callie... Elle commença à lui arracher ses vêtements, ses gestes étaient brusques, il n'y avait pas d'amour, c'était juste un besoin physique... Callie se sentait sale, elle essayait de se forcer à participer à cette étreinte, mais tout son corps lui criait de fuir. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et repoussa Êrica doucement « Attends attends... Pas si vite, je ne suis pas sure que... » « Alors tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui ait la garde de ta fille... » Erica nétait pas du tout troublée par la réaction de Callie, elle s'y attendait... elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un argument de poids... Maria. Cette mère était prête à tout pour retrouver sa fille, elle comptait bien en profiter. Le corps de la brune l'enflammait litteralement, elle avait besoin d'elle et tout de suite.

Callie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait plus le choix...en partant avec Erica ce jour, elle avait renoncé à la vie qui aurait pu s'offrir à elle. Une vie paisible, remplie d'amour avec les deux femmes de sa vie : Maria et Arizona.

Sentant les résolutions de la brune se fissurer, Erica repris son assaut. Elle débarassa Callie de ses derniers vêtements et avait pour intention de lui montrer qu'elle était sa propriété. Elle laissa des traces sur tout le corps de la latina avant d'entrer violement en elle …

Quelques minutes plus tard, satisfaite d'avoir assouvi sa pulsion, elle se releva et sorti de la pièce « J'ai du travail »... Laissant derrière elle une jeune femme brisée. Son cauchemard ne faisait que commencer...

Arizona était en compagnie de Dereck Shepperd. Ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous avec une personne qui possédait peut-être la clé de l'histoire. Une jeune femme très discrète nommée April Kepner. Elle était le seule et unique témoins qui avait permis à Erica d'obtenir gain de cause dans le procèse pour harcèlement sexuel...

« Merci Derek d'avoir accepté de continuer sur cette affaire, je sais que sans Callie à nos côtés nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Nous devons nous préparer pour l'audience dans l'hypothèse qu'elle y sera et apporter suffisement de preuves en sa faveur »

L'homme sentait l'émotion dans la voix de la blonde. Il savait que les deux femmes étaient proches et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé avec Melle Torres...

Arrivés à l'appartement 32 au troisième étage d'un immeuble moderne, une toute jeune femme vint leur ouvrir. Ils n'avaient réussi à obtenir aucune information sur elle, mais il ne s'attendaient pas à voir « ça ». « Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? »...

« Je suis maitre Shepperd et voici mademoiselle Robbins. Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de votre témoignage lors du procès intenté par Erica Hahn contre Callie Torres... »

La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Elle supplia ses visiteurs « je ne peux rien vous dire, s'il vous plait laissez moi... » Elle referma la porte sur les deux intrus, mais son geste fut bloqué par la pied gauche d'Arizona... « Si vous ne faites rien, Callie perdra la garde de sa fille pour toujours... C'est Erica qui l'obtiendra. Nous devons sauver cette petite fille »... Aprile avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait coupable depuis des années d'avoir accepter le contrat passé avec Erica. Pour elle tout était fini « c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien pour vous... » La porte se referma. Arizona était en furie « Ouvrez!ouvrez ! vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas ! » Elle tapait violemment contre la porte, donnant coups de points et coups de pieds. Cette femme était leur seul espoirs...

C'est Dereck qui l'obligea à se calmer, lui prenant les poignets, il l'obligea à le regarder « Arizona ça suffit!Vous n'arrangerez rien comme cela... je suis désolé... Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ».

La blonde se dégagea de l'avocat et le regarda fixement avec dédain. Elle recula doucement avant de partir précipitamment vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Sentant qu'il n'était plus dans les bonnes graces de la blonde, Derreck décida de la laisser partir. Il savait qu'elle se calmerait tot ou tard et devait continuer de travailler sur le dossier. Pourtant il devait le reconnaître, il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour l'issue de l'audience...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chez Erica, tout était silencieux. La blonde avait été appelée pour un problème urgent au siège de sa société. Elle avait donc pris le soin de laisser Maria à l'un de ses employé pour qu'il l'enmène ailleurs. La mère ne tenterait pas de fuir sans sa fille, c'était certains...

Elle avait juste omis un détail. Même si elle avait engagée des agents de sécurité pour surveiller la villa, Arizona Robbins n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

De retour de son rendez-vous manqué avec April Kepner, elle se dirigea directement vers la maison de Hahn.

Elle fut surprise de voir que la voiture de la blonde n'était pas là. Cela couplé à la présence des gorilles de sécurité fraichements embauché lui laissait penser que la latina était peut-être seule à l'intérieur de la villa...

Elle se souvenait très bien de l'agencement de la propriété. Il y avait plusieurs accès possible. Elle devait faire diversion pour pouvoir passer le mur d'enceinte et s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Elle observa alors les alentours et apperçu de jeunes enfants jouant au ballon...

Elle s'approcha d'eux « Hey les gars, ça va ? Dites moi j'aurai un petit service à vous demander... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les 3 colosses de la sécurité étaient occupé avec les deux enfants. Le ballon perdu « par là » était introuvable. Arizona eut alors tout le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle pénétra par la porte arrière de la maison donnant sur un des cotés du jardin. Ce qui la frappa dès son entrée fut le silence dans lequel était plongé la maison. Elle commença à penser qu'elle était sans doute vide et elle senti sa gorge se contracter à cette idée. N'ayant rien à perdre, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la propriété. Au détours d'un couloirs, elle entendit du bruit... Elle s'approcha et reconnu immédiatement son origine.

Des sanglots... ceux de Callie. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Arizona ouvrit doucement la porte d'où s'échappaient les pleurs. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Des vêtements arrachés gisaient sur le sol et la magnifique latina était là, seule, recroquevillée sur elle même secouée de sanglots.

La blonde imaginait ce qui avait bien plus se passer et elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais du les laisser seules...

Elle avança alors doucement, toujours invisible aux yeux de Callie. Elle n'osait pas la toucher, lui parler... Sa propre émotion la rendait incapable d'agir. Finalement, elle s'approcha de la brune et s'allongea à côté d'elle sans jamais établir de contact. « Je suis désolée ... » murmura t-elle la voix tremblante. Quand la latina réalisa qui était la personne qui venait de la rejoindre, elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, des cris, des larmes, des sanglots. Elle tremblait. De toutes les personnes qui existaient sur cette terre, comment se faisait-il qu'Arizona soit toujours là ? Callie avait besoin d'elle, de savoir que tout allait bien se passer, mais elle ne pouvait se pardonner ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle s'était laissée faire...elle avait couché avec Hahn sans protester. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir Arizona dans sa vie.

La blonde était sans mots, elle passa sa main doucement sur les épaules de la brune en guise de réconfort. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé. Une partie d'elle espérait que Callie n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était produit, mais une pointe de jalousie l'empechait de réfléchir. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les marques qui jonchaient la peau de Callie...

« Oh mon dieu Callie, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?... » sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de la blonde elle soupira... elle n'avait qu'une réponse à donner...une seule lui venait à l'esprit, même si elle savait que la vérité était bien plus compliquée. Elle se sentait sale et n'était pas prête à accepter le réconfort apporté par la blonde. Elle dégluti audiblement avant de lancer « J'ai couché avec Erica »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'ai couché avec Arizona ». Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, la réalisation de leur signification frappa Callie de plein flouet. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même et recommença à pleurer incontrolablement...

Arizona qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Cette révélation la blessa au plus profond d'elle même. La latina avait toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie. Depuis leur rencontre, elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour être là pour elle. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes, effacé ses doutes... En ce remémorant tout cela, le sentiment qui remontait à la surface c'était la rancoeur. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, leur relation avait été unisens, la blonde n'étant qu'une proie facile...

Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle même son instinct lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Ce furent les soubresauts qui traversèrent le corps de Callie qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle était allongée sur le flanc, le visage face au mur. Arizona la pris gentiment par l'épaule et l 'obligea à lui faire face. Durant la manœuvre, le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la latina révéla peu à peu l'intégralité de sa nudité. La blonde pris une grande inspiration à la vue des différentes marques présentes sur la jeune femme devant elle. Son esprit la ramena au souvenir du soir où elle avait retrouvé Callie après son agression... Pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute, si il s'était véritablement passé quelquechose dans cette chambre, ce n'était pas de l'initiative de la brunette.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Arizona fixait Callie intensément depuis de longues secondes. Celle-ci rongée par le remords et le dégout ne pu s'empêcher de détourner à nouveau son visage vers le mur, laissant son corps totalement découvert. L'humiliation était totale, cette fois il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Ressentant la douleur de la brune, Arizona ressenti une nouvelle fois le besoin de la protéger. Mais avant elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Ca...Callie... S'il te plait dis-moi ce qui s'est passé... » En prononçant ses mots d'un ton hésitant, Arizona s'était levée pour récupérer les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'approcha de la brune et toucha délicatement sa joue trempée par les larmes. Celle ci sursauta à ce contact et se mis à pleurer de plus belle.

Encore une fois, elle était là, celle qui l'avait déjà sauvée il y a presque 4 mois, qui lui avait redonné sa vie. Elle l'avait laissée tomber pour Erica, elle l'avait exclu de toutes discussion sur son passé...Et pourtant Arizona Robbins était toujours restée. Aujourd'hui aurait du être différent, Callie avait donné son corps à une autre femme. Elle avait délibérément trahie la femme qu'elle aimait...

La seule chose qui la dépassait en ce moment précis, c'est de sentir le regard concerné de la blonde, de sentir sa main douce parcourir son visage et tout simplement de ressentir son amour.

Sentant que cette femme était son seul oxygène en se moment précis, elle eut une réaction instinctive...

Elle se redressa et se cramponna de toute ses forces à Arizona. Celle-ci fut d'abord surprise de cette invasion, mais ce contact physique avec la brune la calma aussitôt.

Les deux femmes restèrent cramponnées l'une à l'autre. Callie faisait face à la blonde, les jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour de ses épaules, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Aucune position de semblait lui donner assez de prise. Chacune des deux femmes pouvait ressentir le désespoir et la souffrance de l'autre...

Aucun mot ne fut échangé... Le moment des révélation viendrait plus tard, ce qui était sur en ce moment, c'était qu'elles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre.

C'est Arizona finallement qui brisa le silence « Il faut que tu partes Callie, Tu ne peux pas rester là... Je t'en prie, rentre avec moi... ». La brune était à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Soulagée que la blonde accepte de garder le flou sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais terrifiée de ce qui allait se passer.

« Je ne peux... pas » sa voix était était entrecoupée de sanglots « Elle a Maria, Elle a Maria...Erica à Maria... ma petite fille » Callie répéta cette phrase encore et encore, se cramponnant à chaque fois un peu plus à Arizona qui commençait à souffrir physiquement de la force de l'étreinte.

« Callie ! Callie ! Regarde moi, s'il te plait ... » Elle forca la latina à dégager son visage et à la regarder « Calme toi, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets ! » Le moment fut troublé par le bruit d'une voiture qui s'engageait dans le propriété... Erica était de retour.

Prise de panique, Arizona se dégagea rapidement de Callie « Je vais revenir, je te le promets, prends bien soin de Maria... » sa voix craqua à la mention de la petite fille... Sans un dernier regard, elle disparu du champ de vision de Callie qui se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Elle fut soudain consciente de sa situation et sorti précipitement en direction de la salle de bain. Toute trace de pleurs, de doutes, de rancoeur et degout devaient la quitter... Pour Maria, elle devait tenir le coup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir attendu 40 minutes un moment favorable pour s'éclipser de la villa, Arizona était de retour dans le bureau de Maitre Shepperd. Déboulant sans être annoncée, elle était en furie

« Nous devons faire quelquechose, vous devez trouver une solution... » Son ton était menaçant, mais Derrek sentait la douleur que ressentait la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir personnellement investi dans cette histoire et il devait avouer qu'il était autant troublé qu'Arizona de l'issue qui se préparait.

« Arizona, S'il vous plait, calmez vous... » II lui fit signe de s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Elle pris son visage entre ses mains et respira profondément. Sentant qu'il était temps d'intervenir, l'avocat sorti sa dernière carte. « J'ai un nouvel élément qui permettra de mettre le doute sur les Accusation portées par Mme Hahn... Suite à la lecture du dossier et aux précisions données par mademoiselle Torres lors de notre entretient, j'ai pris le soin de mener mon enquète. Au final, grace à l'aide précieuse d'un informateur, je viens de récupérer une bande de vidéosurveillance datant de 11 jours avant la plaite déposée pour harcelement sexuel. On y voit clairement Mme Hahn et Mme Torres dans une situtation assez...explicite. Il est clair que Mme Hahn était favorable à ce genre de... Hem... « relation » » Derrek avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en détournant son regard d'Arizona, il sentait la douleur que soulevait se sujet chez la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez voir la vidéo... Je suis aussi en train d'obtenir une demande de retrait de l'enfant auprès des services sociaux. Mme Hahn a voulu jouer un jeu dangereux, elle a perdu ! Des témoins ont accepté de venir parlé de différentes altercations qu'elle aurait eu avec eux à différents sujets... L'impression qu'il en ressort est loin d'être flateuse. Racisme, violence gratuite, réseaux douteux... »

Arizona n'en revenait pas, elle qui avait laissé cet homme il y a quelques heures en le maudissant, se retrouvait à pleurer de joie en entendant ses paroles...

« Comb...Combien de temps... » Derekk lui sourit amicalement, il savait que le temps était compté.

« Biensur tout cela dépend de la coopération de Miss Torres, mais à en juger par votre entrée...hem... fracassante dans mon bureau, j'en déduis que vous l'avez retrouvée...

J'espère obtenir la demande de retrait de garde temporaire d'ici 10 jours, la demande de garde définitive sera ensuite remise en cause sauf nouvel élément. »

Arizona acquiesça, mais au fond d'elle elle désespérait, 10 jours, 10 nuits, c'était énorme. Elle n'était pas sure que la latina puisse en supporter autant...Surtout qu'Erica ne lui laisserait aucun répit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est 30 minutes plus tard, que la latina sorti discrètement de la salle de bain, malheuresement, elle fut directement cueillie par Erica qui l'attendait. « Tu m'as manqué... » elle lança son célèbre sourire carnassier à Callie avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. La brune était tétanisée, mais elle se laissa une nouvelle fois faire... Heureusement, un autre véhicule interrompit l'élan de la blonde. Une petite voix se fit entendre et se tut en même temps qu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Le cœur de Callie se rempli de joie, c'était Maria, c'était sa petite fille. Elle quitta précipitamment le couloir en direction de la porte d'entrée, laissant l'autre femme plantée bêtement sur ses deux jambes.

« Momannnnn ! » La petite se jetta dans les bras de Callie qui la serra de toutes ses forces. Au contact de sa fille, elle sentait ses doutes se dissiper. C'était elle la priorité. Le regard rempli de joie que lui renvoyait ce petit être termina de regonfler à bloc son moral condamné à l'enfer il y avait encore une heure.

« Charmantes retrouvailles...et moi Maria... Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? » Le ton d'Erica était intimidant. Elle scrutait mère et fille, une certaine sorte de jalousie se lisait dans ses yeux... C'était une véritable maladie qui la rongeait.

La petite fille se raidit à la demande de la blonde, elle regarda sa maman dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une solution. Cette fois ci, Callie décida d'intervenir, il était hors de question que sa fille fasse quelquechose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire...Elle ne savait que trop bien le mal que cela pouvait causer. « Une autre fois...Je pense que là elle est très fatiguée... moi aussi d'ailleurs, je vais aller la coucher.. » Elle regarda sa fille en disant ces paroles pour la rassurer. L'effet fut immédiat, le visage de la petite se détendit et elle s'agrippa à la taille de sa maman.

N'ayant pas l'occasion de répondre, Erica regarda les deux formes se diriger vers l'étage... Elle sentait la situation lui échapper et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de son nouvel avocat...

Xxxxxxxxx

A l'étage, Callie était allongée sur le lit, sa fille blottie contre elle. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en lui chantant une berceuse en espagnol. La petite s'endormit presque aussitôt à ce contact bienveillant, celui que seul l'amour d'une mère peu apporter.

Malgré tout, Callie ne se sentait pas complète en cet instant, il lui manquait les bras de la femme qui avait capturé son cœur. L'esprit apaisé par le petit être à ses côté, elle profita de cet instant de répit pour attraper son portable...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Arizona était désoeuvrée dans sa grande chambre d'hotel. Elle tournait les pages d'un livre dont elle ne connaissait même pas le titre, son esprit étant uniquement focalisée sur la belle brune. Elle ne s'était pas remise de ce que Callie lui avait dit. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que la latina accepte de se confier...Dans tous les cas, Arizona decida qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre alternative possible. Si cette histoire devait continuer, elles ne devaient plus avoir de secrets l'une pour l'autre.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par le vibreur de son Iphone

« Miss U... »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**bientôt la finnnnn ! Encore deux ou 3 chapitres je pense... **

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour Callie, chaque jour était un nouveau défis. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui resterait à jouer les amoureuse transie auprès d'Erica. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Arizona depuis leur dernière rencontre et elle commençait à se demander si le jeune femme n'avais pas revu sa position au sujet de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là... La brunette commençait à désespérer de voir cette situation arriver à son terme. Elle était prête à abandonner son bonheur pour être avec sa fille, pourtant au fond d'elle elle sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Qu'importe, elle n'avait pour le moment pas le choix.

Sa seule joie c'était de se réveiller tout les matins aux côté de sa magnifique petite Maria. Depuis bientôt 10 jours, elles avaient appris à se connaître et leur complicité n'en finissait pas de s'intensifier. Comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle, mère et fille se comprenaient, se soutenaient et s'aimaient infiniment.

La seule ombre noir de ce tableau restait donc Erica. La blonde voyait d'un œil de plus en plus critique cette relation. Au point de le faire payer chaque jour un peu plus à Callie... Depuis la violente étreinte initiée par Erica, les deux femmes n'avaient plus eu aucun contact physique. La latina trouvant toujours une excuse pour échapper à l'inévitable. Elle sentant pourtant la patience de la blonde diminuer au fil des jours. Arriverait un moment où elle n'aurait plus le choix... Comme maintenant.

« J'ai envie de toi... » Callie sursauta à cette phrase murmurée dans son cou... Elle sentait la détermination derrière les mots et cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. Prête à sortir une de ses excuses habituelles, elle tenta de se lever pour aller vaquer à n'importe qu'elle occupation. Cependant, un bras la plaqua fermement au sofa sur lequel elle était assise. Les yeux bleux glacés d'Erica rencontrèrent les siens et elle compris... Elle compris que la blonde ne lui laissait pas le choix. « Penses à ta petite Maria Callie, n'oublies pas que je suis la seule à en avoir la garde... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle termine toute seule avec moi ? » Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment d'impuissance envahit la latina. Elle savait que sa fille serait en danger sans elle, elle devait tout faire la protéger...Même ce qui la tuait un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Sentant la réalisation traverser les yeux de sa captive, Erica lui rendit son sourire carnassier... Personne ne pouvait refuser quoi que se soit à Erica Hahn...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Arizona n'arrêtait pas de s'activer depuis l'annonce de maitre Shepperd. L'annulation de garde temporaire devrait être accordée d'un moment à l'autre. Maintenant elle faisait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée des deux femmes de sa vie.

Ces quelques jours loin de Callie n'avaient fait que renforcer l'évidence : elle était amoureuse de cette femme. Rien ne pourrait jamais enlever ce sentiment puissant qui montait en elle à l'évocation de la belle latina.

L'audience était fixée à la fin du moi de mars, on était le 5 du mois... Encore quelques semaines et tout serait peut-être fini, elle aurait enfin la femme qu'elle aime dans ses bras. Prête à consacrée une vie entière à soigner ses blessures. Car Arizona n'était pas naive, elle savait que la route serait très longue pour elles... On ne tire pas un trait sur 5 années d'enfer en quelques semaines.

Sachant que le procès risquait de durer quelques jours, voir quelques semaines si Hahn décidait de contre-attaquer, la blonde avait décider de louer un très bel appartement donnant sur la plage. Elle y avait arrangé une chambre pour Maria, chaudement décorée, remplie de jouets et de portraits de sa maman.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par sa sonnerie de téléphone :

« Arizona ? Ici Derek Shepperd... » La blonde retint sa respiration un moment... Silence...

« La demande d'annulation de garde temporaire vient d'aboutir. Mme Hahn devrait être informée de la décision du juge d'un moment à l'autre » La blonde souriait...enfin elle voyait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Grace à la complicité de Lexie, Erica n'avait jamais eu connaissance de la requête judiciaire à son encontre. La jeune avocate avait en effet pris soin d'intercepter tous les documents y faisant référence pour l'empecher de riposter. Au moins pendant un temps Callie et Maria seraient à l'abris...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica se réveilla avec un horrible présentiment. Il faisait encore nuit noir quand elle ouvrit, les yeux, elle pouvait juste voir les vas et viens réguliers de la respiration de Callie à l'autre bout du lit... Ne parvenant pas à calmer cette anxiété qui montait en elle, la blonde se leva.

Elle avait parlé longuement à son nouvel avocat, maitre Stark. Un homme expérimenté qui n'avait aucun problème de conscience. Elle avait en effet eu plusieurs doutes sur la fidélité de Maitre Grey, la gardant sur le dossier pour éviter tout soupçon de la part de ses adversaires... En parallèle elle avait embauché un vrai requin pour faire la différence. Il était hors de question que Callie récupère la garde de sa fille. Elle serait la seule à pouvoir lui donner la permission de la voir en échange d'un concubinage obligatoire. Erica n'avait aucune intention de partager légalement la garde de Maria, elle voulait garder le contrôle sur la situation.

Le dossier monté était béton, Callie était une droguée, délinquante sexuelle, prostituée à ses heures ayant vécu dans la rue comme une vulgaire clocharde. Au vu de ses arguments, la blonde savait qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que Callie assiste au procès... Elle ne devait pas savoir les conditions dans lesquels elle récupérait la garde exclusive de Maria.

Malgré ce stratagème savamment monté, Erica ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était presque trop facile, la brune ne lui opposait aucune résistance, trop préoccupée par le bien être de sa fille.

Seulement il y avait aussi l'autre femme : Arizona, elle se doutait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et le fait de ne plus rien entendre la concernant lui laissait envisager le pire. Elle avait elle aussi un plan c'était sur...

Erica bu un grand verre d'eau et retourna se coucher. Elle observa longuement la jeune femme à ses côté, ne pouvant s'empecher de ressentir du regret face à tout cette situation. Si seulement les choses avaient été plus simple...

Plusieurs heures plus tards, Erica ne dormait toujours pas. Elle pouvait sentir que la brune était également réveillé à sa respiration. Pour la première fois elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Toute leur relation était basée sur le mensonge, aucune discussion ne semblait naturelle...Tout était forcé, calculé et la blonde savait qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela.

Les deux femmes se sentirent chacunes intérieurement soulagée lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il était encore très tôt, mais Erica ne se fit pas prier pour descendre ouvrir.

A la porte elle trouva un jeune coursier qui lui tendit une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Après avoir signé le reçu, la blonde referma la porte et examina l'enveloppe...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau cette anxiété. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

En ouvrant l'objet, elle en sortit une feuille portant le cachet du tribunal des affaires famillial de Miami ayant pour objet « demande de garde temporaire »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lettres, les mots, les phrases couchés sur le papier, elle sentait ses forces la rage faire son apparition.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Stark

« Allo ? »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Dites mois que c'est une plaisanterie ! » l'homme au bout du fil semblait un peu nerveux, il venait lui aussi d'être notifié de la demande de retrait de garde. Après une rapide analyse de sa part et quelques coups de fils, il semblait qu'elle était incontestable juridiquement...

« Mme Hahn, écoutez, visiblement la personne qui a monté ce dossier contre vous a en sa possession des éléments indiscutables. Nous n'avons aucun recours. Cependant gardez à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas de la demande de garde permanente... » « Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Je vous paye 2000 dollars de l'heure et vous ne pouvez rien faire ! » l'homme essaya de calmer sa client « Votre dossier de demande de garde est très bon, je pense que ce n'est que partie remise... »

Erica raccrocha violemment le combiné. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de lui donner des explications. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre qui la menait à Callie.

« Tu m'expliques... Je te donnes tout et toi tu me poignardes par derrière ! » Callie n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait mettre Erica dans une telle colère, mais elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon . La blonde s'approcha du lit et l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt

« Espèce de salope, tu me dégoutes, moi qui pensait qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble, toi moi et Maria... Je te jure que tu va le payer, jamais tu ne reverras ta fille, jamais ! ». La latina était totalement sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle empoigna à son tour la blonde pour essayer de se dégager, cette fois elle refusait de se laisser faire « Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles! »

« De l'annulation de ma garde temporaire de Maria … Je n'arrive pas à croire, que tu aies fait ça ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi... » Callie ne comprenait toujours pas, mais la violence autant verbale que physique d'Erica faisait remonter en elle un sentiment de révolte...

« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait pour moi hein ? Tu as détruit ma vie, tu as pris tout ce que j'avais, tu t'es servie de moi, tu m'as humilié ! Je te hais Erica, je n'ai jamais autant détesté une personne, tout chez toi me dégoute et rien que de savoir que tu as osé levé la main sur ma fille me donne envie de te tuer. » Cette fois c'est la brune qui avait le dessus sur Erica, elle la cognait violemment contre le mur de la chambre, inarrêtable. C'était une véritable délivrance.

Finalement ce sont les pleurs de Maria qui était terrorisées par les cris venant de la chambre des deux femmes qui mirent un terme à l'altercation.

Profitant de la surprise de Callie, la blonde la balança sur le lit et se précipita vers la chambre de Maria. Elle s'empara brusquement de la petite qui cria d'effroi et pris les clés de son SUV.

Elle était suivi de près par une brune en larme « S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie... » N'écoutant que sa colère, Erica se rua sur la porte...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec Arizona et plusieurs agents de police en uniforme...

« C'est fini Erica, donnes moi Maria... »


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23...**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! **

**Ça fait toujours super plaisir...**

Xxxxxxxx

« C'est fini Erica, donnes moi Maria ! » Le ton d'Arizona était ferme, elle s'empara de la fillette en pleurs. « Là c'est fini ma puce...Chuuuttt calmes toi ». La jeune femme berça la petite et se recula de quelques pas de la blonde.

Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée laissa apparaître Callie. Elle regarda la scène devant elle, le visage encore couvert de larme.

« C'est fini Callie, Erica ne pourra plus rien contre toi... » lui assura Arizona. La brunette leva alors les yeux en direction de celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Tout irait bien, la blonde avait tenu sa promesse.

Les officiers de police prirent le relais et se dirigèrent vers Erica. « Vous êtes êtes en état d'arrestation pour falsification de preuves, manipulation de témoin, séquestration et violence sur mineurs... Vous avez le droit de garder le silence... »

La brune regarda médusée la scène devant elle, avant de se diriger vers Arizona. La jeune femme semblait au moins autant épuisée qu'elle mais elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Sentant l'incertitude toujours présente dans l'esprit de Callie, la blonde se décida à lui donner quelques explications..

« Le témoins corrompu dans l'affaire de harcèlement sexuel a accepter de revenir sur son témoignage... De nombreuses preuves contre la véracité des propos d'Erica ont fait leur apparition... Il y a également eu un déclaration de la part de l'infirmière de l'école primaire de Maria. Tout cela fait que cette femme est a jamais rayée de ta vie et celle de Maria. Tu es libre Callie ! »

Et oui, en effet les choses s'étaient peu à peu précipitées ces dernières heures, après la demande garde temporaire, plusieurs témoignages édifiants contre Erica avaient fait leur apparition. Signalant une mise en danger de la petite fille au contact d'Erica, des poursuite avaient alors été engagées contre elle...

Callie n'en revenait pas, elle se mit à rire, un rire nerveux, profond, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait, tout était fini, elle était libre de reprendre sa vie. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par les gémissement de Maria. Elle s'empara immédiatement de sa fille et la serra fort contre elle. « C'est fini mon bébé, maman ne partira plus jamais. » Comme si elle comprenait réellement toute la portée des mots prononcés par sa mère, la petite se mit également à pleurer et serra fort le cou de sa maman de ses petites mains.

Ayant l'impression d'être une intruse dans ce moment d'intimité entre mère et fille, Arizona s'eclipsa pour retrouver Derek Shepperd et les autres membres impliqués dans cette « libération ».

« Merci » Fut son seul mot, elle les regarda un à un, laissant passer toute la signification de ce mot à travers ce simple regard.

Callie repris peu à peu conscience de la réalité et fut brusquement frappée par l'absence d'Arizona. Elle avait tellement été choquée par tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à la blonde. Spottant Lexie Grey prêt d'un fourgon de police, elle se dirigea vers elle

« Lexie ! Est-ce que vous avez vu... » La jeune femme porta un regard bienveillant sur la mère et la fille, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décison « Elle est partie en direction de la plage...Tu viens Maria, on va aller manger une grosse glace et après tu vas rentrer à la maison avec maman ! Daccord ? » Le visage s'illumina à la mention du mot « glace » et la mini miss accepta sans broncher les bras ouverts de Lexie. Callie se sentait éternellement reconnaissante devant cette jeune avocate qui avait risqué sa carrière pour elle. Pourtant, ses mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge, elle essaya de traduire ce qu'elle ressentait mais sans succès. Sentant son malaise, la jeune femme lui sourit « Je sais Callie...Vous n'avaez pas à me remercier, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire... Je crois que quelqu'un vous attend sur la plage... »

Comprenant aussitôt le sous entendu, la brune remercia une nouvelle fois l'avocate et se dirigea vers l'océan. Elle était toujours vêtue de son pyjama se composant d' un t-shirt sans manche blanc et un petit short rouge en satin . La fraicheur de cette matinée de mars la frappa de plein fouet, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de sa vie et elle avait bien l'intention de la partager avec celle sans qui rein n'aurait été possible.

La plage était déserte ce qui lui permit de remarquer immédiatement Arizona. Elle était face à la mer, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ses cheveux brillaient d'une teinte particulière dans le soleil matinal.

Le bruit de la mer couvrant ses pas, Callie s'approcha de cette magnifique femme . Au fur et à mesure que les mètres diminuaient, elle sentait son estomac se nouer, mais aussi des papillons se former dans son ventre, son cœurs s'accélérer... Arrivée à quelques petits centimètres de la blonde, celle-ci se retourna. Elle contempla longuement le visage de la merveilleuse brune devant elle.

Se sentant envahie par l'émotion, Callie essaya d'articuler les quelques mots qu'elle voulait tant lui dire sans succès. Arizona posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et la pris dans ses bras. La brune se détendit instantanément à se contact et les deux femmes s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre pour la vie entière. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, elles auraient tout le temps pour cela plus tard. Là il était juste question pour elles de se reconnecter, de savoir que rien n'avait changé entre elles.

Après un temps infini, la blonde relacha doucement son étreinte sur la brune et posa une main sur sa joue « rentrons à la maison... » Callie inspira profondément à cette annonce, une nouvelle fois elle n'avait pas de mots. Tout chez cette femme l'émerveillait. Ne trouvant rien à répondre pour trahir son émotion, la brune s'empara des lèvres d'Arizona dans un baiser passionné. C'était un acte à la fois tendre et possessif, mais le sentiment prédominant restait l'amour. Les deux femmes se caressaient mutuellement, enflammée par ce contact comme au premier jour. Finalement Callie se recula et posa son front contre celui d'Arizona. Elle pris l'une de ses mains et l'embrassa.. «Allons-y... »

Xxxxxxxxx

Le trajet fut très silencieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de silence gêné, mais plutot celui qui arrive lorsqu'on est épuisé. Les deux femmes savaient qu'elles avaient de lourdes conversation en perspectives pour faire le point sur leur situation, cependant, ce n'était pas le jour. Le plus important c'était de savoir qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre et un simple regard suffisait à les en assurer.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Callie remarqua aussitôt qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Elles étaient arrivées au niveau d'une avenue prisée face à la mer. La brune regarda Arizona d'un air interrogateur « Fais moi confiance... » fut sa seule réponse. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture pour détacher Maria de son siège.

Une fois les trois descendues, Arizona les dirigea vers une immense tour. Elles entrèrent dans le hall luxueux puis vers l'ascenseur. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça... Vraiment c'est trop... » La blonde riait à ce commentaire « Mais tu nas encore rien vu Calli-O-P-E... » La brune sentie sa respiration s'accélérer à la mention de son prénom, elle ne pouvait sempecher de se remémorer les fois qui avaient mené la blonde à le crier encore... et encore... Le rouge lui monta aux joues ce qui n'échappa pas à Arizona qui ria de plus belle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'en revenait pas du fait que les choses soient si faciles entre elles, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, leur complicité était naturelle. Arrivées au 27étage la blonde sortie une clé qu'elle tendit à Callie. Cette fois-ci on pouvait sentir qu'elle était nerveuse, l'assurance habituelle avait laissé place à l'appréhension la plus totale. « A toi l'honneur ... » Callie s'empara de la clé et la mise dans la serrure de la porte correspondant au numéro « 7256 ». Toujours accompagnée de Maria fermement accrochée à sa hanche, elle tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte. Ce qui l'attendait derrière était incroyable... Un immense appartement magnifiquement décoré de couleurs claires avec un panorama immense sur l'océan. Elle rentra prudemment dans le loft et regarda sa compagne « C'est magnifique... » Arizona se sentit soulagée, elle avait fait le bon choix. Retrouvant ses moyens, elles pris Maria par la main « Et si nous allions voir ta chambre mistinguette ? » Elle chatouilla la petite qui rit aux éclats.

Callie sentait son cœur se remplir de bonheur, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle suivi les deux femmes de sa vie en direction d'une porte en bois blanc. Une fois ouverte, elle révéla une grande chambre toute rose, avec un vrai lit de princesse. La pièce était chaleureuse, remplie de jouets et de peluches . La petite se rua sur l'une d'entre elle et commença à jouer. Son attention fut bien vite captée par autre chose... Un immense aquarium encastré dans le mur remplis de poissons multicolores de toutes tailles . Mère et fille étaient émerveillées. Callie embrassa le revers de la main de la blonde « Merci Arizona, je te dois tellement... » Ses yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois, mais le pouce de la blonde était là pour sécher ses larmes. Laissant la petite jouer, les deux femmes continuèrent la visite de l'appartement en silence.

Elle se retrouvèrent ensuite assises à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre sur l'immense canapé du salon. Chacune savait qu'elles avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire, mais aucunes d'entre elle ne savait par où commencer. Arizona voulait que Callie prenne l'initiative de la conversation, mais celle ci ne savait pas ce qu'elle était prête à livrer à la blonde... Le silence s'éternisant, la tension commença à monter, la brune lâcha alors la seule chose qui était présente dans son esprit « Je t'aime ». Cette formule sortit brusquement, comme un éternuement, sa voix craquant à la fin...Décidément pas le genre de déclarations romantique qu'elle avait imaginé.

La blonde la regarda intensément ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle sentait l'émotion dans ces mots, mais elle en voulait plus. C'était un début, mais Arizona ne laisserait pas Callie s'en sortir de cette façon. Elle voulait des réponses.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de la blonde, la latina commença à paniquer, elle se leva brusquement mais fut stoppée par la poigne de la blonde sur son avant bras. « Ne recommence pas à fuir Callie, si tu as quelques chose en tête dis le mois... Mais je t'en supplie ne fuis pas... »

La sincérité dans les mots d'Arizona était évidente, mais la brune ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. « Je viens de te dire ce que j'ai en tête... Visiblement nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde » L'amertume avec laquelle elle avait prononcé cette phrase glaça Arizona. Elle pensait que les choses auraient été plus simples et pourtant, après quelques minutes passées seules à seules elles n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Le problème cest que même si elle aimait profondément Callie, elle se sentait incapable de le lui dire. Pas avant de savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé avec Erica. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles bases pour construire leur relation, et pour cela la clé c'était la vérité.

Ne sachant pas comment formuler ses pensées pour ne pas heurter d'avantage la latina, elle se lança « Le problème n'est pas de savoir si nous nous aimons Callie... C'est juste que... J'attends de toi des explications sur certaines choses... Des explications dont j'ai besoin pour m'engager sereinement dans notre relation... » La réalisation fit son apparition dans l'esprit de la brune : Arizona ne la croyait pas et surtout elle ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qui s'était passé avec Erica. Mais que c'était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Si elle même n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus comment pourrait-elle faire passer le message à la blonde ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Arizona venait de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à s'engager dans une relation avec elle, une nouvelle vie. Mais c'était maintenant à elle de lui montrer qu'elle voulait la même chose en étant honnête sur son passé. Seulement, elle avait peur qu'en racontant certains événements de sa vie, la blonde ne change d'avis...

« Callie, quoique tu me dises, je te promets de rester... Je veux juste que tu me le dises, que tu me prouves que tu me fais confiance... » La blonde se rapprocha de la latina et entoura ses épaule de son bras. « En fait il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux savoir... » Silence... « As tu couché avec Erica Hahn »...

Callie se tendit à cette question et le cœur de la blonde se brisa à cette réaction... C'était comme un aveu. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle n'arrivait plus à regarder la brunette... « Pourquoi Callie... » C'était une très bonne question...

La seule réponse qu'elle avait tenait en un mot : « Pour Maria... »

La blonde la regarda d'un air incrédule « Tu as couché avec Erica Hahn pour ta fille ? »

La brune pris une grande inspiration avant de collecter ses pensées... « Quand j'ai revu Erica ce soir là, tous mes souvenirs sont revenus, je me suis retrouvée incapable de réfléchir, cette femme était tout ce qui comptait. » Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues « Quand elle m'a proposé qu'on vive ensemble avec Maria, c'est comme si un énorme poids était enlevé de mes épaules, je la croyais, je voulais la croire... Je l'ai aimé Arizona, je l'ai vraiment aimé... » La blonde était désolée de tout ce qu'avait traversé Callie, mais elle ne comprenait pas pour l'instant en quoi cette révélation allait arranger leurs affaires. « Quand je suis arrivée chez elle et que j'ai vu Maria, tout était parfait... Puis ensuite j'ai vu... J'ai... » la brune ferma les yeux comme pour enlever ce souvenir de sa mémoire « J'ai vu des marques sur le corps de Maria, j'ai compris qu'Erica avait levé la main sur elle... Je n'avais pas le choix, pour protéger Maria je devais rester … Et faire ce qu'elle voulait... » Une nouvelle vague de dégout s'empara de Callie, ce qu'elle avait fait la hanterait toute sa vie... De son côté Arizona compris un peu mieux les motivations de Callie, ce qui ne l'empecha pas d'être révoltée par cette idée « Alors quand je suis venue l'autre jour, tu avais bien couché avec elle ? Mais ces marques sur ton corps ? » La brune grimaça... « Pour Erica je suis un objet, sa propriété, elle a voulu me montrer que j'étais à elle, elle m'a... » Les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Arizona ne pouvait s'imaginer ce par quoi Callie était passée. Elle voulait cependant lui montrer son support et l'entoura de ses bras.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence, les deux femmes perdues dans leur pensées...

Le chemin était de toute évidence encore très long avant d'envisager leur relation sereinement. Mais les deux femmes étaient décidé à tout faire pour y arriver.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

**Désolée pour le délai !**

**Peu de retour encore une fois sur le dernier chapitre**

**On approche de la fin, doucement mais surement...**

**Enjo**y !

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cette nuit là, Arizona fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups désordonnés originaires de la jeune femme endormie à ses côté. Reprenant ses esprit, elle compris rapidement que Callie était en plein cauchemar. Elle se débattait en tout sens, gémissant des morceaux de phrase laissant peu de place à l'imagination...Elle était en age, le corps totalement dénudé par ses gestes brusques.

Arizona tenta de la réveiller en la plaquant au matelas pour l'empêchant de se débattre. Malheureusement, la latina était plus forte et elle semblait paniquer un peu plus à ce poids ajouté au dessus d'elle. Il est insoutenable pour notre blonde de la voir dans cet état, plus elle en apprenait, moins elle avait envie de connaître le passé de Callie.

« Nan...NAN ! Hmmmfff... Touchez pas !... Pas ça... ! Nannnnnn ! » c'est finalement après cette dernière phrase que la brune sortit de sa torpeur. Arizona était penchée au dessus d'elle, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

Callie se calma peu à peu, elle s'éloigna physiquement de la femme à ses côté, cette distance était nécessaire. Elle savait que cela allait arriver un jour, elle espérait juste qu'Arizona n'avait rien entendu de particulier, mais à en voir son visage il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sentant qu'elle allait encore devoir donner des explications qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler, la brune se leva et pris la direction du salon sous le regard médusé et meurtri de la blonde.

En effet, Arizona s'attendait à tout de la part de Callie, mais pas à ce qu'elle se lève tranquillement sans explication et disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle se sentait une nouvelle fois mise à l'écart, pourtant elle voulait être là pour Callie, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, les deux femmes préparèrent le petit déjeuner de Maria en silence. Celle-ci était pourtant surexcitée à l'idée de sa nouvelle vie auprès de sa maman et Arizona, mais même à 5 ans, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas...

« Tu as bien dormi ma puce ? » lui demanda Callie. La petite hocha vigoureusement la tête, sa bouche trop occupée à dévorer sa crêpe au nutella pour répondre. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, elle regarda sa maman avant de lui poser la même question... « Tuoi auffi tu as bien dowmi maman ? ».

La latina se crispa un peu à cette remarque, avant de reprendre son expression neutre et un ton jovial qu'elle avait parfaits depuis des années « Comme un petit bébé... » Cette phrase provoqua quelques gloussements de la part de la petite fille.

Cependant, dans elle pouvait observer le hochement de tête négatif d'Arizona, qui préféra quitter la pièce. De toute évidence, un conflit était encore en préparation et même si Callie savait qu'elle en était responsable, elle en voulait à la blonde d'insister sur les sujets difficiles.

Le reste de la matinée passa calmement, mère et fille jouant dans la chambre avec les milles activités prévues par Arizona. Néanmoins, la brune en avait gros sur le cœur, il était clair que pour elle, sans cette magnifique jeune femme, rien n'avait la même saveur.

Elle fut étonner de constater qu'elle avait même quitté l'appartement. Mère et fille se retrouvèrent donc seule à manger ce midi là, puis l'après-midi...puis le soir...

Au final, sentant l'impatience monter chez sa maman, c'est Maria qui posa la question qui fache. « Lé où Zona ? Elle est fassé avec moi? » La petite avait les larme aux yeux, elle savait l'importance que cette femme avait pour sa maman et elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Devant la bouille inquiète de sa fille, Callie se décida à répondre. Sa gorge était nouée, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer les choses à une si petite fille.

« Tu sais Maria... Maman a fait une bétise, et depuis Arizona est fâchée avec elle... Mais ce n'était pas une vraie...bétise... » Les sourcils de Maria se froncèrent, elle ne comprenait pas tout. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était assez simple. « Mais tu va lui démander padon ? »

C'était si simple sortant de la bouche de cette ame innocente, mais tellement difficile dans la réalité.

Callie détourna l'attention de sa fille avec un nouveau jouet tout en prenant note de cette remarque. La question était de savoir qui devait faire le premier pas... Même si Arizona la pressait à dévoiler certaines choses, il est clair qu'elle faisait sa dans l'intérêt de Callie. A l'inverse, la brune refusait de dévoiler certaines choses pour protéger la blonde de son passé encombrant. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses incertitudes concernant la réaction de la jeune femme dicter ses actions.

Dans tous les cas, les deux femmes devait apprendre à se parler, le pire était passé, elles avaient une vie entière devant elles pour apprendre à se connaître.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

23H45, Callie était recroquevillée sur elle même sur le canapé du salon. Elle attendait le retour de la femme de sa vie. Son énervement était tel qu'elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer par moment.

Finalement, après une attente interminable, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit révélant une blonde au visage complètement fermé.

Elle referma la porte doucement, avant de remarquer la brune. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un long moment, aucune d'elle l'osait bouger. Finalement, Arizona regarda Callie une nouvelle fois avec insistance avant de reprendre son manteau et de rouvrir la porte. Elle sentait rien n'allait encore fois sortir de la bouche de la latina, et elle ne supportait plus ses silences, c'était trop dur pour elle.

Prise de panique, Callie se redressa d'un coup, « attends ! » Sa voix était ferme ce qui fit Arizona se retourner. Elle remarqua immédiatement les larmes sur les joue de la brune et cela lui brisa le cœur de savoir qu'elle en était à l'origine. « S'il te plait, ne pars pas...reste avec moi cette nuit » Sa voix était si faible, si tremblante que la blonde sentait ses résolutions l'abandonner. Pourtant elle devait tenir bon, il fallait que Callie comprenne elle même le problème et qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il était hors de question pour Arizona de retourner dans ce système où elle devait jouer les dupe sur ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Callie « Je suis désolée... Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi... quand tu seras prête je serai là » Sur ces derniers mots, elle referma la porte et se mis à pleurer.

Rien n'était aussi dur que de laisser la femme qu'elle aimait souffrir mais elle devait le faire. Les démons de Callie étaient trop importants pour êtres ignorés indéfiniment. Arizona se promettait d'être toujours là pour elle, mais elle avait besoin de sa confiance et de sa coopération. Pour l'instant elle ne l'avait pas.

Contre toute attente, elle décida de retourner à l'intérieur de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard . Elle trouva le salon vide comme elle l'espérait et s'installa le plus discrètement possible dans l'un de des chambres d'amis. Elle voulait faire réagir la brune, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle pense qu'elle voulait l'abandonner.

Son sommeil fut très agité, mais elle fut réveillé par une merveilleuse apparition. La petite Maria, qui avait du entendre du bruit était tranquillement installée à ses côtés dans le lit, un pouce dans sa bouche. Elle caressa doucement la joue de la petite apaisée par sa présence.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, qu'une Callie fatiguée et sur les nerfs cru qu'elle avait perdu la raison.

Devant elle se tenaient sa petite fille s'empiffrant de pan-cakes et riant avec Arizona Robbins, celle qui avait quitté l'appartement la veille au soir, la laissant totalement brisée. Callie ne comprenait plus rien.

La blonde se contenta de lui lancer un regard et de lui adresser quelques mots « Il y a du café et des pancakes à réchauffer, manges, tu en as besoin. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en direction de la chambre d'ami sous le regard perdu de la latina.

Environ une heure plus tard, après s'être assurée que Maria était très occupée dans sa chambre à verser du « thé » à ses peluches, la latina se dirigea vers LA chambre .

Sans s'annoncer, elle entra doucement et trouva Arizona soit disant plongée dans un roman. Pourtant elle était sur que tout comme elle, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le gouffre qui s'installait entre elles.

Callie s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, qui ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. L'objet lui fut confisqué par la brune qui s'assit à ses côté et pris l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Arizona la laissa faire sans réagir, elle sentait la tension monter dans la pièce. Finalement après avoir pris une grande inspiration, c'est le regard dans le vide que la brune se mit à parler.

« Il y a des choses sur moi... des choses que j'ai vécues qui sont encore présente dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux pas les effacer, elles font partie de moi. J'ai un passé très lourd, dont les conséquences seront toujours présentes. »

Elle regardait maintenant Arizona dans les yeux, essayant de bien faire passer le sens de ses propos puis continua

« Quand tu m'as rencontré, je vivais un moment difficile de ma vie, mais ce n'était pas le pire... Il m'est arrivé tellement de .. de choses, que tu ne peux pas me demander de tirer un trait sur ce passé et de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ce sont ces évènements qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Si tu veux un avenir avec moi, il faudra dabord accepter mon passé, en entier... » l'émotion dans la voix de Callie était de plus en plus présente. Arizona le sentit et serra ses mains en retour. Sentant qu'une brêche s'ouvrait, elle tenta de faire parler la latina.

« Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi... Je te veux toi tout entière Callie, avec ton passé, ta fille... Mais je sens que tu ne peux pas reprendre le cours de ta vie sans exorciser certains de tes démons. Tu ne peux pas les ignorer indéfiniment, et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu me parles... Quand quelques chose ne va pas, que tu me le dise. Je veux t'aider, si tu savait à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir te renfermer sur toi à chaque fois qu'un souvenir douloureux te traverses l'esprit. Laisses moi être là pour toi... »

Entendant ses paroles, la latina se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Elle s'allongea doucement aux côté d'Arizona, ayant besoin de ce contact rassurant. La blonde se tourna et la serra contre elle tout en réfléchissant à une solution.

L'une contre l'autre, les deux femmes reprenaient peu à peu conscience du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette position. A deux, elles se sentaient de nouveau complètes.

Leur moment d'intimité fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Maria...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, les deux femmes étaient nerveuses, elles sentaient que c'était leur première vraie nuit depuis des semaines, et surtout depuis Erica. Ce qui frappa une nouvelle fois la brune, c'était l'état de stress et la fatigue qui se lisaient sur le visage d'Arizona.

Elle attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain pour l'inviter à s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle sentait que c'était à son tour de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle . Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait une vulnérabilité chez la blonde qui la touchait énormément. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience du fait qu'elle avait autant souffert qu'elle de toute cette histoire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**La suiteeeeee ;-)**

**Attention, rating NC-17 ...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Depuis quelques temps, Callie sentait une vulnérabilité chez la blonde qui la touchait énormément. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience du fait qu'elle avait autant souffert qu'elle de toute cette histoire._

Arizona sorti de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un débardeur blancs. Elle s'allongea lourdement de tout son long sut le lit, l'épuisement tant moral que physique ayant laissé ses traces. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller en grognant.

La brune profita de cette position pour s'emparer de la crème hydratante qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Elle voulait inverser les rôles, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Elle enjamba alors doucement la taille de la blonde en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Le reste de son plan fut mis à exécution lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec les épaules crispées d'Arizona. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher un gémissement teinté de surprise et d'approbation à cette douce invasion, ce qui encouragea Callie. Elle entrepris alors de masser délicatement la magnifique jeune femme sous ses doigts, prenant bien soin de dénouer toutes les tensions qu'elle sentait au niveau de sa nuque.

La blonde voulait riposter, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon, mais sa fatigue était telle qu'elle n'avait pas la force de combattre. Pour une fois elle acceptait de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. De plus les mains expertes de la brunette dansant sur son corps réveillait en elle un désir puissant qui contribua à lui rendre sa forme d'adolescente.

Plus Callie insistait sur les points sensibles, plus Arizona s'enfonçait dans le matelas, chaque fibre de son corps vibrant à l'unisson avec cette femme.

La latina elle, gagnait en confiance, elle pouvait constater les effets qu'elle avait sur la blonde et se conforter dans l'idée que malgré son « histoire » avec Erica, elle ne la trouvait pas repoussante.

Ses doigts dansaient sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, lui donnant des frissons d'appréhension.

Totalement détendue mais aussi paradoxalement totalement réveillée par les actions de Callie, la brune profita du fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas vraiment assise sur sa taille pour se retourner.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longuement, la brune prenant soudain conscience du feu qui s'était réveillé chez la blonde. Elle fut bien vite rattrapée par ses doutes et le regard profond empli de désir d'Arizona la fit rougir et détourner le regard.

Sans dire un mot, la blonde lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la bascula sur le dos, elle au dessus. Elle pris alors le temps d'admirer la beauté qu'était Callie Torres. Tout chez elle était magnifique, ses yeux , ses cheveux bouclés, ses lèvres charnues ou encore sa peau tannée. Pourtant pour la brune ces secondes d'observations lui paressèrent des heures, elle avait l'impression d'être jugée par Arizona, elle attendait encore une fois son verdict. Etait-elle encore assez bien pour elle malgré tout ce qui c'était passé ?

Sentant le doute se former dans l'esprit de Callie, la blonde caressa doucement sa joue et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Celle-ci tremblait, sa respiration était accélérée, l'appréhension des secondes qui allait suivre l'emportant sur le reste.

Finalement, après un temps infini, Arizona se pencha doucement et frôla les lèvre de la brune avec les siennes. Ce geste simple eut raison des nerfs de Callie qui ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus. Elle attrapa brusquement la blonde par la nuque et l'embrassa fermement avant de prendre le dessus sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci surprise par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que les lèvres de la belle brune viennent une nouvelle fois s'écraser sur les siennes.

Ce baisé était passionné, fougueux, désespéré... Les deux femmes sentaient une nouvelles fois que ce désir entre elle était plus fort que tout. Quoi qu'elles fassent rien n'arrivait à l'enrayer.

Callie voulait sentir Arizona plus proche d'elle, toujours plus près. Elle s'empara des fesses de la blonde et la pressa contre elle de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci ne pu réprimer un grognement sourd à ce geste. La latina continua plus doucement son assaut du corps de sa compagne, ce soir elle voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Ses mains parcouraient maintenant les hanches de la jeunes femmes, sa bouche s'attaquant à ses seins avec ferveurs. Callie n'en avait jamais assez, elle voulait tout de cette femme, sans exceptions. Elle retira délicatement le débardeur de la blonde et continua à embrasser avec révérence chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.

Ces actions touchaient Arizona profondément, elle sentait que quelques chose avait changé dans le comportement de Callie. Elle était en train de lui passer un message...

Après de longues minutes passées à explorer le cou, les seins et le ventre de la blonde, la latina se débarrassa elle même de ses vêtements et s'allongea de tout son long sur la blonde. Ce geste envoya encore une fois des décharge électriques dans leurs deux corps et la brune jura que ce simple geste était à deux doigt de l'envoyer au 7ième ciel. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leur mains reprenant réacquitance du corps de l'autre.

Repoussant son propre désir, elle repris sa descente du corps d'Arizona et s'arrêta au niveau de son boxer. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de la blonde, ce qui accentua encore 100 fois son excitation, en supposant que cela était encore possible.

C'était la buisnesswomen qui tremblait d'appréhension maintenant, elle se mordait les lèvres, attendant le prochain geste de la latina.

Celle-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et passa ses doigts doucement sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement avant de le faire glisser doucement le long de ses jambes.

Arizona croisait ses jambes en essayant d'exercer une pression quelconque pour apaiser le feu qui brulait en elle.

La brune posa délicatement sa main sur l'une de ses cuisse et l'écarta doucement avant de se placer à l'endroit stratégique. Cette femme offerte devant elle était définitivement prête pour elle, son sexe était gonflé par l'excitation, elle pouvait sentir les pulsations qui le traversait. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Arizona et souffla doucement sur son sexe. La blonde se cambra violemment et ne pu réprimé un petit cri. Se souvenant de la proximité de Maria, elle s'empara fermement d'un des oreiller et la plaqua contre sa bouche. Le point de non retour était proche et elle sentait la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'attendait pointer son nez.

Au final, Callie posa délicatement sa bouche tout entière sur son sexe et commença à ravir la jeune femme . Elle prenait soin d'observer chacune des ses réactions, mémorisant l'effet produit.

Arizona ondulait sous ses actions, son corps se contorsionnait sous les divins plaisirs que lui procurait la latina.

Sentant que l'apogée était proche, Callie entra délicatement en elle avant de commencer des mouvements lents et appuyés. La blonde s'agitait de plus en plus, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Elle sentait qu'elle était plus proche que jamais d'une jouissance incroyable, juste en regardant Arizona. Elle continua ses mouvements tout en remontant le corps de la blonde, elle voulait l'avoir tout proche d'elle lorsqu'elle exploserait.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, le corps de la blonde convulsa frénétiquement et elle emprisonna la main de Callie entre ses jambe. Le grognement bestial qui l'accompagna provoqua chez la brune une réaction immédiate. Une chaleur intense l'envahit et un incroyable orgasme la secoua pendant de longues secondes. Arizona troublée mais aussi terriblement excitée par cet événement se retrouva à nouveau emportée dans un tourbillon de plaisirs. Les deux femmes n'en finissaient plus d'onduler l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la dernière vague de leur jouissance soit consommée.

Au final, elles restèrent immobile de longues secondes, Callie allongée de tout son poids sur la blonde.

Sentant un trop plein d'émotion dans son cœur, Arizona trouva le besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait coincé au fond d'elle depuis des jours...

Elle fit glisser doucement le visage de la brune pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire timide et renforca son étreinte. La blonde mis sa mains sur sa joue et lui murmura « Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours » en la regardant profondément.

Des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur les joues de la latina, elle savait qu'Arizona était sa personne, celle avec qui elle vieillirait.

Les deux femmes furent très vite rat rappées par un profond sommeil et s'endormirent dans cette position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, la blonde fut réveillée par les grognements et les gestes de la femmes au dessus d'elle. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvée les dernières 24H, mais reprenant conscience de leur nudité, elle compris vite que la belle brune était encore rattrapée par son passé...

« Callie, réveille toi... » la brune continuait à gesticuler « Callie, s'il te plait ! » La blonde la poussa sur le matelas espérant que le contact froid des draps la réveillerait. Effectivement, c'est une latina déboussolée et quelques peu effrayée qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut tout de suite attirée par un bras solide vers un corps chaud et réconfortant. Elle se laissa envahir par le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait Arizona et se calma.

Après de longues minutes passée à caresser doucement le dos de Callie, la blonde se décida à poser LA question.

« Quel est le sujet de ce cauchemar... » la brune se crispa quelques peu, mais ne repoussa pas l'initiative d'Arizona. Au contraire, elle agrippa un peu plus sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule . Elle essaya de trouver les mots avant de se lancer

« J'ai fait des... « choses » pour de l'argent... quand je suis arrivée dans la rue. Je voulais en sortir le plus vite possible et pour ça il me fallait de l'argent pour payer un avocat. Erica m'avait tout pris et comme mes parents m'ont... déshéritée après avoir apris que j'amais les femmes... »

Arizona fut stupéfaite d'entendre cette dernière information, comment des parents pouvaient-il faire ça à leur fille ? Elle embrassa délicatement la tempe de Callie pour l'inciter à continuer. Celle-ci se détendit quelques peu avant de continuer

« Des hommes me proposaient de l'argent ou de la nourriture en échange de ... » Les derniers mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. La blonde sentait que des larmes coulaient sur son épaule, mais elle se contenta de faire danser gentillement sa main sur le dos de la brune.

« J'avais réussi à gagner un peu d'argent, mais un jour, ça s'est mal passé... Je décidais de ce queje voulais faire et avaec qui, mais pas cette fois là... Il était plus fort que moi et... »

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. Arizona la serra fort contre elle

« Je suis tellement désolée Callie, je suis désolée, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je te le promets ». La blonde sentait elle aussi l'émotion la rattraper, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela avit été le quotidien de sa douce Callie. Elle était dépassée par toute cette douleur, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour panser ses blessures.

Sentant le corps d'Arizona trembler doucement, la brune compris qu'elle pleurait. Elle se redressa et la pris à son tour dans ses bras « Ne pleures pas s'il te plait, ils n'en valent pas la peine. C'est fini maintenant... Tout cela est fini, mais j'y pense encore car c'est une date qui restera particulièrement gravée dans ma mémoire... Hier était le 4ième « anniversaire » ».

Elle glousa nerveusement à l'absurdité de la situation, en y repensant elle se demandait en quoi cette date l'avait plus marquée que toutes les autres...Peut-être parce que c'était le début d'une longue série d'atrocité.

Arizona sentait l'esprit de Callie travailler, « Dis moi ce que je peux faire... » sa voix était cassée, hésitante, après tout c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que la brunette s'ouvre à elle. Mais elle n'avait maintenant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Callie sourit à la vision de cette magnifique jeune femme qui était là, à ses côté. Qui pleurait avec elle même, pleurait pour les drames de son passé sans jamais l'abandonner.

« Tu es là... et c'est tout ce qui compte. Juste toi là avec moi, ça me suffit »

Arizona souri à son tour à la réponse et embrassa tendrement la brune avant de poser la tête sur son cœur. « Je te promets de toujours être là... toujours... »


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

**Voici la fin du Voyage...**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début,**

**A toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews toujours très touchantes.**

**Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Je n'aime pas tourner en rond et là je pense que j'ai fait le tour de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de détailler la suite ^^**

**Il y aura peut-être un chapitre de cloture situé plusieurs mois après ? Mais pas sur**

**Je n'exclut pas de commencer une autre fic, mais ce n'est pas une priorité pour le moment.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent sans encombrent pour Callie et Arizona. Chacune apprenant à comprendre et écouter l'autre. La relation mère fille était également de plus en plus présente, ce qui avait le don de réchauffer le cœur de notre latina. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi heureuse.

De son côté, la blonde se posait des questions sur son rôle dans cette interaction mère-fille. Même si elle se sentait très proche de Maria, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclue.

Ce matin là, Callie préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner de la petite. Tranquillement n'était peut-être pas le mot exact. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour qui devait définitivement lui restituer la garde de sa fille. Même si techniquement plus aucun élément ne se dressait contre elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. L 'absence d'Arizona ce matin ne faisant rien pour la rassurer. La brune s'était en effet réveillée seule, sans aucune information supplémentaire sur le départ de sa compagne. Elle était sure que quelle que soit cette raison, la blonde serait présente à l'audience, ce qui la calma momentanément.

Maria observait d 'un air amusé les changements d'expressions sur le visage de sa maman...

« Lé où Zona ? » Callie sortie de son monologue intérieur et leva les yeux vers sa fille

« Elle est... partie faire des courses, elle va bientôt revenir ». Elle grimaça intérieurement quand ces mots la quittèrent, après tout elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de mentir à sa fille.

Satisfaite pour un temps, la petite retourna à son bol de chocolat avant d'intervenir de nouveau :

« Elle restera touzour avec nous hein moman? » L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la fillette ce qui interpella Callie, il était peut-être temps d'avoir LA discussion qu'elle avait imaginé depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Dis ma puce, tu l'aimes beaucoup Arizona hein ? » la petite hocha vigoureusement la tête « et tu sais que maman l'aime aussi beaucoup... » Callie avait maintenant tout l'attention de sa fille qui attendait patiemment la suite de cette conversation... Gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise, la brune posa une main sur celle de Maria et continua. « Est-ce que tu serais daccord si Arizona devenait ton autre maman ? Je veux dire que... moi je serai toujours là, toujours ! … Mais tu pourrais avoir deux maman... » La petite fronça son petit nez rond en réfléchissant à la question. Elle savait que tous ses petits camarades avaient une maman et un papa. Jusqu'à présent elle avait eut un papa... et maintenant elle avait une maman. Cela devait revenir au même nan ?

Devant le silence de sa fille, Callie commença à paniquer, et si c'était trop tôt pour lui en parler. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur.

Finalement, les yeux de Maria s'illuminèrent « Et ze pourrais l'appeler mama Zona ? » Soulagée par cette réponse inattendue, la latina essuya les quelques larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une blonde s'agitait nerveusement dans un taxi en direction d'une banlieu huppée de la ville. Le véhicule s'immobilisa au niveau d'une imposante demeure. Arizona sorti prudemment et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers le portail. Elle sonna et attendit patiemment.

« Bonjour, domicile des Torres » La blonde chercha nerveusement ses mots avant de se décider à parler « Bonjour, je suis Arizona, Arizona Robbins, je souhaiterai parler à Mr ou Mme Torres... »

Un silence interminable s'installa. Au bout d'un moment le grésillement de l'interphone repris et celle que la jeune femme supposait être la gouvernante se remis à parler « Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais si vous n'avez pas de raison... » « C'est à propos de Callie ! De Callie Torres. S'il vous plait laissez moi entrer. » La panique commençait à s'installer chez la jeune femme, elle devait leur parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit et Arizona s'engagea dans une allée bordée d'arbres et d'arbustes fleuris. Elle contourna la piscine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle devinait entre-ouverte.

Sur son seuil elle ne découvrit non pas la gouvernante, mais une magnifique femme d'age mure qui était la copie conforme de Callie. La gorge de la blonde se noua à cette vision.

La femme la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui indiquer d'entrer par un signe de tête plutôt dédaigneux.

Elle ne se présenta pas et se mis à marcher dans l'imposante demeure. Arizona la suivi silencieusement, en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

« Mademoiselle ? » « Robbins ! Arizona Robbins... »

Mme Torres la regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas d'un air agacé « Et bien, je vous écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

De plus en plus énervée par le comportement de cette femme, la blonde ne démonta et parla avec conviction « Je suis venue vous informer que Callie, votre fille, va récupérer la garde de Maria dès aujourd'hui... » Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder un visage neutre, la blonde repéra quelques signes de nervosités chez Mme Torres. Elle continua « Cela fait suite aux accusations pour violences sur mineurs à l'encontre de Erica Hahn, ajouté à cela la révisions du procès pour harcèlement faute de preuves... » Elle pris bien soin d'appuyer sur ces éléments en guettant les réaction de son hotesse.

Lucia Torres n'était pas une femme impressionnable, pourtant elle devait dire que les propos de la blonde la touchaient en profondeur.

« Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi vous parlez mademoiselle, sachez que je n'ai pas de fille et que.. »

Arizona sorti une photo de Callie de sa poche et la tendi à Mme Torres.. « C'est vrai que vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas ! Calliope a plus de qualité que vous ne pourrez jamais en compter ! » Lucia se tendit et s'approcha de la blonde d'un air menaçant « comment osez-vous ? Comment osez vous venir chez moi et me dire ces choses ? Qui êtes vous ? Maintenant sortez de chez moi, sortez ! » Peu surprise par cette réaction, Arizona regarda à son tour la femme droit dans les yeux... « Je suis amoureuse de votre fille, et rien ne changera jamais cela. En revanche je ne supporte pas que l'on lui fasse du mal... Mais vous, vous et votre mari vous l'avez détruite, vous l'avez anéantie et laissé crever dans la rue ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Une petite fille a été arrachée à sa mère par votre faute, Callie a subit d'atroces choses et... »

Arizona ne pu aller plus loin, sa gorge se serrait, l'émotion était trop forte. La haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Lucia la décourageait totalement.

« Sortez de chez moi ! Sortez ! » La blonde ne se fit pas prier, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et quitta cette maison.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une carte à jouer...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie continuait le cours de sa journée. Elle avait emmené Maria à l'école et était maintenant elle se préparait à l'épreuve du tribunal. L'absence d'Arizona pesait toujours sur son cœur, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. En passant devant une petite boutique, son regard se posa sur un certain objet.

La latina se rua à l'intérieur...

Grâce aux retombées qu'elle avait de l'auberge d'Ocee et à ses indemnités suite au procès d'Erica, elle avait pu économiser 5000 dollars. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle était dépendante d'Arizona financièrement, ce qui l'agaçait profondément...

« Bonjour Madame, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Heu.. bonjour, je souhaiterai voir... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Miami, Arizona se dirigeait vers le building du siège du groupe dirigé par Carlos Torres..

« Bonjours, je souhaiterai voir Carlos Torres, c'est au sujet de Maria... »

Environ 1H plus tard, la blonde quitta l'immeuble …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En fin de matinée, Callie était totalement paniquée. Arizona n'avait toujours pas donné de signes de vie. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour essayer de voir ce qui aurait pu pousser la blonde à partir, la latina ne parvenait pas à tirer de conclusion. Leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi solide et elle ne pouvait s'empecher de craindre le pire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, La brune se gara sur le parking du tribunal pénal. Maitre Sheperd l'attendait avec un sourire bienveillant et lui donna quelques consignes sur le déroulement du procèse. Cependant, la latina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son regard était fixé sur l'immense porte battante qui servait d'entrée à la salle principale du tribunal.

A 11H30, le juge et les jurés s'installèrent avant d'entamer la session. Callie était totalement paniquée, mais elle se força à respirer avant de sentir une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec la blonde de ses rêves. Si elles n'avaient pas été dans un lieu public, la brune se serait littéralement jeté à son cou, mais sentant que ce geste serait malvenu, elle se contenta de serrer la main d'Arizona en retour.

« Hem, Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour le procès concernant la garde de Maria O'Malley. Partie civile constituée par Callie Torres la mère de l'enfant. Autre partie... non renseignée »

Sans Erica, le juge et les jurés avaient juste à opposer les témoignages des travailleurs sociaux à la plaidoirie de Maitre Shepperd

Au fil des heures, Callie se tendit de plus en plus, elle voulait que tout cela se termine.

« Mesdames Messieurs, le juge va se retirer pour la délibération... »

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la salles se levèrent en direction de la sortie.

La brune entraina Arizona dans une salle vide et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et enfouit son nez dans sa nuque. La blonde réciproqua l'étreinte avec ferveur.

Après quelques minutes, Callie se recula et commença à lever la voix « Ou étais-tu ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelques chose ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de... » la blonde lui vola sa phrase par un baiser. « Tu le seras bientôt... »

Leur moment d'intimité fut troublé par Maitre Sheperd qui vint leur signaler la reprise de l'audience.

C'est main dans la main que les deux femmes se rassirent, Arizona essayant de calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait Callie. Cependant, elle savait qu'intérieurement elle était autant stressée qu'elle.

Le juge réapparut et se rassis. Il s'éclaircit la voit et commença à parler

« Pour l'audience concernant la garde de Maria O'Malley, La cours reconnaît Madame Callie Torres apte à remplir sa fonction de mère ».

Arizona sauta au cou de Callie à cette annonce, les deux femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer. Même si le jugement était plus que probable, le fait d'officialiser les choses leur donnaient une tout autre dimension.

Le juge continua a énumérer les différentes décisions prises, notamment celle qui faisait que Callie redevenait en plus d'un simple tuteur, la véritable mère de la petite. Le jeune femme pouvait entamer une procédure pour récupérer ce droit et lui restituer son nom.

Perdue dans l'instant, Callie ne remarqua pas le départ d'Arizona, ni celui de la plupart des gens présents dans la salle. C'est une main ferme posée sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur...

« Papa? »

Plutôt que de parler, c'est un Carlos Torres particulièrement ému qui enveloppa sa fille dans une étrainte rassurante. Redevenant elle même petite fille, la brune ne pu s'empecher de pleurer incontrolablement, c'était trop d'émotion pour elle...

Son corps était parcouru de sanglot, alors que les larmes coulaient sur le visage de son père.

« Je suis tellement désolé Mija...Tellement... »

Même si de nombreuses issues restaient à régler, la latina compris en cet instant que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle avait retrouvé son père et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à refaire connaissance à celui qui fut l'homme de sa vie pendant de nombreuses années, Callie se décida à lui parler d'Arizona.

« C'est elle qui est venu te chercher pas vrai ? » elle avait un sourire au lèvre à cette pensée.

« Elle t'aime Calliope, elle n'a pas hésité à se présenter devant moi, pour m'ouvrir les yeux... »

« Et... et maman ? » l'incertitude était telle dans sa voix que Carlos ne pu s'empecher de passer son bras puissant sur ses épaules « Elle reviendra sur sa décision, je te le promets... en attendant, tu as une magnifique petite fille et une magnifique jeune femmes qui t'attendent chez toi... »

La brune sourit à cette idée et embrassa son père sur la joue « Biensur, je veux voir ma petite fille dès demain ! Elle a bien des choses à apprendre sur la famille Torres » La bienveillance dans sa voix était telle que Callie se sentait infiniment soulagée. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, son père avait changé d'avis, il l'avait choisi elle... Il avait enfin accepté sa fille. Même si elle n'avait pas oublié le mal que ses parents lui avaient fait. En ce moment précis, elle se sentait sereine. »

C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'elle repris la direction de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Arizona.

En ouvrant la porte, elle aperçu Maria endormie profondément dans les bras de la blonde. Cette vision empli son cœur de bonheur encore un peu plus. Sa décision était prise.

Elle entra dans la pièce et embrassa le dessus de la tête d'Arizona « Hey, ça va ? ». La blonde leva les yeux vers elle « Moui... maintenant ça va mieux » elle lui souria « Alors comment s'est passé cette entrevue avec le redoutable Mr Torres ? A en juger par ton sourire j'en déduit que ça a été plutôt une bonne chose... »

Callie regarda la femme en face d'elle et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Arizona, je voulais te dire... »

« Schuuuuuut... Attends je vais couchez la miss ». La blonde se leva laissant Callie à ses pensées et sa nervosité. Elle regarda disparaître les deux femmes de sa vie et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Quand Arizona réapparu elle alla directement se positionner sur la brune. Elle l'embrassa profondément. « Tu m'as manqué... » Après quelques minutes de baisers langoureux et passionnés Callie repris son sérieux « Merci Arizona, Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... » La blonde tenta de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois, mais Callie pris ses deux mains dans les siennes et les embrassa

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi Arizona, tu m'as sortie de la rue, redonné goût à la vie, tu m'as redonné ma fille... » les yeux des deux femmes s'embuèrent « Je t'aime tellement... sans toi je ne peux pas vivre. Je veux passer tous les jours de ma vie à te montrer à quel point tu compte pour moi. Je veux prendre soin de toi comme tu prends soin de moi. Je sais que... que vivre avec moi n'est pas toujours facile mais... Il y a Maria aussi, elle t'aime énormément... »

Arizona regardait intensément Callie, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien, les joues couvertes de larmes. Elle avait espérer entendre ses mots depuis tellement longtemps.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Callie reprit une des main d'Arizona et la porta à ses lèvres

« Arizona Robbins, veux tu faire de Maria la petite fille la plus heureuse et devenir son autre maman ? » La blonde se jeta à son coup et pleura des larmes de joies « oui ! Oui ! »

Profitant de cette première victoire, la brune se sépara à regret du corps de la blonde qui resta étonnée par ce geste. La latina s'assit aux côté d'Arizona et sorti un petit écrin de sa poche...

« Arizona Robbins, veux-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse et devenir ma femme ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, les yeux de Callie s'embuèrent à nouveau.

Sentant ce changement d'humeur, Arizona l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec toute sa fougue

« Oui Callie, je veux vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi... Je t'aime ! »

Les deux femmes se perdirent l'une dans l'autre, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. En cet instant tout était parfait et pour Callie plus rien n'avait d'importance à part les deux femmes de sa vie

FIN


End file.
